Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha
by Menma Uchihamaki
Summary: This is my take on Danfiction's Naruto reborn story. Naruto and Kurama (I'll explain in story) are sent back to inhabit the former body of Sasuke Uchiha with hopes of fixing the past and preventing the war (among other tragedies) M for gore and possible harem
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided I'm going to try a new approach to this whole story writing thing, rather than typing simply chapter by chapter I am going to make each "Chapter" into a page. and when I've got enough "Pages" I'll end the chapter and start the next. This way it's like reading a real chapter book. Lemme know what y'all thing ok?**

 **Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth**

 **Page 1**

Shooting pain was all Naruto could feel, looking down he saw the hand of his best friend turned demon pierced through his chest. Following his friend's arm he came to look into the shocked eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, the reason for the shocked eyes being as Naruto's clawed hand was in a similar position, straight through the young Uchiha's chest. Both boys clothing had been shredded in the battle; Naruto was now down to little more than a mesh shirt, his crystal necklace, and his trademark orange pants, While sasuke was missing his shirt entirely (Not Yaoi) and was left in his trademark white shorts. Both boys were littered with cuts, bruises, and burns, and now they were looking in each other's eyes as the life slowly left them. Both of the boys had directly hit the heart of the other, meaning even with their newfound powers… they were going to die

"Well Teme" Naruto said, coughing up a bit of blood as he tried his best to stand. He reached out and used the sword on Sasuke's back to steady himself before dropping to one knee, causing said Uchiha to do the same. "Looks like we both failed, you won't be destroying the leaf and….[cough] and I won't be there to protect them from Obito and Madara….." Naruto felt tears welling up in his eyes as flashes of all his friends ran through his mind, he'd failed everyone he cared about: He couldn't become Hokage like he'd promised Tsunade, he wouldn't be coming back to wave to see Inari, he wouldn't be bringing Sasuke back to Sakura….. He'd failed them all, and he couldn't even blame the boy who killed him.

Sasuke on the other hand was silent, seeing as he was dying he figured he might as well go peacefully since even with the power of his perfect Sharingan he couldn't survive this one. Closing his eyes he spoke softly to Naruto "Even if this isn't how I wanted to go…" Naruto turned to his friend, wanting to hear what his last words were. Both boys could hear voices coming their way, knowing that it was their friends, but it all seemed so far away now. All that mattered was what they had to say to each other now. "I'm glad it was you to stop me, Naruto. You have always done everything in your power to… protect the people you care about. But in the end, you simply needed to protect them from me" Naruto could tell Sasuke had more to say, though before he could say anything else his body slumped forward, face first into the dirt before him. He reached out and went to call for him, but no noise left his throat as he lost his balance and tumbled to the ground. He could feel the life leaving his body as he turned to his best friend, he knew his words would fall on deaf ears now, but they needed to be said.

"I forgive you… Sasu…...ke…" Was all he could muster out before the world went dark around him, he briefly heard the sound of Sakura screaming his name and heard the girl slide to a stop near him, but that was the last of it.

 ****Scene Change****

At first Naruto slept, his body feeling tired and not wanting to move. That was up until he heard a familiar voice, he knew who it was, but for some reason he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Slowly opening his eyes he saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha and some strange woman standing before him. They seemed to be arguing so Naruto decided to just listen in.

"What do you mean I can't go back?! This is my one chance to change everything, to make it all right again and stop all that from happening!" Sasuke shouted at the female, who in turn glared at him. For some reason Naruto couldn't really describe her, her form seemed to shimmer and change, it was like whatever things he found attractive in a girl was what she changed into.

"Well Uchiha, when I said you can't go it meant" Suddenly her voice boomed loudly and demanded respect with the power that radiated from it, Nearly suffocating the young boys **"You can't go back!"** and as suddenly as it appeared the power and the booming voice vanished from her. "And that is final, however, I've had a discussion with Kami and she has come up with a solution to our little dilemma" A devious look adorned the female as she slowly gestured toward the 'Sleeping' Naruto. For a moment Sasuke didn't understand, until the woman winked.

"No, hell no. I would rather-"

"Die?" The woman finished for him and giggled as Sasuke remembered the current situation, sighing deeply he calmed himself before speaking.

"Why him?" He asked calmly.

The giggling woman was suddenly very serious as she met Sasuke's gaze. "It was not his time to die nor was it Kurama's, and in your fit of anger at the village you killed the savior. Which is why Kami opted that he should receive the chance we had intended for you. Slowly her gaze turned back to Naruto, "You can get up now, I know you've been listening in"

Naruto slowly got up, surprising Sasuke as he'd thought Naruto was sleeping the whole time. "So... You're planning on doing what with me?" He asked calmly.

Before Sasuke could say anything the woman spoke "There is a world, where the Sasuke there has been sent into a comatose state due to his brothers Genjutsu. I intend to give you a second Chance by sending your consciousness, your mind, into that Sasuke's body. This way you can stop all the things that happened in your world before they even get underway" She smiled, hoping to see the boy her excited about it all. But what she saw was a nonchalant boy who seemed dead to the world.

"No" was all he had to say, surprising Sasuke yet again at the dead sound in his former friend. "Find somebody else, I won't watch everyone die again because i failed them" He turned and walked away from the two, until a heavy force weighed down on him and threatened to crush him. Turning slowly he saw the woman glaring at him angrily.

"You seem to misunderstand Uzumaki, this choice was not yours to make. You have been selected to go back because Kami deems you to be the only one who can stop all this, where is the Uzumaki Naruto who could face down any foe and not even blink at how powerful they were, where is the boy who would never let his friends down. Because right now all I see is a pathetic child who is unworthy of what he's being given!" Her voice boomed angrily as Naruto looked at her, realizing she was right, he was being a child and wallowing when he had a chance here and now to stop all this from even happening.

"Tell me what i need to do" Naruto said, confidence returning to him once more as he looked at the goddess, Who in turn smiled. This was the boy she'd heard of.

"You will be sent back into the mind of that Sasuke, you and Kurama" At this Naruto was surprised and so was Kurama. "Seeing as you don't exist in this world there will be another Jinchuuriki there, I'm sending Kurama with you as a way to help manage the other Jinchuuriki's power and to assist you on your journey. Now all I need you to do is hold still, moving might make this slightly more painful than it has to be" She said as she went through gestures similar to hand signs before Naruto felt a twinge of pain and felt his body dissipating. Looking down he saw his body was slowly changing into little orbs of light, if he didn't know what was happening he'd have been slightly freaked out.

"Naruto" Said boy turned to his best friend. "Try not to be, completely like you. You'll be in an Uchiha body, let the mind that's there help you to, be less you" He smiled and offered his fist, bestowing one last gift on Naruto that he would need in this world. Naruto happily accepted the offer and bumped fists with him, barely noticing the small chakra surge running through his body as he fully disappeared from sight.

 ****Scene Change****

Naruto groaned softly, he felt sore all over now. The stiffness and aches he felt almost blurred out the sounds of the gasping doctors around him. Sitting up slowly he opened his eyes to see shocked faces all around him, clearing his throat briefly he realized just how dry his throat was.

"What?" He said hoarsely, finally shocking the doctors into moving as they ran to him and began checking him over while the head doctor ran from the room.

"I must alert the Hokage of this!" He shouted as he sprinted out.

 ****Hokage's Office****

Sarutobi was running through the giant mountain of paperwork on his desk, the bane of his existence these days and pretty much the only reason he retired from his seat in the first place. _-Curse you Minato for leaving all this work in my hands, some days i think you did it just to spite me!-_ He shouted in his mind as he stamped another mission completed document. Suddenly as if sent by Kami **(Haha, you have no idea)** His head doctor ran into the room and shouted out.

"Hokage-sama, Sasuke Uchiha has woke up!" Hiruzen nearly lept from his seat at that, the last Uchiha, and the reason for the huge increase in paperwork, was awake.

"Take me to him" He said with urgency as they both took off toward the hospital to see the young Miracle **(*Cough* Gift *Cough*)** boy. _-Note to self, make a mission to figure out what that omnipotent voice is that everyone keeps hearing-_ He thought as he entered the room of the young Uchiha.

Naruto on the other hand had a slight tick on his head, these doctors were constantly running through tests on him and doing what felt like everything in their power to keep him from leaving the room, all because he was the last Uchiha. _-They never acted like this when i was "The Kyuubi Brat"-_ he thought spitefully. Finally he'd had enough and spoke in a demanding tone.

"Guys!" He said, causing them all to stop and look at him. "I'm really ok, everything is working properly from what i can tell." He said, offering a small smile that brought a blush to a younger nurse's cheeks.

"Well I'm glad to see you're up and on your feet again Sasuke-kun" Naruto heard a voice that brought his heart up into his chest and nearly brought tears to his eyes just from the sound. Turning slowly he saw a face that nearly brought him to his knees, he couldn't help but run forward and hug the old man who had treated him like family back in his world. Sarutobi was a bit surprised at first, but returned the hug to the boy gently, passing it off as just seeing a friendly face after what had happened to him.

"It's good to see you again old man" Naruto said, though quickly realized his mistake when he looked into the third Hokage's eyes.

He gave a laugh that brought the smile back to Naruto's face once more as he spoke. "It seems now I have two people in the village calling me that, must be Ami has rubbed off on you a bit ey Sasuke?" Naruto tilted his head in confusion before thinking about it.

 _-This Ami person must be the Jinchuuriki of this world, I'll need to find him and start helping right away-_ Naruto thought as he smiled at the aged kage. He had a lot of work to do to prepare for what was going to happen in this world. "Ano, Old man-er.. Hokage-sama, would it be ok if i got some rest? I get released tomorrow and I'd like to be rested up when i do" He said, receiving a laugh and a smile from the Third.

"That would be fine Sasuke-kun, just please stop by my office some time tomorrow, I have something important to discuss with you ok?" Sarutobi asked with his same soft smile as Naruto happily nodded, just happy that the man he saw as a grandfather was back in his life once more. With that Sarutobi left to allow the boy to get some rest, and get back to that ungodly paperwork.

After one last check from the doctors and a much needed glass of water Naruto was laying in his bed, he may hate hospitals, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy the treatment, even if it reminded him of his former life. _-Things will be different this time-_ he tought to himself as he raised a hand up to the sky and clenched a fist _-I'll make sure of it-_

 **To be continued….**

 **So what did y'all think? Should i continue this one? Cuz I have a lot planned for this, though I will have a lot of it follow the original story that this is based off of I will add my own twists and turns**

 **Je ne**


	2. Page 2

**Hey everyone, just because I'm bored I decided to continue this trail of thought. Lemme know what ya think.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Page 2**

Naruto awoke in a familiar sewer that he'd always known to be his mindscape back in his world, looking down at himself he was a bit surprised to see he looked almost like that boy Menma he'd met back in that alternate demonsion that Obito had created to trap him. _-Must be the fusion of my mind with this worlds sasuke-_ He thought as he tugged at the blue shirt of his, finding it to be a bit appealing, though still missing the old orange he used to have. Shrugging it off he walked through the corridors on memory alone, eventually coming to a familiar cage and looking in at the giant fox. He could see there was a slight difference in his comrade's appearance, his fur was a slightly darker red and he seemed to hold a darker aura of chakra about him.

"Hello Kurama, I hope it wasn't too difficult to repair this body" He said with a playful, yet respectful tone that caused said fox to smile a little, at least the boy hadn't changed despite taking on the Uchiha's body and soul.

 **"It wasn't too difficult, the only trouble was fixing the damage caused by the Tukouyomi did to him. It shouldn't cause too many issues, but you may still get bits and pieces due to the embedded memories that the Uchiha's soul left behind when you came in"** Kurama said with an equally respectful tone, the two of them had been good friends before their untimely demise at the hands of that brat. He held no anger toward Naruto as he had done his best to protect them both and even died to fight a battle that wasn't even his to fight, Kurama respected him almost as much as he respected the sage. **"Hope you won't be too scared by a few night terrors, scardy-cat"** He taunted, he did say 'Almost'.

Naruto gave a chuckle and smiled at his long time friend, deciding it was time to get right down to business. "So what's the damage?" He asked, he needed to know just how far he was set back by this new body and other factors that it might affect.

Kurama gave him a nod and became serious as well, he knew Naruto was Naturally a very excitable and occasionally downright stupid boy, but when he got serious it meant he felt it was urgent. The fox began the breakdown of everything. **"It seems that we no longer have our merged chakra, nor am I able to give you chakra without you entering the tailed modes anymore. That woman also did not tell us that you no longer hold my lighter half and now only hold my darker half. This means you may not ever be able to enter controlled mode again and might be more like that killer-bee fellow you met. We could still merge our chakra but you would need to start training it all over again just to be able to control even the tiniest bit of my darker chakra. There is also the Uchiha's final gift, I'm still working on integrating it. You should still be able to use it, but it will** **be difficult to control. Aside from that you will need to relearn the majority of your jutsu just to see if you can still even use them. All that aside, we still need to find the new Jinchuuriki and befriend them as well to help them along the way. That's about the sum of how screwed we are currently"**

Naruto took all this information in and nodded at each tidbit he got, looking at the large fox he brought his fist up. "Well, best way to start is to get back into sync right?" He said as he gave his traditional goofy smile, it seemed a bit out of place due to his new Uchiha like traits, but it still brought a smile to the fox's lips. Slowly but surely the large fox's fist pressed to Naruto's, a small swirl of chakra linked between them. With this, they had begun their journey and even they had no idea where it would take them.

After a few more minutes of discussing their plans and everything they'd need to get done Naruto bid farewell to his friend before slowly fading from his mindscape.

 ****Back in Reality****

Naruto slowly awoke to the darkness of the hospital, it was still relatively early. Glancing at the clock he saw it was still a few hours till sunrise, but since he needed to get things done he got up from the bed, tossing on his usual outfit consisting of a blue shirt with the uchiha fan on the back and a pair of solid white shorts he began the trek from his room. It was pretty easy to get out of the hospital seeing as unlike before he wasn't attacked or thrown out, if anything they were more concerned with getting him to stay. After telling them he was ok and telling them of his appointment with the Hokage they finally released him.

Wandering the town a bit Naruto came to the realization that there really weren't many differences between this world and his, being totally honest he couldn't see a single difference between them at all. He made his way to the Hokage tower, knowing the old man would probably be working another late night. Opening the door he stepped into the office and gave a curt bow to the elder kage, giving him the respect he figured an Uchiha would give. The old man gave a smile to the boy and gestured for him to relax

"No need to be so formal Sasuke-kun, I mean, just yesterday you called me old man and hugged me so tight I thought you might've cracked a rib" He said with a hearty laugh that made Sasuke smile and blush as he realized he'd contradicted himself already. It would be very difficult to act like a calm and collect Uchiha when he was so used to being the loud and funny Uzumaki, he'd need to find a way to balance them both. He was brought out of his inner musings when he heard the kage speak. "However Sasuke, I have something I'd like to discuss with you." Naruto stood at attention and listened to what the man had to say.

"Due to the…. recent loss of the Uchiha clan…. you are the only current survivor with Itachi being long gone and declared a missing nin. This leaves you as the clan heir and with the choice to take over the Uchiha district. Now you don't have to live there if you don't want to, I can easily set you up with an apartment until you feel you're able to go back" Hiruzen offered to the boy, who smiled sadly and gave a nod, saying he'd like one. "Ok Sasuke-kun, I'll set it up for you. Is there anywhere specific you'd like to be?" He asked, receiving another nod.

"If it's possible could you find me a place near Ami-san?" He asked, surprising the elder if the look on his face was anything to go by. "It's been awhile since we've seen each other and I'd like to catch up" Naruto explained, getting a smile from Sarutobi. He hadn't even known Ami and Sasuke were friends, but he was happy to help.

"Sure Sasuke-kun, I'm sure Ami would love the company. By the way, I've re-entered you in the academy, I had a feeling you'd want to continue your ninja career." He said as he placed a set of keys in front of the teen. "This one is for the apartment next to Ami's, say hi for me if you can" Sasuke gave a chuckle and nodded before leaving the elder to his work.

Naruto smiled on his way towards the manor, the stares and whispers didn't bother him as he was content with this new life. He was excited and couldn't wait to see his friends again. He was a bit disappointed when he noticed that 'Ami' wasn't home, meeting her would have to wait.

The quiet apartment gave him no comfort as he had to suppress memories rising in his head, he grew depressed watching each room, the life that this Sasuke had mixed with his own memories made him feel depressed and brought him to realize why Sasuke acted the way he did. Being able to remember a family was just as hard as not knowing yours. Soon he went to the training grounds behind the house, he needed some air.

 _-Ok, let's see the differences between our bodies.-_

Getting in stance he started breathing in and out before quickly following his stanzas. The movements of punches and kicks he performed were meant for multiple attackers, quick knock out blows, quick kicks and powerful counter attacks moved with quick enough speed for his age. He even used some of Rock Lee's attacks to see how they could compare.

 _-This is awesome,-_ he thought as he finished knocking out an imaginary enemy, _-This body is built for speed and seems to adjust easily to any situation but I can sense my chakra control is a bit off, need more training.-_

Getting into his kata again he started tajutsu training for the rest of the day, later he worked on chakra attacks but mostly concentrating on the basic techniques. Towards the end of the day he quickly thought over his training.

 _-Ok, I seem to have a nature for fire techniques, my chakra levels need a bit of work, I need to get some weights, and I should avoid using any of the Fourth's techniques, which isn't much since I never figured out how to do the flying thunder god technique so that is out. I can't use the Rasengan in public due to the questions it would raise, though in private and when I'm in dire need it would be ok. I'd love to see what a fire or even lightning element would do to it if it was added. put that on the list for later, that and I'll have to use the sharingan as well to pick up techniques so whatever I'm lacking in i can just use that for help I guess-_

He sat next to the burnt grass as he thought of all the training he needed to do before his stomach suddenly growled.

 _-Well I don't want to cook and I have money so the best choice is…ICHIRAKUS,-_ He grinned as he headed off towards the said place.

She slurped her shrimp flavored ramen happily as the taste delighted her.

"Ah, that was good," she wiped her mouth, "good job old man Teuchi, that was the best."

"Ho, ho, Ami, you always say that." He turned away to the dishes.

She gave him a wide grin; she loved the old man like a grandfather, he was always kind to her even his daughter Ayame. If the old man didn't make her laugh, she could always share gossip with Ayame.

She smiled as she watched them take away her dishes, ever since she was young, she came here to eat, not only because of the owners but their food is also awesome. Sometimes she wondered if she ruined his business but she remembered what old man Ichiraku told her, 'those fools weren't welcomed here'. She smiled again, 'Someday, I'll repay him all his kindness,' she thought

"Ramen, ramen, ramen," she hummed, "It's so delic…"

Then he came in, Sasuke (An: I'll switch in and out of the names depending on what perspective it's from), he rose an eyebrow at her before settling down in a stool, _-what the hell, since when did he start eating here?-_ she thought a bit muffled as she faced away from him.

"One miso ramen please," he spoke with that confident cool voice, unaware of everything; she huffed as she continued eating.

- _Who is she_? _She seems vaguely familiar to me_ \- Sasuke thought, sitting down. As if on cue a flash ran through his mind of himself as a kid in that exact same seat, eating ramen. When he compared the looks of this girl and himself as a kid, she could be a perfect replica of him if he'd looked more like his mom, and it kinda shocked him. Her crimson hair was loose and wild as she stared at him with piercing violet colored eyes, she a black t-shirt with a bit of black mesh underneath it, her pants were a dark purple color that kinda reminded him of his own ungodly orange color, they were actually pretty similar. _-This girl, is the ME of this world?!-_ So this is what the goddess meant by saying he didn't exist, HE was a SHE in this world. Kami had a twisted sense of humor.

He closed his eyes and waited quietly for his meal, he could tell she was tense and sometimes he knew she would glance at him. Going on instincts he opened his eyes and caught her staring at him.

She looked surprised and embarrassed as she quickly turned away, huffing even more. Naruto smirked, _-this was getting interesting.-_

"Here you go sir," Ichiraku handed him his ramen.

"Thank you," he took a chopstick, broke it apart and slowly started to eat.

She couldn't take it anymore, "SASUKE!" she pointed at him, "what are you doing here!"

Calmly he continued eating, "Just eating dinner Ami," he looked at her and smirked, playing it off like he knew her. "It's good to see you too."

She flushed in embarrassment, "No, why here! You never eat here."

He shrugged and continued eating.

"Bastard," She muttered before settling back down.

He was left eating his meal in relative peace as Ami seemed to be ignoring him, which left him time to think. He glanced at her before quickly looking back at his meal, 'hmm, I don't know much about Ami but she already acts like my old self…loneliness can do that to a person.' He thought bitterly as a sad looked graced his face.

"Ami," his voice was soft and clear.

She glared at him, "What is it Sasuke!" she spat.

He turned to look at her as she was taken aback by his eyes.

His eyes were different, it wasn't the confident I am better than you look or the hateful glare that scarred his face most of the time. It was the look she's seen on the Hokage's face when they talk, the look on Ayami and old man Ichiraku's face when they ask about her day; the look of concern and something else.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked.

She was left speechless as she sat there in shock before answering, looking back at him angrily. "Because, Sasuke," she stressed his name, "You are spoiled, you're always showing off how good you are, and everyone worships you. It's like you can do anything you want while others can't and you sit there being pampered all the time." She huffed and looked away.

As no words were spoken, Ayami and Ichiraku looked at the kids in quiet observation. Slowly it seemed like no one would speak until Sasuke sighed and slipped money on the counter.

"For me and Ami's meal please," Naruto spoke as he stood up. He looked at her with no sign of malice or anger and added before leaving, "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say to you other than things are going to change soon," he looked at her eyes meaningfully as Ami turned to look at him shocked and confused, "and I want you to know, I don't hate you and maybe we could be friends," he gave her a sad smile and left.

Ami sat there with her mouth slightly open as she thought on what had just happened.

 _-Why do I hate you Sasuke?-_ She thought a bit remorsefully, _-Is it because you're everything I'm not and everything I want to be.-_

Sullenly she stared back at her empty bowl as she pondered over these thoughts.

Ayami quietly slipped out from the counter and sat next to her, she tapped Ami's shoulder as it seemed to get her attention.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

Ami looked up and nodded her head, "Yeah, I am." she lied

"Who was that?" Ayami continued.

"That was Sasuke Uchiha, my class mate."

Ayami gasped.

"Oh my goodness," she breathed out, "haven't you heard."

"Heard what?" Ami asked curiously now her attention was focused on Ayami's shocked expression.

"Three days ago, there was a massacre by one Itachi Uchiha," she spoke gravely, "he killed every Uchiha, all his family and sent the only heir left into the hospital, they said the heir would never recover and that the

Uchiha clan was lost forever." She looked at where Sasuke left. "And just today, I heard the heir miraculously woke up and made a full recovery."

They sat in silence before Ami stood up, "Thank you, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She ran out of the shop, her mind filled with questions.

"Dad?" Ayami asked.

"Just leave it be," he answered as he started putting away items.

Ami ran out in search for Sasuke. She wanted to see him, to talk to him, ask why he was acting like this, and most of all, maybe she could be his friend.

 _-Damn, where does he live?!-_ she thought frustrated and continued looking.

It was dark as he walked down the streets. After leaving Ichiraku's ramen shop, he thought about heading home before deciding a walk to the park would be nice. Taking different paths, he wondered what he would do tomorrow, how he would react to his classmates while maintaining some sense of dignity.

Sure he was excited to see them but seeing Sasuke jumping around yelling and hugging everyone was something a bit disturbing, and right out the hospital, 'They would think I was crazy.' He thought.

He continued walking before he heard a muffled cry.

Scanning the area he searched for the source, sensing movement, he ran towards the would be target.

 _-Where is it?-_ he thought as he continued running while searching.

There, off in the distance he could see a masked ninja carrying a tiny body.

 _-Wait a minute, I remember this,-_ he thought back to treaties and massacres, since the treaty was right after the massacre and there was a kidnapping that night after the treaty but it seems the kidnappers delayed it by a day, _-then that would be…-_ He spotted the indigo hair and wet white eyes of the bounded captive.

"HINATA!" Naruto yelled as he bounded off towards the kidnapper with renewed speed.

Looking back, the ninja spotted the kid on his tail.

"Ch, annoying runt," he said, stopping to take care of the problem.

Naruto faced the ninja, anger edged in his eyes.

"Let her go," Sasuke spoke out dangerously.

"Little pest needs to disappear," moving quickly the ninja appeared in front of Naruto, landing a blow to the boy's gut.

Coughing, Naruto grabbed the arm and countered by smashing his knee to the ninja's face.

The enemy ninja placed his hands on his face and cursed out in pain, the enemy ninja was surpised and momentarily stunned by the attack as Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata and jumped away. Landing near a tree a few feet away, he unbounded Hinata, "Try to get away," Sasuke said, "I'll stall him." He ran back towards the ninja.

"Ah, you stupid kid!" the ninja yelled as he quickly recovered, "I'll finish you quickly."

Placing his hands together he started making hand seals, seeing this Naruto started making his own.

"Earth Release: Raging Spikes Technique!" the ninja placed his hands on the ground as large spikes started sprouting up heading towards Naruto.

Smirking, Naruto finished his hand seals and jumped high in the air, dodging the attack, "FIRE RELEASE: GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" he yelled out before puffing in and releasing a huge ball of fire towards the ninja.

Dodging the attack, the fire landed on the ground causing an explosion that lit the night air.

"You missed boy," the ninja spoke a bit confident as Naruto continued to smirk.

'Now I just need to buy some time," the Uchiha thought before his eyes activated. The enemy ninja attacked again, rushing forward with a kunai out, it seemed as if he wanted to end this battle.

Naruto saw the world in a different view. He saw the ninja, he knew what was going to happen, and he tried to move as fast as he could in this small body.

Thankfully, Naruto dodged in the split second, rolling to the sides before trying to channel a bit of wind chakra to his hand, clasping his other hand over it he formed the traditional spiraling ball he was so used to making. Though he'd forgotten his strong fire chakra and began flooding fire chakra into the ball and charged forward, in his hands instead of a spiraling blue ball like he remembered he held a violet ball filled with dark purple flames and an outer swirl of nearly white fire. Slamming the swirling ball into the man's chest he roared out his technique, (An: Nobody is around currently aside from hinata and she's too scared to really focus on the techinque) "Rasengan!" The blazing ball of death drilled into the man and cauterized flesh and blood vessels as it ripped into him before launching him away in a burst of white fire that sent Naruto flying as well. Rolling to a stop Naruto looked at the damage he'd done and reaized he'd just used the one jutsu he swore not to use in public. _-Shit! How am I going to explain this?!-_ He mentally screamed, forced to think on the spot as he saw several anbu show up, clearly drawn by the huge chakra spike. Looking at his arm he just then noticed the phenomenally painful menagerie of burns on it, hissing in pain he grabbed it and mentally had to stop Kurama from healing it as he saw the anbu landing in front of the downed ninja

The Anbu quickly restrained the ninja before spotting the dark haired boy.

"Uchiha," several spoke out concerned, Sasuke gave them a feral grin while holding on to his injured arm.

A few approached him and the one who was seemingly in charge directed one to treat the boy's wound.

"I'm fine, really," Sasuke tried to wave off their help but the Anbu who was instructed to treat him shook her head.

"Sir Uchiha," she firmly placed her hands on Sasuke's uninjured shoulder and sat him down, "you have a burn covering the entirety of your right arm, do you really expect us to believe that you are ok?"

"Uh…yeah?" He heard a few Anbus around him chuckle as the Anbu who treated his wound sighed.

"Please be careful, I can't express how you being the last one of your clan need to exercise more precaution," Sasuke flinched when she pulled the kunai out, took off his shirt, and started healing the wound.

"W-wait, how is Hinata?" he tried to stand up but the lady Anbu placed a hand on his chest, placing him down again.

"T-there he is father," Hinata came in being carried by her father, "That's the one who helped me." Her voice was a whisper but Sasuke heard as the Anbus around him turned to the figures approaching.

Sasuke smiled as he spotted Hinata. She widened her eyes as she stared at the wound the Anbu was treating.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, just a little burn. Shouldn't test out new jutsu on the fly anymore" He said with a soft smile gracing his lips.

"I'll say, whatever this jutsu was it did damage almost like a drilling air bullet mixed with fireball jutsu" One anbu said.

The older man holding Hinata seemed to have found humor in that, "Uchiha, I thank you for saving my daughter," he said gratefully, "To have stopped him from getting away, I owe you a dept."

"Don't worry sir, you would have gotten him anyways," Sasuke answered, dismissing it with a wave on his good hand; "I am more worried about Hinata, she wasn't hurt was she?" he looked worried while staring at Her.

Blushing, she looked away, "N-No, I am fine." Hinata's father placed her down so she could walk.

'Kind and modest,' Hinata's father thought, "And how would you know I would have caught up to her young man," he asked.

"Sir, because when you noticed Hinata was missing," the Anbu had finished treating his wound as Sasuke placed his shirt back on, "you used your byakugun to find her with relative ease as you seem to have appeared here seconds after the ninja was captured." Sasuke answered now standing up as the Anbu and Hinata's father seemed impressed by the boy's point of view.

He chuckled, "Impressive thinking for someone your age," he introduced himself, "My name is Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan," he nodded towards him, "Your name is Sasuke right?"

"Yes it is Lord Hiashi," Sasuke answered respectively with a small bow in which Hiashi nodded in approval.

"Well then Sasuke, if there is anything I could do for you let me know," he looked at Hinata, "Let's go home, I have to report this to the Hokage."

"It's already being reported," the Anbu commander approached, "you should rest sir, everything will be taken care of."

Hiashi nodded, thanking them before they stared to leave.

Hinata turned to Sasuke, "Thank you," she whispered while bowing low.

Grinning sheepishly, Sasuke scratched the back of his head, "Hinata, you don't need to bow to me." She looked up, "I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

She looked surprise for a moment to the familiar act before smiling and nodding her head.

"Well, good night Hinata."

"Good night Sasuke," she left with her father.

"I'm glad she is safe," he started walking home without noticing the last long curious glance Hinata turned to give him but had to stop when the Anbu that treated his wound stood in his way.

"And where are you going?" she asked with amusement in her voice.

"Home?" Sasuke asked hopefully as the Lady Anbu shook her head.

"No, to the hospital," she directed him forward, "that was only a field healing treatment, you still need to have it checked."

Sasuke sighed before the Anbu escorted him towards the hospital's direction, 'they're only doing this because I'm an Uchiha now,' he thought a bit annoyed. He still smiled though; he hoped this one change he made would have a good outcome… Especially with the fact that he'll need an excuse for his fast healing (An: I'll explain how they haven't sensed the kyuubi chakra later)

"Damn it Sasuke," Ami sighed as she started walking home from her failed search, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." If only she knew how close Sasuke really was.

 **Hey guys this is the end of page two, Before i continue I'll letcha know, there will be parts of my story that mimic either the series or the original story that my idea is based on, so all credit for those parts go to their respective writers. However I will also be adding things in and changing up things to change up the plot line so be ready for twists and turns that will make this story unique ok?**


	3. page 3

**Hey y'all I'm back with another page for my new story, but i figure i should just throw this out there. I understand if you don't like me story, but simply telling me you aren't going to read it doesn't exactly tell me why you don't like it nor does it tell me how to make it more likeable to you. Now I like to think that I'm fully capable of handling constructive criticism, and I'll happily correct parts of my story to make it better. So please, if you don't like it then I can't force you to read it, though I'd appreciate it if you didn't simply announce that you hate it. Just don't read it or tell me why so I can make it better. Either way I will continue despite it all. So without further delay, I give you.**

 **Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Chapter 1: Page 3**

Ami was irritated, very irritated, she'd stayed out nearly all night looking for Sasuke and couldn't find him anywhere. Getting back home late she just crashed and passed right out after a long day, not even noticing the lights on in her neighbor's house. Then this morning after running all the way to school to avoid being late, she saw that Sasuke wasn't even there! How is it whenever the girl tried to find him he was completely able to avoid her without even trying. She heard several students whispering something about Sasuke and listened in as best as she could while taking her place next to her good friend Hinata, only catching bits and pieces but it was enough to fill in the blanks at least. Last night during her search she'd felt a huge surge of chakra and saw a bright light, but finding out that the cause of the light had been the very boy she was looking for shocked her. He'd been there to save her friend from being kidnapped and displayed an attack that literally blew a chunin level shinobi away like he was a paper bag in a tornado. Turning to her friend she took notice of the thoughtful look on Hinata's face.

"Hey Hinata, what is all this buzz going on about Sasuke? Did something happen?" She asked, displaying openly her confusion. The bluenette turned to her long time friend. To be honest she wasn even sure how she became friends with the crimson haired girl, their personalities were polar opposites: The calm, reserved Hyuuga with a shy streak a mile wide, and the excited, bubbly Uzumaki, who could outlast the energizer bunny by a few decades.

"You haven't heard," She asked calmly "Sasuke managed to prevent my kidnapping yesterday, by using some strange fire type jutsu that…" She paused for a moment, remembering the look of the boys charred arm "That severely burned his right arm"

At this Ami looked shocked, Sasuke had not only saved her closest friend, but had gotten injured in the process? How strong was the attack?! Just as she began to think over the information she'd received said raven haired boy walked in, but he looked totally quite a bit different now. His usual blue shirt was replaced with a dark violet colored open one with short sleeves and the uchiha symbol on the back. Under it was a black t shirt with no real special qualities about it, black cargo pants replaced his white shorts and a cross shaped necklace hung around his neck. It took Ami nearly five minutes to realize she'd been staring at the boy even after he sat down in front of her. Turning to Hinata she saw the usually quiet and stiotic girl nearly drooling at the sight of the dark haired boy, which was a definite shock. Usually the girl would talk to her about disliking the very same boy.

Naruto on the other hand was sitting calmly, blissfully unaware of all the hungry eyes on him and began writing in a notebook. He'd recently begun to experiment to try and figure out exactly what Sasuke's gift was, though aside from randomly bringing back strong memories from his past along with strange images of older versions of the people he knew. At one point he'd even seen images of what he and Sasuke looked like as adults (The ones from Naruto The Last) as well. He had to admit, he kind of wished he could've seen it for himself to see if they looked as cool as they did in the images. He thought about styling his clothing based off the image of older Sasuke, but thought that might raise unneeded questions, so he settled for his current outfit and had been taking notes on his abilities and also on events he felt he could stop. He was interrupted however, when a crouching figure landed in front of him and slammed his notebook shut. Looking up he saw the violet eyes of none other than Ami Uzumaki, from what he heard the girl had been dead set on finding him last night while he'd been in the hospital. He'd thought about seeing her, but by the time he got home he was so beat he just went inside and collapsed.

Ami glared into Sasuke's black eyes, suddenly stopping what she was about to say when she noticed something. Looking with squinted eyes she noticed a small spot where Sasuke's pupil should be, rather than the usual solid black color she remembered his coal black eyes held a single small cerulean colored dot in the very center of each eye. She'd been about to lean in and ask about it when Sasuke spoke.

Naruto couldn't help but feel this scene was oddly familiar to him, thinking it over for a moment he came to a conclusion. _-Crouching on a desk, glaring look, kid standing up…. oh GOD!-_ He was only able to speak two words before it happened.

"Don't move-"

"Huh? What's going," The kid in front of Naruto and Ami turned to see what the commotion was, but accidently nudged the leaning Ami and knocked her off balance.

Right into Naruto's lips….

And straight to the floor in a damned near french kiss.

Everyone's eyes were wide as they all turned to the now lip locked Sasuke and Ami. Every Sasuke fangirl too stunned to even think properly. "She just, took his first….." One said. Even Hinata was giving Ami a slightly jealous look due to the position she was in and the fact that she'd just gotten the first kiss of the prestigious Uchiha Sasuke.

Ami and Naruto on the other hand, were both the same color as freshly picked strawberries, and too stunned to do anything other than sit wide eyed and try to get their brains to work again. Though before pulling back they both shared a very similar though.

 _-S-Soft lips-_

The two jerked apart and quickly jumped away from each other, both still so brightly colored they seemed to glow. Without even a word Ami sprinted back to her seat and dove into it just as Iruka walked in and saw them, looking curiously around the class he saw they slightly stunned looks and the blushing Ami and Sasuke before deciding to ask. "What happened, was there another fight?" Nobody answered, but the crimson colored faces of the two teens was evidence of other things.. Though through all of it there was one voice laughing almost hysterically, and only Naruto could hear it.

" **Hahahaha! History repeats itself once more!"** A certain fox hysterically spoke between heaving laughs, several minutes later he calmed himself. **"At least this time there's a chance you could take her as a mate and…."** Naruto's blush grew deeper as the fox spoke, the last thing he heard before cutting the connection was the fox beginning to crack up once more at the boy's expense.

Oh yes, this was going to be a fun few years

 ***Scene change: Time Skip Jutsu***

Naruto stood in the Uchiha district, looking around at the deserted homes he had to suppress the memories of the child Sasuke in him. After a year of preparing his mind and soothing the young Uchiha mind within his own Naruto had finally gotten up the courage to ask the Hokage for the key to the head clan house in the Uchiha district. After his costume change he was in dire need of it, very shortly after Ami, Hinata, and many of his fans had found out where he lived and he was tired of waking up in strange situations. One of such was especially odd.

 ***Flashback***

Naruto had just managed to get into his bed and was on the verge of sleep after a day of heavy training on his chakra control, he was now back up to a level where the shadow clone jutsu came easily to him once more and a good majority of his abilities were attainable again. Though a sudden sensation caught his attention and caused him to sit up extremely fast. The sight that awaited him was very shocking.

A very undressed Ami sat in his lap with a shocked expression on her face, apparently she'd been sleep walking and for some reason wound up in his house. Apparently in her dream she'd felt a strong pull (Can you guess? lol) and had gone toward it. Though at this point in time she was under the impression that he had snuck into her room. The response was instant, an _ear piercing scream._

 _SMACK!_

 ***Flashback End***

Not long after Naruto had spoken to Kurama and found out that Ami was going to be drawn to him as long as he was near seeing as technically their chakra was part of one being. Naruto had blushed at that seeing as right after Kurama had begun talking about mating with her and also began sending him images of him and Ami that would make Jiraiya's books look like child's play. After several more odd awakenings Naruto decided to talk to the Hokage about moving into the Uchiha district, claiming it to be for….. personal reasons.

And here he was, walking through the abandoned buildings and fighting off the growing surges of memories. Briefly everything would turn red and black, a spray of blood here, a pained scream there, and a body tumbling to the ground in front of him. As he walked these painful surges grew longer and more detailed, and then it happened.

 ***Flash: Tsukouyomi***

 **Sasuke stood, far younger now, looking helplessly as the illusionary version of his brother slashed down man, woman, and child alike as if they were nothing to him. Falling to his knees he grabbed his head and let tears spill from his eyes, giving a scream of mixed anguish and terror as he tried to block out the images that seemed to bore into his very soul.**

 ***Flash***

And then it was over, Naruto sat on his knees, head to the ground and holding his head. Fresh tears fell from his eyes, that last one had forced the inner Sasuke's feeling forth along with such pain that he couldn't tell which one actually made him cry. Slowly sitting back he panted and looked at the tall wooden pole, where Itachi had once stood. Glaring forward he pulled himself to his feet and groaned as his body fought him, the boy who had once been there had yet to fade away and wanted nothing more than to curl up and cry. Suppressing the feelings he made his way to the main house, he needed to overcome these memories if he was to live in this hollow place.

He reached the door, and placed his hand on the knob, every fiber of his body was screaming at him to let it go, run away, go back to living in the apartment, never return to this place again. Steeling his nerve he looked at the door with a stern gaze, his back(And blue) eyes holding determination to finish what he started. He slid the door open and stepped inside, expecting the most powerful flash of them all.

There was nothing, no pain, no dead images, not even a flash like there was all those other times. Stepping further he looked around, trying to see if maybe something would trigger it. It took nearly twenty minutes before he realized something, the boy in his mind had vanished, completely at peace. Did him resolving to go through all this bring him the power to fight off the images? Was he truly at peace with it all? Walking around for a bit longer he felt nothing more of the fear he'd once felt, none of it came back after him and nothing jumped out. He smiled lightly and went up to where he knew his room was, using Sasuke's memories to get there before sitting on the bed. This day had definitely been rough on him and he needed a bit of rest, but there was one last thing he needed to do. Sitting cross-legged on the floor he began running through a long series of hand seals, using memory from what the future Sasuke had given him. Getting to the last seal he whispered the name of the jutsu he'd been given.

"Memory release…"

 ***Scene Change** (That's right, no seeing the special ability yet) *****

Naruto sat in his usual spot, ignoring all the looks he was getting from the female population of his class. He'd long since gotten used to their looks and the constant asks for dates, he turned them down of course, needing to at least try to uphold the 'Sasuke' demeanor. It was the last day of their third year, the day Naruto had been preparing for. Today Mizuki would be tricking Ami into going after the forbidden scroll, and he would be there as well. Slowly the students began to file into the class and take their seats, all conversing happily about the test. Some boasted that they'd easily pass, others seemed a bit nervous. Naruto was confident in his ability and knew what needed to be done. Even if it would devastate him to watch, he needed to let Ami fail. If she didn't, she wouldn't ever end up on the path to taking on his former nindo. A small sad smile crossed his lips, only lasting a moment before he turned and looked out the window, appearing broody as 'Sasuke' was supposed to be.

A very excited shout brought him back to reality as he turned to the always bubbly Ami coming in with one silent Hinata Hyuuga. Both sent a look his way to which caused all three to blush and turn away, after a fair share of awkward moments (Usually caused by Ami) they had every right to do it.

His mental musings were interrupted by a voice behind him and a pair of breasts pressing to the back of his neck while a pair of slender arms curled around his neck. A very seductive voice whispered in his ear and caused him to release a shiver as her breath brushed his ear.

"Why hello there, Sasuke- _Koi_ " Came the voice of a certain blonde haired female, a major difference in this world was definitely her. Unlike in his world this girl was far more touchy feely and had a tendency to try….. unsavory things with him. He needed to keep a constant eye on her lest Ino take the opportunity to finally get what she called "The Objective" Sasuke and Naruto (The mental Sasuke, not the real one. I will occasionally add pieces where this Sasuke's emotions will force through) shivered at the thought.

"Ino, you really need to stop this. You know you won't sucCEED!" Naruto nearly jumped out of his chair as a certain delicate spot was grabbed by Ino, slapping the hand away he quickly did a replacement with Shikamaru, resulting in the poor boy receiving a huge beating for "Getting in the way of the objective again" Yes Naruto did that a lot, the girl honestly scared the hell out of him when she got like that.

Iruka then walked in and told everyone to take their seats, after a long speech about how the ninja world would be tough to take and how proud he was of them all he began calling names, He really only paid attention to the details of the original rookie nine.

The first test was a written exam which from what he could tell pretty much everyone passed, not surprising considering booksmarts was the easiest part of ninja life. The next two parts would really discern who was and wasn't cut out for it.

On the weapon training Everyone did fairly well, most using bloodlines and such to ensure their victory. Others without bloodlines either failed out entirely or barely passed this. Naruto had honestly forgotten he was supposed to be an academy student and threw a perfect score, he'd been so used to throwing kunai and shuriken that it just became second nature to throw them with deadly accuracy. Though it didn't seem to really surprise anyone so he just let it go. Stepping back to watch he winced slightly as he saw Ami's score, six out of ten wasn't bad, but it wasn't the best. He knew she needed to fail, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

The final part of the test came: The jutsu portion, Naruto waited calmly for his turn. Watching he was happy to see how all of his past friends still managed to pass, at least that hadn't changed. When his turn came he stepped to the front of the class and looked at Iruka and Mizuki, glaring intensely at the chunin and causing him to flinch back a little. No one could ever get the boy to explain his extreme hatred of the man, but everyone knew he did.

"Ok Sasuke, let's start with a transformation jutsu" Iruka said, hoping to break the tension. It worked as Sasuke turned to Iruka and made a half handsign lazily before a cloud of smoke enveloped him. When it faded away an older version of him stood there, a grey high collared shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back with a purple tie around his waist. Black pants were on his legs and a large katana hung from the tie. (Teenage Sasuke) Looking at Iruka he gave a nod, he'd just transformed from memory alone, and with a half seal at that. In a cloud of smoke an smirking Sasuke was back to normal.

"Alright, nice. Now for the replacement technique?" As soon as he said it he saw Sasuke vanish in a puff of smoke, being replaced with a chair while a confused Shikamaru fell to the ground in the back of class. A second later he reappeared and another groan came as the chair landed on poor shikamaru.

"Heh, ok. And finally, the clone jutsu?" Sasuke then smirked as a puff of smoke covered a majority of the room, when it cleared there was a dozen Sasukes standing in front of him smirking. What surprised everyone even more is when one picked up the pen Iruka had dropped and handed it back to him. Before Iruka could speak the Shadow clones vanished and Sasuke picked up a headband, heading back to his place in line.

"And finally, Ami Uzumaki" Iruka called out, smiling. He really hoped she'd pass this time, Kami knows she deserved it with how hard she worked for it. She managed the replacement jutsu with relative ease and reappeared with a confident smile.

"Transformation next Ami" Causing Ami to smirk. Behind her, nobody noticed Sasuke's eyes go wide.

"Transform!" Ami yelled as a cloud of smoke enveloped her, but instead of a simple transform an older version of Ami stood there, blowing a small kiss at Iruka, her hair hung longer and she clearly had curves in all the right places. Right down to her nether regions, which thankfully were covered by clouds, the girl was perfection. This might be why Iruka was rocketed back with blood from his nose. Laughing Ami changed back and pointed. Even Naruto had to admit, the girl was gorgeous. Though upon thinking about it he came to a conclusion.

 _-Wait, she looks like mom as a kid. which means….. OH GOD!"_ Nobody could figure out why Sasuke began suddenly turning green and nearly vomited.

"Gotcha! That was my Sexy jutsu, and you fell for it!" The result was a huge body racking punch to the head by Iruka, who yelled about dumb techniques.

With one last jutsu on the list Ami rubbed her head and went through the seals, before shouting the jutsu.

"Clone jutsu!""She shouted at the top of her lungs. The result, was less than pleasing. She'd put too much chakra into the clone so that when it formed, it was pale, sickly and looked unrealistic beyond belief.

"Ami….. I'm afraid you…. fail…." The words broke Iruka's heart like no others could. Ami looked on the verge of tears, hell even Sasuke looked saddened by this. With no words left to say Ami and the students simply walked from the class, leaving a depressed Iruka and a smirking Mizuki.

 ***On the playground outside the school***

Ami sat on the swingset, watching the other students get congratulations from their parents and families on passing. Why, why couldn't she get what she wanted for once? What was so wrong with her that she couldn't even make a single clone?!

"Hey Ami" Came the voice of none other than Mizuki, who placed a hand on the young redhead's shoulder. "Tough break huh?" He asked calmly as he kneeled next to her.

"What's wrong with me Mizuki-sensei? Why can't I ever seem to get the clone jutsu?" Ami asked, on the verge of tears. "I'll never become a genin…." She said dejectedly.

"Well..." came her sensei's voice. "I talked to Iruka and we decided that maybe we should give you a special genin exam" At this Ami jumped up, excited as ever. Neither of them seemed to noticed the raven haired boy in the tree above them.

 ***Scene Change***

Ami was sitting on the ground breathing a bit heavily when Iruka jumped down in front of her, clearly not happy right now at all.

"Ami! What are you doing stealing the forbidden scroll?!" He shouted at the young girl who looked a bit shocked by his reaction, hadn't she done what she was supposed to?

"But Iruka sensei, you and Mizuki sensei agreed that if i stole this and learned a jutsu out of it you'd make me a genin, didn't you" Ami asked innocently. This caused Iruka to look extremely confused, why would Mizuki. _-Oh no- "_ Ami run!" Iruka Yelled as a giant shuriken flew from the forest at the two of them. Mizuki was about to jump in the way to block if when the strangest thing happened.

The shuriken split down the middle and flew aside, both sides smashing into the ground and sliding to a stop. That wasn't even the strangest part yet, it was what had cut the shuriken. It was a tall, red haired teen, dressed in full anbu gear and holding a single arm out toward the blade. The arm was entirely wrapped up but up near his fingers you could see the wraps had torn, showing what looked like orange fur like skin, tipped in wicked black claws that looked as if they could shred flesh like butter. The teen stood up, equal in height with Iruka and turned, nothing could be seen behind his fox anbu mask aside from his blood red eyes and slit pupils. His hand fell to the side, giving everyone a better look at it. Ami thought it was cool while Iruka and Mizuki recognized that claw, it was identical (Albeit smaller) to the claw of the legendary demon fox. His hair was extremely short, aside from two protrusions coming off the top of his hair that looked vaguely similar to ears. But the most noticeable feature was the single red tail of chakra swaying behind him. It was Mizuki who managed to speak first.

"So the demon calls forth her inner demon to fight for her? Well then that just gives me a chance to kill you both" He tried sounding tough, but even he knew if this really was the kyuubi then he would stand no chance against it. Though Ami looked confused, demon?

"What do you mean demon? I'm not a demon Mizuki-teme" Ami shouted out, the anbu teen visibly tensed at that. Mizuki took this as a sign of fear and continued.

"I think it's time you knew brat" Mizuki smirked as he began "The fourth Hokage never killed the demon that attacked our village, he sealed it away, he sealed it inside you! You are the nine tailed de-" He was instantly shut up as the anbu teen appeared in front of him, sending a punch into the teachers jaw and sending him into the ground. Landing on the branch the teen spoke, softly at first, but slowly getting louder.

"You shouldn't assume just cuz she holds the demon, that she is the demon within her" He began "There is another within this village who shares her burden, he is the victim of the greatest crime to ever happen here and he has held his powers in secret for many years" Naruto knew the risk he was taking by giving them a hint, but he knew the riddle would keep them busy and the only people who would figure it out would be those who truly paid attention to detail. "But you will never meet him, as penalty for breaking the Sandiame's most sacred law, I hereby sentence you to die" With that Naruto jumped at the man, who dove out of the way last second and threw a punch at the anbu. Ducking the strike Naruto grabbed Mizuki by the arm and smashed his face into a tree: Once, Twice, Three times. Naruto kept smashing the chunin's bloody face into the tree over and over. Flashes of his own childhood coming back to his mind, Mizuki hurting Iruka, trying to kill him, siding with Orochimaru. Everything he'd done came back to haunt him as he began hitting him harder. He was on the verge of killing the man when he heard something, his bloodrage came to a stop when he heard Ami's voice.

"P-Please don't kill him…." Ami had a few tears in her eyes, looking at the Anbu who did all this just to protect her. She didn't want anyone to die just because they told her the truth. Naruto remembered a moment like that, when the villagers had attacked him and he pleaded to the Hokage to let them live. Dropping the bloody and whimpering Mizuki he walked the Ami, kneeling in front of her he lifted her chin.

"You are not the demon, in fact…. someday this" His hand gently touched her stomach, where his own seal was (Not that anyone could see it) "Will become your greatest ally" With that he stood and turned to leave, but a tug on his sleeve stopped him. Turning around he saw the little red head looking up at him, "Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Y-you said there was someone like me in the village, you said me and him share the same burden" Her eyes became filled with determination as she clenched his sleeve. "Please tell me who they are, if this power can become my strength…. then I can help them use it for their strength too!" At this both Naruto and Iruka smiled, both thinking _-She'll be a fine ninja-_ Leaning in he whispered very softly in her ear "He's the _last_ of his kind" With that he vanished, leaving the curious girl to try and figure out his riddle.

"What did he say?" Iruka asked, looking at the confused young girl.

"He said. 'He's the _last_ of his kind' but what does that mean?" She asked, not getting it but Iruka was definitely starting to. The last of his kind, and the victim of the biggest crime in the leaf village. It couldn't be though, that would be impossible. _-I should report this to the third, but first-_

"We'll worry about it later Ami, but first. Close your eyes for me" He smiled when he saw the confused look again, gesturing for her to just do it she sighed and did as she was asked. she then felt something on her head get pulled tight and tilted her head. "Ok, open them up" When she did, she noticed Iruka was missing his headband, reaching up slowly she felt the band on her, metal plate and all. Her eyes went wide as she nearly jumped out of her skin in sheer joy.

"Oh my god! You mean it?!" She shouted out, watching her sensei give a nod. "But, I… I didn't do anything?" She seemed even more confused.

"Well, Mizuki gave you a test didn't he? Even if it was a trick, you completed the test. You're a ninja Ami" He said and caught the girl as she tackled him in a hug and yelled in sheer joy.

"YATTA!"

In a tree a few feet from the two, a certain raven haired teen smiled before jumping away.

"Mission one: completed"

 **And that's the end of page three y'all, hope ya like it. it was a real pain to get it done on such short notice but I'll keep updating and I'll have the next chapter of Power of the Soul up within the week. Anyways review and such, no flames please. I'll also be revealing Naruto's secret power during the wave arch ok? Comment the girls you think Naruto should be with and if i can make them fit I'll add them ok?**

 **Ja ne**


	4. page 4

**Hello my dear fans, It is my extreme pleasure to bring you yet another piece to my new (Apparently hit) series, but first a few answers.**

 **Sunrisehime: I fully intend to have a good Sasuke as the story continues, however due to outside factors. *cough* Orochimaru *Cough* other enemies *Smiles* we will see Sasuke having a bit of trouble staying on the proper path and due to Sasuke's mind still existing within Naruto there will be times when he will stray.**

 **BacoBoyX9: Naruto will have a mix of his and Sasuke's elemental jutsu. Sasuke's is just more prominent as of now due to the body originally belonging to a fire/lighting user.**

 **As for pairings, I will take all suggestions into consideration, if you have a less common pairing in mind I will happily add it so long as you can provide a situation in which it can happen :)**

 **And without further adue. I give you….**

 **Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Page 4**

The next morning after the incident Iruka had stopped by the Hokage's office in order to report what had happened, being completely caught off guard when he was told the Hokage hadn't sent any anbu to that location Iruka was now even more confused.

"B-But Hokage-sama both me and Ami saw a Konoha anbu there last night, he even told us about another Jinchuuriki hidden within the village somewhere" Iruka said, getting the old man's eyes to shoot wide as his pipe dropped to the desk.

"A-another Jinchuuriki? How can that be?" The Third asked in utter shock, no one else had even displayed the effects of a demon. "But who could it be, Iruka-san" The aged kage asked. This could be vital information to the village's survival, if this Jinchuuriki was dangerous then it could spell doom for everyone, Ami included.

"He didn't say, he simply gave us small hints. Such as 'The victim of the largest crime to happen in the leaf'" At this Sarutobi narrowed his eyes, that hint didn't really narrow it down, there were several large crimes in the village. "The other was, He's the last of his kind" This hint got Hiruzen's attention, the largest crime in the the leaf village that only left 'One of a kind' was….

"Iruka, I will have to further look into this. Please keep this information between you, Ami and I until I can get to the bottom of this" This was no laughing matter, if Sasuke Uchiha was the Jinchuuriki and the trauma of the genjutsu kicked in at just the wrong time, they could be dealing with an incident on the same scale as the kyuubi attack.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Iruka said, before being dismissed. After he was gone Sarutobi rubbed his temples and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this job"

 ***Scene Change***

A certain raven haired Uchiha stood in front of the mirror in his house, grabbing a hold of a single hair he gave a tug, pulling it out and showing it to be a single blond strand. Giving a sigh he shook his head. The only downside to Sasuke's gift, the longer it's used, the more it left behind. Looking into the mirror again he looked for anything else that was out of place, noticing nothing he gave a nod.

"Well, best be getting to class, don't want to be late for team placement" With that he got dressed in his usual outfit and was out the door, using Chakra to run up a wall And beginning to use rooftops to avoid street traffic. He knew a kid his age shouldn't know this, but he needed to practice his control more anyways so he decided it was ok. Sprinting along he jumped from a roof and fell straight into a tree in the school courtyard, landing completely silently above a certain Aburame Shino who was lounging under the tree quietly and waiting for school to begin. The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when the young Uchiha dropped down next to him and caused a small shocked shout from the usually stiotic Aburame.

"You remind me a lot of a predatory animal Sasuke-kun" The boy said as he adjusted his glasses, causing Sasuke to look at him.

"What do you mean Shino?" Naruto asked him, wondering what Shino planned to say.

"You move almost silently, never revealing your true power until the last possible moment, always poised to strike when the opponent is weakest, kind of like a fox" Shino explained while looking over the boy. Sasuke gave him a curious grin, clearly taking that as a compliment for some odd reason.

 _-Hehe, guess I take after you Kurama-_ Naruto thought, getting the demon to give a slight huff.

 _ **-If you did then you'd have been a lot more deadly as a child and much more destructive-**_ The demon seemed to have a knack for ruining their bonding moments just by reminding Naruto that Kurama was in fact a demon.

"Hehe, thanks Shino. It's good to know I can sneak up on even the Aburame every now and then" Sasuke said with a small smile, clearly happy with his skill. Shino had to admit, the young Uchiha did in fact have skills. More times than Shino would like to admit he had been snuck up on by the Uchiha boy, it was slightly intimidating that he could evade detection of even his insects. At one Sasuke had even snuck up on Xiba (Fem Kiba: Deal with it) and Akamaru, which was scary in itself. If this boy could hide from the detection prowess of two of the strongest tracker bloodlines, what else could he do. There were rumors before that he could also hide from the Byakugan, but nobody could yet confirm or deny them yet.

After a few more minutes of chatting between the two the bell rang and both went on their way into the school, Naruto taking a seat in the back of the class today and looking around the room. Shortly after he saw the familiar young redhead sit next to him followed by the young Hyuuga heiress on the other side. He didn't mind, it kept Xiba from taking the seat and trying to make a bunch of 'InUchiha pups' as she called them. Ever since he had defeated her brutally in a spar outside the school she'd become obsessed with making him hers. They were just kids for Pete's sake, how did her and Ino even know these things?!

A third person took a seat, a familiar mop of unruly brown hair sat in front of Sasuke. Turning around it was none other than Xiba Inuzuka giving him a very unpleasantly evil grin, shivering a little he averted his gaze to where Iruka was about to walk in. He was right as their sensei came through the door slowly and smiled at the class.

After the rest of the students came in Iruka went through a lengthy speech about how proud he was of them all for passing the exam and how the ninja world was only going to get tougher from here. "Ok kids, Team One:..." Naruto blurred it out until he heard the familiar ring.

"Team Seven: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, And Ami Uzumaki" Naruto's jaw nearly dropped to the desk when he'd heard that. No Sakura?! What was going on here?! but even more shocking was the next part.

"Your sensei will be Obito Uchiha" Naruto literally fell from his chair at this, shocking several students (I'll explain this as well, major plot twist to this story and trust me you'll like it!)

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Came the voice of Ami as she dropped next to her friend in hopes he was alright, she couldn't have him getting sick now, she'd just gotten onto his team!

Sasuke slowly sat up in front of them, holding his head as he groaned a little. "Y-yeah, just a bit shocked. I didn't know there was another Uchiha in the village"

"Well, legally there isn't" Came a voice from behind them that totally shocked the three. Naruto turned and saw him, same black hair, same face, everything he'd seen in the past life, but… where was the damage from the rock? He had both eyes, no wrinkles, it looked as if….. he'd survived the mission with Kakashi! Quickly getting his emotions under control he took a small breath of air and looked at the elder Uchiha.

"What do you mean when you say legally you're not an Uchiha Obito-san?" Naruto asked calmly, causing the older boy to smile a little.

"Well, since I became Jounin I changed my last name, I even completely stopped using my bloodline just to keep as much distance between me and the…. the clan as possible" He paused when he mentioned the clan, remembering what had happened to Sasuke. Seeing the younger Uchiha only slightly wince was a bit shocking, he'd taken the death of the clan almost as hard as the loss of his best friend, this boy had witnessed the massacre as it happened, and only gave a small reaction. _-This is interesting, he must've built up a ton of mental walls, even I haven't fully gotten over the death of Kakashi and yet… this boy managed to build a strong enough mental barrier to not only block out a Tsukouyomi, but also the mental scarring of a massacre before his very eyes-_ Obito thought to himself, clenching a fist when he remembered the death of his close friend.

Looking up at his students Obito gave a bright smile, quickly becoming more determined than ever at the idea of training these kids to be just like his old squad _-Just with less disagreements-_ He thought, chuckling to himself. "Alright guys, meet me on the roof in ten minutes" With that he vanished in a shunshin. Leaving a lot of the class stunned. It was iruka who snapped out of it and began the list again.

Teams are as such.

Team eight: Xiba, Shino, Sakura

Team nine: Still active

Team ten: Ino Shika Chou

After being dismissed Naruto and the gang made their way to the roof, finding their sensei sitting there looking at a headband, not saying anything but simply glaring at it intently. Upon seeing his students he quickly brightened up and smiled at them.

"Ok guys, as you know my name is Obito, Though my last name now is Hatake. But for now we're going to get some introductions done. I'm Obito, My likes are Ramen, training, punctuality, and those precious to me, MY dislikes are rapists, people who abandon their friends, and anyone who attacks those I care for. My dream is to train you three to be able to become anything you wish" He said with a calm smile. Pointing to Ami he spoke again. "You're up Red Sun"

Grumbling a little about being called red Ami began her intro "Ami Uzumaki, My likes are Ramen, Training, My friends, and getting stronger. My dislikes are people who treat others bad for no reason and the time it takes to cook ramen noodles. My dream is to become Hokage, so everyone will see and acknowledge me!" Obito smiled lightly at that, an admirable dream.

"You next Dark Force" He said, pointing to Sasuke, who in turn thought over the name, smiling about it lightly. "My Name is N-" He caught himself and coughed, hoping nobody noticed it. "My name, is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are surprisingly few, only consisting of my friends, ramen and tomatoes. My dislikes are everything else. My dream- Nothing, I have an ambition…" At this Sasuke's face turned into one of sheer determination. "I will kill a few people, protect my loved ones, and also resurrect my clan" He added at the end, he would eventually need to do it anyways so he figured why not make it a list item. The list though, had shocked Obito, he knew itachi was on the kill list, but who else could this boy have on his list? He couldn't help but smile when he saw the two females blushing deeply when Sasuke said he'd resurrect his clan, it seems they both had ideas in mind.

"And you last Silent Blue" Hinata gave a bit of a glare as well before beginning, her shyness mostly gone due to Sasuke and Ami's help. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga, My likes are the same as Sasuke and Ami's, Dislikes are similar as well. My dream is to assist my team in accomplishing their goals and to one day merge the branch and main houses of the Hyuuga clan" She said softly. This gained nods from her teammates as well as Obito, these three clearly already had great team work. They would easily pass the bell test.

"Well, with that out of the way it's time to get down to business then, tomorrow I will see you all at training ground seven for your final exam. This one will determine whether or not you will actually be my students, or if you'll be in the academy for another year" He steeled his gaze while looking his team over, each one gave a confident smirk and nodded to him.

Oh yeah, this team was definitely going to do great things.

 **Cutting this chapter short y'all to inform you that I do not like my story being called trash, i can tolerate a bad review, but completely disregarding my work as trash is unacceptable. Now I'll let it slide this time, but the next time it happens I will be reporting the user, that is uncalled for.**

 **But anyways to those who have stuck with me thank you, only one more page before we begin that Wave arch! lol.**


	5. Page 5

***Stretches and gives a small sigh* Hey Y'all, now I've been getting quite a few questions and comments as of my last page. So I figure I'll do my best to put them all to rest.**

 **RoboCopio: I have a plan, simply put.**

 **Guest Q: Same answer, many much surprises at hand my friend.**

 **Raijin: You have a point, but let's see you keep your mind completely intact after receiving the shock that Naruto had received, coupled with the fact that his teammate is an almost exact replica of his old self. Please don't be offended, simple facts.**

 **Tsukoblue: I have been considering the idea of Rin, many have suggested it and it is a definite concept I would love to see play out. We shall see further development in this area.**

 **Btw if anyone can tell me what place and time each of the Naruto movies took place I fully intend to add them, so please tell me**

 **Ok With all the recent questions answered, allow us to begin!**

 **Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Chapter 1: Page 5**

Naruto had woken up early this morning, hoping to get his team gathered up to get them ready for the test. He stopped at Hinata's along the way, seeing as they lived much closer than Ami and him. Coming to the front gate he addressed the two branch members with respect that surprised them both.

"Hello Hyuuga-dono, I'm here to pick up Hinata for our team exam" He said calmly, both Hyuuga giving him an individual nod before one went into the compound. A few moments later the Hyuuga heiress walked out, bidding the branch member a quick goodbye before addressing her long time friend.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, how are you this morning?" She asked, a soft smile on her lips. Naruto gave a similar smile and noddd to her.

"I'm not bad, kinda had a rough time getting to sleep though" This brought a frown to the Bluenette's face, this wasn't the first time she'd heard about Sasuke's sleep trouble. It was really beginning to concern her, he'd always pass it off, but she knew there was something deeper to it. She'd need to confront him later to see if she could help him out with this and get him to sleep better. A small blush crossed her cheeks as a thought came to mind that would DEFINITELY help Sasuke get a good night's sleep. Quickly shaking it off she gave him a small smile and nodded as they went on their way to get Ami.

When they arrived it was Naruto who knocked, resulting in a loud crash followed by feet thudding across the floor, someone was running. Both of them smiled when a sleepy Ami opened the door, though that quickly turned into a deep blush from Naruto and Hinata turning away. Ami was dressed in little more than a white long shirt and her lingerie, which Naruto wasn't even sure about seeing as he couldn't see it under the long shirt. Needless to say, any pervert would love this scene.

The sight of her two friends instantly woke up the redhead as she realized her lacking state of dress and screamed for Sasuke to look away, who happily complied for fear of another huge slap. Ami Quickly invited them both in and ran as fast as she could to her room to get dressed. Slowly the two entered the home, Naruto couldn't help but remember everything that happened in this appartment. He picked up an instant ramen container and sighed, this used to be him….

Hinata noticed the way Sasuke was looking around with a look of reminiscence, had he lived like her close friend before. She chalked it up as another reason to talk to Ami about finding out more about their dark haired teammate. She'd need to find time today when she was alone with Ami. As she watched she saw Sasuke navigate a house he'd never been in before as if the place used to be his own. Following behind him she watched the young Uchiha go through some sort of memory lane trip before he suddenly stopped, turning and smiling at her with the usual half smile/grin he always gave. _-Someday I'll figure you out Sasuke-kun, I just hope it's not too late-_ She thought quietly.

Soon Ami came out again fully dressed and ready to go, adjusting her headband a little and nodding to her friends "All set! Let''s go pass that test!" She said confidently as she grinned happily. Her teammates smiled as well before each one followed the young redhead, beginning their long adventure.

 ***Training Ground: Seven***

At the training grounds the three preteens met up with their soon to be sensei, who smiled and held up two bells.

"Now, all you need to do, is get the bells" He said with a smile, while his team gave him cuious looks. It was Ami who spoke first.

"Sensei, there are only two bells" She made the obvious assumption, causing Obito to nod. Time to see just what this team was made of. He held up one finger and smiled at his team.

"That is correct Ami, there are two bells for one specific reason. The one who doesn't get a bell, goes back to the academy for another whole year and must retake the genin exam. Those who get a bell, officially become my genin team" He said and watched as Hinata and Ami's faces turned into that of shock and terror. Knowing he'd done his job he got into a fighting stance, a bit concerned that Sasuke didn't seem affected in the slightest by the idea of going back to the academy. Chalking it up as overconfidence he smiled and gave a come at me gesture. "Come with intent to kill or you will fail this exam" He said with a deadly tone.

Before either Sasuke or Hinata could react Ami charged forward, sending a sloppy punch at Obito that she then swapped out fot a sneaky roundhouse toward his temple. A bit surprised by the sneak attack Obito had to throw up a single arm to block the kick, being a former Anbu like his old friend (He became Anbu to honor Kakashi) he was easily able to block the weak kick, but he did give praise for such a sneaky move.

"Step one: Taijutsu, a ninja's art of hand to hand combat decides just what role a ninja plays on the battlefield. This is the basis for being a ninja" Obito spoke before grabbing another trick shot from Ami and swinging her like a bat into Hinata, releasing Ami he let them both go flying into the woods while yelling. "I recommend hiding! It'll make surprising me easier!" He went to turn to Sasuke, but was forced to dodge as the Uchiha sent a punch straight passed his nose. _-Kids fast!-_ He thought before jumping over a sweep kick that threatened to catch him. Jumping away he whipped out a kunai and blocked a few that were tossed from Sasuke. _-I may need to reassess this boy later to see just how strong he is-_

Naruto on the other hand was smiling internally, he knew he had to get his team together in order to pass the test, but that old Naruto mind was having a ball showing off for his soon to be sensei. Dashing forward he channeled chakra to his legs and sprung into the air before running through several handsigns that made Obito's eyes widen. Taking a deep breath he spat out a small fireball that almost made Obito laugh, though it was a distraction as he ran through several more and breathed a huge pulse of wind into it to create a giant inferno of blue fire.

"Elemental Fusion: Azure Flamethrower!" He announced (Magically like all ninja seem to be able to do lol) through the attack as he watched his sensei rapidly backflip to escape the huge torrent of blue fire.

Obito on the other hand was panicking slightly, this teen in just three attacks already had him on the defensive and was displaying elemental jutsu! Hell he knew the young boy would use fire, but to be able to blend wind and fire seamlessly? It was almost unheard of at his age! He jumped back and ran through handsigns for a water jutsu, spewing a torrent of water into the flames in hopes of stopping their approach. Thankfully it worked but when he looked around the young Uchiha was nowhere to be seen. Looking for him he realized the boy had used that jutsu as a diversion to cover his escape.

"Hell of a diversion, kid used a combination I've never even heard of. and thanks to me not using my sharingan i didn't even get a chance to see it all" He groaned and deadpanned, that jutsu was really badass and he totally missed it.

Meanwhile Naruto had caught up to Ami and Hinata in the woods, smirking a little as he dropped in front of them. The two jumped at first but upon seeing him they calmed down and listened as he explained what they should do.

"Ok, we got the plan right?" He looked at them both, neither looked very happy with this plan. Why would he risk not passing the test in order to help them?

"But Sasuke, if you don't get a bell you won't get to become a ninja. How can you follow your dream?" Ami asked concerned, she really wanted to help Sasuke like he'd helped her.

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile and held out his fist to hers. "Don't worry Ami, when he sees how awesome we are as a team, he'll definitely pass us" He said, giving a small hint that he knew they'd pass without actually giving it away, it was enough to get his team's confidence up.

Giving nods the three preteens all took off in various directions, their goals set in mind and fully prepared to get their mission done.

 ***With Obito* [Background music: Centuries by Fall Out Boy]**

Obito stood in the clearing, he could feel a chakra signature coming his way and could easily tell it was the resident Jinchuuriki, Ami. He was proven correct when said girl came sprinting from the woods, recklessly charging what was clearly a stronger opponent. He got ready to fight her when he suddenly felt a shift in wind behind him, ducking on in instinct he saw several shuriken fly passed where his head once was. Turning in the direction they came from he saw nothing but a cloud of smoke, shadow clones. Quickly refocusing he saw Ami's fist a brief moment before he leaned back just in time to dodge her. What scared him though, was that he saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha above him going through a series of handsigns for a fire jutsu. _-He wouldn't do that unless Ami was…. oh no-_ He looked at the grinning Ami who turned and sent a kick toward Obito which forced him to jump, cursing as this left him unable to dodge whatever technique Sasuke was about to use.

Meanwhile Naruto had finished the handsigns and breathed a series of fireballs at Obito speaking though the flames yet again (Naruto logic, don't question me! *Pewdiepie voice*) "Pheonix fire jutsu!" Before beginning another set of handsigns. Ending the long series he took in a deep breath and spit several air bullets into the fire, they were small, each about the size of a fist, but they did the trick. The fires sped up and turned a nearly neon blue that flew at Obito, who in turn was hit by all the fire at once.

Naruto landed next to the real Ami and watched the blue inferno, speaking softly to calm the thoughts he knew were going through her head. "He's alive, he wouldn't be taken down by something that simple, no matter how well it was put together" He was proven correct when the flames died to show a log that was turned to cinders. Spinning on a dime Naruto shoved Ami to the left and crossed his arms over his chest and received a kick to them, sending him rocketing off the ground and flying backward. Flipping in the air he landed on his feet and dug his nails into the ground to stop himself. Looking forward he saw Obito engaging Ami in a very one sided Taijutsu battle with Ami, easily blocking and dodging all her strikes. Naruto charged forward once more, giving a single hand gesture that qualified as a signal. Getting close enough Sasuke ran through a set of Familiar handsigns and mumbled softly "Memory Release Phase Two: Itachi Uchiha"

The result was instant, Naruto felt a sudden rush of power that ran through him like wild fire. He knew he had to do this quickly, getting in close he slid to a stop and sent a huge sweeping kick toward Obito's head. This got the exact reaction he'd wanted as Obito turned and looked him dead in the eyes, his own eyes going wide at what he thought he saw. Itachi Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan boring into his black eyes just before his whole world went dark.

 **[End Background Music]**

When Obito woke up from his genjutsu induced sleep he saw his students, each one grinning while Sasuke held up the two bells that had been on his side. Looking at Sasuke he had to make sure what he saw hadn't actually happened, it had to have been a genjutsu. He saw simply Sasuke's ever present black eyes with blue pupils in them, and a smirking preteen.

Naruto on the other hand was relieved, he had only needed Itachi's Sharingan for a few seconds to get the desired result, the rest could easily be played off as him using a genjutsu. Looking into his sensei's eyes he couldn't help but smirk, he was already beginning to believe he saw an illusion so it would be easy to play it off.

"So.." Obito said, shaking his head lightly to clear his mind as he stood. "You have the bells Sasuke, what do you plan to do now?" He asked, he knew this team was going to pass simply based on how well they worked.

"Well actually sensei, it was Hinata who got them. She gave them to me so that I could give them back to you" This answer was lost on Obito, give them back? But why would they…. Then it hit him. "We all want to be ninja sensei, and we want to be a team. If we can't all be on the same team then we will all try again next year" Sasuke said with a smile, the three of them turning around and starting to walk. It was then that Obito spoke again.

"You passed" The words caused the preteens to turn, though the only one not shocked was Sasuke. After all that'd happened, Obito wasn't surprised by this, Sasuke seemed to be a step ahead everytime. "Congratulations you three, you're officially team seven now. Welcome to life as ninjas" This brought a smile to the three faces, each one elated that they had passed, though it seemed like Sasuke just knew the whole time they would. _-I'll need to speak to the Hokage later to see what might have been overlooked by the schools-_ He thought before addressing his team once more. "We will meet back here post haste tomorrow and begin training, everyday we will do two hours of group training and sparring before we do D rank missions, from there we will gauge how well this team works till I deem you ready for C ranks. Understood?" He explained, getting nods from everyone he dismissed them.

"Alright you two," Naruto said, addressing his team and smiling. "Dinner's on me tonight you pick the place, I'll pay for it" At this Ami shouted for ramen, which led to a vote, and the three of them found themselves all enjoying several (For Hinata that's like, two) bowls of ramen while Obito watched from a distance, admiring how this team was already so close. They were going to be the next big thing out there.

Oh if only he knew how big….

 **And thus concludes the first arch and ends Chapter one my friends *Blows kisses* you've been a wonderful audience. Who else might fall for Sasuke, who will kiss Sasuke in the next chapter, might Sasuke even be attacked by a certain Inuzuka Yamanaka combo? Who knows? Only me! Ahahahahaha. How evil of me, don't worry y'all, you're going to like next chapter. We finally reveal the full power of Sasuke's gift to Naruto!**


	6. Chapter 2 pg 1

**Hello everyone, yep I am in fact already done with yet another lovely chapter of my story and I am happy to present it as well as answering any questions my fans might have.**

 **LegoJoe: I explained this previously, I apologize if it's rude but I don't like repeating explinations**

 **Guadian of The Three Planes: Memory release shall be explained during the wave arch, his affinities will be mixed between Naruto and Sasuke, the Chukuto is undecided currently.**

 **Frytrix: I apologize, but the names are my choice and I found them funny**

 **Guest Q: You are extremely smart, but the explanation shall be given very soon and you can tell me if you like it.**

 **BigFan22: Love the idea, I won't go overboard but the number will be a bit higher than four, I would love to read your story when you begin though. Please send me the link as soon as you get it, we can exchange ideas**

 **The Beauty: Sakura has kinda been left a bit in my story, but that's only to make room for other ideas, I'll touch up on it in a bit I promise. As for Rin this has been mentioned many times and I've decided it shall be a part of the story.**

 **Now, all questions answered and surprisingly only one flame to address I shall begin the story we all love so much. (By the way, side note I will continue P.O.T.S as soon as I have ideas to add, feel free to pm me with the ideas and If I like them I'll add them in)**

 **Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Chapter 2: Page 1**

It turned out Obito was quite a different sensei than Kakashi was, right off the bat they had begun with spars, followed by grueling workouts that could only be carried out as a team. He even made doing D ranks hard, ever try to catch a cat while kunai are being whipped at you? Tried to walk an old lady across the street while defending her from attacks by your own sensei? No? Oh then you've missed all the fun, Obito's training was both mentally and physically stimulating, each day the teenagers went home feeling like their limbs might fall off. However today each of them had gone through enough, in the Hokage office the team finally snapped. We now find our favorite heroes sitting in front of the old kage, each one ready to jump the old man if he even attempted to hand that D rank mission to Obito.

"Old man!" Ami shouted, she might have calmed down during the time with her team, but even she had a breaking point. "We DEMAND a C rank mission! These D ranks are simple chores that people are too lazy to do! Give us something real!" She said, voicing the opinion of her team. They had all changed during their training, Obito having trained out their personality flaws and their fighting flaws as well. The change was completely visible as well, considering that it had taken this long for them to even get a complaint. Iruka was about to object, but was quickly stopped by the elder kage. "I think I have a mission suited for the three of you" He said, again silencing Iruka, much to said Chunin's ire. "A simple escort mission should suffice as a test to see if you're all ready for C ranks, just the typical bandits and such" He smiled and tossed the scroll to Obito, calling for an Anbu to come. "Please tell Tazuna to come in, we've got his escort now"

The Anbu nodded and left the room, bringing back the old man Naruto remembered so well. He couldn't help but smile as he saw him, this time they'd be prepared for the mission. They wouldn't have any foul ups. It was just then that Tazuna had to speak and ruin it.

"Wait, you're sending me out with three brats? They look like they couldn't defend themselves from a squirrel, especially the short one" He slurred drunkenly, smiling when The scene happened almost exactly the way it had in his world, except unlike him, Ami almost landed a punch. After she calmed down and began muttering to herself Obito addressed Tazuna.

"Tazuna-san, I assure you my team can handle any bandits that might come our way, and should things become too much, I am a Jounin, We can handle this mission, you have my word" He said, watching as Tazuna shifted nervously, something was off about this. Deciding it was best to let it play out he then addressed his team, turning and nodding to them. "Ok, we meet at the village gates in two hours. Gather anything you need and we will leave, dismissed."

With a nod each teen took off, headed home to pack for their day.

 ***With Ami***

Said young redhead was zooming about her home, gathering ramen, clothing, weapons, anything she could carry in her kunai pouch and backpack. She was extremely eager to get this mission underway. Grabbing a change of clothing she ran to the bathroom to change, couldn't be in torn and sweaty clothing on her first C rank.

"If I keep this up, soon I'll be able to find that boy who's like me. And I'll be able to protect my friends rather than relying on the red hair ninja to save us again…." She said as she got her things and dashed out the door, she needed to get stronger if she was going to protect everyone and meet the man who saved her.

 ***With Hinata***

Hinata came home, exhausted from training and yet wide awake due to getting her first C rank. She was so excited she ran right passed her usually angry sister, who had been about to challenge her to a spar to prove she was better. Angry at being ignored Hanabi charged at her older sibling, only to be surprised when said girl spun, as if on instinct, and backhanded her hard right across the cheek. The younger girl was sent sliding down the hall and into the wall in the far back of the hallway. Groaning softly Hanabi looked at the blurred version of her sister running over and repeatedly apologizing, before it went dark.

 **(So Hinata just got her accidental revenge on her younger sibling, let's leave her to apologize shall we?)**

 ***With Nasuke! (See what I did there? Haha Don't question me)***

Naruto was currently fully packed, having packed up everything he'd need weeks ago and anticipating this day. He'd been preparing mentally and physically for this since the day he'd become a ninja. Now it was finally here and he was already nervous, hoping things went as planned. He had to remember though, an old saying that still held true to this day, "No plan ever survives contact with the enemy." He would just need to adapt to the situations this world threw at him, and do his best to save Zabuza and Haku this time. Grabbing his sealing scroll he put his kunai holster on along with his backpack and jumped out his window, landing easily on the ground and sprinting towards the gate. _-Things WILL be different this time, I'll make sure. I hope you're behind me on this one Kurama-_ He thought to his companion, they didn't talk much, usually only when he needed to be given a boost or when they needed to make plans, but he needed to know if his friend was behind him on this, just in case.

 _ **-This one is a time when I'm fully behind you Kid, the last time these two got killed they were enemies later in the great war. We can't risk that a second time-**_ The demon thought to his container, his reason was selfish, but Naruto knew what he meant. They couldn't let Zabuza and Haku die this time. This was their second chance to really affect the future, they couldn't foul it up.

 ***Village Gates***

The team had fully assembled, ready to take on their first real mission. Each one had a different emotion that Obito could clearly gauge: Ami was crazy excited, Sasuke was confident beyond belief, and Hinata looked about to explode from nervousness and excitement. Giving them their orders the team began walking along the path to the Wave Village: Hinata taking point with Ami and Sasuke flanking her to the sides of Tazuna, Obito covered the rear and kept a watchful eye on them all.

The team continued to make idle conversations for a while, asking questions about Wave, though Tazuna was really good at avoiding unwanted topics. He explained the lack of money and food in his village, but managed to completely avoid any attempts at explaining why they were that way. This continued until Naruto saw a puddle along the way, smirking slightly he went through a few hand signs before muttering softly. Looking up again he grinned as he glared at the puddle with a familiar pair of grey ringed eyes, making a single gesture with his left finger that not even Obito noticed a sudden pull yanked two ninja from inside the puddle and launched them into the air. Quickly dispelling his jutsu he jumped back and yelled out while pointing at the men, who in turn recovered in the air and prepared to attack. His eyes widened though, as Obito was wrapped in the chain while preparing to attack, with a sickening noise the chains pulled hard, shredding through him like a chainsaw.

Naruto sprung into action, Naruto sprinted forward and threw a kunai toward the men before using a replacement to switch and use the force of his own throw to launch himself at the Demon Mist Brothers. Going through a few hand signs Naruto took a breath and breathed a small thin stream of fire, almost like a blow torch. The fire cut through the Demon Brothers' chain as they both detached, attempting to claw Naruto. At that moment a second Naruto appeared, sending a kick to the older brother and launching him to the ground before looking at Hinata and Ami. "Protect Tazuna, I'll handle this!" He shouted, turning to see the the real Naruto. He was pleased when he saw said raven haired teen remove the missing ninja's gauntlet and slash him with it. The younger sibling's eyes went wide as he felt the poison from his own gauntlet fill his veins, turning to his brother he went to speak, but was silenced by the hard metal gauntlet colliding with his temple.

The older brother sprinted passed Naruto, headed toward Ami and Hinata. The two completely froze as Naruto began to sprint, knowing his body still wasn't trained enough to exceed the speed of a High level missing ninja. His eyes went wide as he realized he wouldn't make it unless he used Kurama or Memory Release. Channeling chakra to his legs he started running through hand signs, about to unleash his Jutsu when he suddenly saw a blur appear and clothesline the older sibling. The masked ninja collided with a tree and was left unconscious, leaving a frowning Obito in his wake. Said turn quickly turned on Tazuna as he made his way over, almost activating his sharingan in his anger. "Care to explain why there are two missing ninja from the Mist village after you Tazuna? They certainly seemed to want to get to you, the older one completely ignored Sasuke and charged YOU" He demanded, he knew something had been off.

At this point Tazuna was sweating, he dropped to his knees and began pleading. He explained how his village was too poor to afford a higher rank ninja mission and how he needed to finish the bridge to get rid of Gato. After the explanation, Obito had a sad yet irritated look on his face. He knew he needed to help, but he couldn't risk his team unless they actually wanted this. Turning to them he gave them the 'Time to get serious' look, causing them all to stiffen and prepare. He gave a quick look to the unarmed and tied up Demon Brothers, curious as to why Sasuke had taken their gauntlets, but decided to ask later. "Ok, this mission is now a B rank, possibly A if things get any worse. Now I plan to continue this mission, but if you three don't want to then I will bring you back and request a higher rank team but-" He was cut off by Ami.

"Hell no! I'm gonna continue, this man needs our help and I'm not gonna give up on him!" She shouted, gaining a smile from the whole team. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see a grinning Sasuke, who nodded in agreement. Turning to Hinata she saw the determined look in her eyes and instantly knew her Hyuuga friend was on board. Each teen turned to their sensei, the determination radiating off them as Tazuna practically became a mess of tears and 'Thank you's'. OBito smiled brightly and nodded before turning to the old man.

"We'll take the mission, but you will owe us for a B or A rank pay when your village gets up and running again, understood?" He said, it wasn't really a question, it was what was going to happen. Tazuna was more than happy to agree.

 ***Small Skip***

After a few hours of walking and a small boat ride the team was just beginning to notice a thick fog rolling in, unusually thick fog. Naruto looked around as they walked, beginning to hear a noise in the trees. He quickly ran through his hand signs while the fog masked his hands and mumbled almost inaudibly _"Memory Release: Juugo"_ He finished just in time as he heard the familiar noise and yelled "Get down!" Shoving Ami to the side he watched as Obito tackled Tazuna and Hinata. Turning quickly he let his arm become a strange grey spiked claw and caught the blade handle before spinning and releasing it in a different direction. The blade stuck into the ground a few feet away as a man appeared where he thought the blade had landed, getting a huge shock as he fell to his back with a thud. Groaning softly the man got up and growled, looking confused. He'd planned that entrance perfectly, how could it have gone wrong?

Naruto quickly undid the Jutsu so nobody would see how he'd done that, passing it off as a simple misfire the man made. Snickering slightly at the man's sudden fall he stepped forward, ready to fight, only to be stopped by Obito. Looking at the man he tried to figure out what he was doing, remembering that if a Genin displayed high level techniques it'd raise even more questions. He didn't need another Hokage visit because he unleashed a giant blue fire storm on another enemy. Deciding it would be better to save his power till it was needed he stepped back for Obito.

"So, Obito the former Susano'o Master, how honored am I to see this?" Zabuza said, sarcasm evident as he picked up his sword. A few test swings before placing it on his back, turning to Obito and his team, "I'll make you a deal, give up the old man and walk away, you'll all live longer that way" His tone didn't leave room for argument, but it was clear by the team's expression they didn't intend to heed his request. Sighing softly Zabuza stepped forward, beginning a series of hand signs. "If you won't leave, then I'll be forced to make you, Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" He shouted as a large beast of water flew from the lake in front of them and roared at the Jounin before charging forward. Said Jounin began his own series of handsigns before calling his Jutsu name, "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" before a huge flame in the shape of a dragon head flew into the water dragon. Both Jutsu collided with a resounding noise and exploded into a steam cloud.

Obito searched the steam, looking for his foe and hoping that he didn't- A voice cut off his train of thought. "Defending the old man was a mista-" A stabbing sound cut off the second voice mid sentence, turning around he saw Sasuke with a Kunai buried in Zabuza's stomach. His eyes went wide when they both saw water spray from the wound, though Sasuke seemed unsurprised. Ami and Hinata were currently too scared to move, he was about to go over and help, but a kick to the chest sent him below the water. Pulling himself to the surface he groaned and cursed himself, starting to get out he found himself suddenly encased in a sphere of water.

"Looks like I've got you now Obito, you weren't so tough after all" Zabuza taunted, turning to the Genin team and smirking behind his bandages. "If you know what's good for you, you'll ditch the old man and run away." He said confidently.

"Don't listen to him, run away with Tazuna! He can't get far and he can't let go of me" Obito called, hoping they'd listen, his hopes dropped when Sasuke stepped forward. He saw the teen's eyes glow in a bit of anger, seeing a brief flash of red in them as he spoke softly. His voice caught the attention of Ami and Hinata.

"Ami, Hinata, what was the first lesson Obito-sensei taught us?" He asked, causing the two to break from their frozen states. Both females looked at him with curious gazes, not sure what he was asking. Seeing their confusion he spoke again, "What was the lesson Obito-sensei beat into our heads over and over during training. How do we take on strong opponents?!" He shouted the end of his sentence, jarring the two as he began speaking softly again. His voice slowly followed by Hinata and Ami. Each one speaking softly.

Naruto: "Those who disobey the rules…."

Hinata: "Are scum."

Ami: "But those who abandon their friends…."

All three looked up, determination burning in their eyes as they each got into their fighting stance, a formation they had been practicing over and over with Obito. "Are worse than scum!" They shouted in unison. All previous fear lost as they charged in formation, ready to strike down the man holding their sensei hostage. Zabuza began to chuckle as he created several water clones and sent them after the teens while one went toward Tazuna, not a single one made it.

Ami started by making several dozen clones and having them spread out, each one latching to the clones attacking her and her friends. Hinata dashed between them all and struck points on the pinned clones to dispel them. The last clone sprinted passed the two but was stopped when a huge blue flame cut through it's body. Zabuza stood still in shock, these teens were able to easily dispatch his clones without any effort, turning to Obito he spoke, "What the hell are you teaching these kids? I've never even seen blue fire like that before." This brought a smile to Obito's lips as he spoke back.

"I didn't teach them this formation, they thought of it as a way to take me on. This formation was strong enough to fight me with my sharingan active. Let's see how well you do shall we?" Obito taunted, causing Zabuza to growl and raise his sword. His swing was interrupted when a foot collided with the side of his blade and launched it. Looking up he saw the redheaded brat in had kicked Executioner to the blue haired girl, who in turn spun like a top and flung the blade at him. This attack was dodged with a jump, but a shift in the air behind him brought his gaze backward to see the raven haired teen there with his blade, swinging it in a downward arc toward his defenseless arm. He quickly yanked his arm away and jumped to dodge another heavy swing from the blade, going to counter strike due to the slow and uncoordinated swing he found his hand kicked away by the Uzumaki brat again and a Gentle Fist strike collide with his ribs. Jumping back he looked at the teens with a bit of respect, they'd created a really good formation. The black haired boy was the surprise attacker while the redhead was the heavy hitter, the blue haired girl was clearly the defensive runner, seeing as whenever he tried to attack one the other two showed up and covered while the Hyuuga attacked him. It was a damned good trick. But it was time to end this game.

Running through several handsigns he began to shout his jutsu but stopped when he heard a noise behind him, eyes going wide as he saw Obito's fist one second before his nose broke and he was sent rolling to the shore and into a tree. He went to get up but had to roll to the side when his sword stuck into the tree where his neck had once been, jumping up he was about to shout something, but a set of needles pierced his neck, eyes going wide as he fell face first to the ground. Before anyone could question it a hunter nin with a mist symbol carved into their mask dropped and spoke softly.

"Thank you for your assistance, I've been hunting this trash for weeks now" She said, her tone dropping when she said 'Trash', instantly Naruto wanted to run over and either punch them, or hug them, he couldn't tell yet. He decided best to wait and talk to her later, he knew he'd see her. She explained that she was here to take Zabuza and destroy his body so that his secrets wouldn't get out, before vanishing in a blur. It was a bit odd to Obito, but he decided to keep it to himself until he figured out what was up with this situation. Calling his team they went over to Tazuna and began the walk, Obito stumbling occasionally due to being tired from the fight.

When they arrived they each said their hello's and thank you's to Tsunami for allowing them to stay. It was all ok until a little boy came in and yelled at them all about dying and ran to his room. Naruto sighed softly, remembering that Inari was back to not believing in heroes now and would need to be taught again.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

 **AAAAAAAND Scene! Sorry if I'm cutting it short, but I have a ton of ideas I plan to do with the next page, including the revealing of the true power of Sasuke's gift! So please bare with me if it was rushed, please leave comments and ideas to add, I'll happily listen to them!**

 **Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 2 pg 2

**I apologize for the broken chapter everyone, I actually unintentionally uploaded the docx version instead of the real one. I hope this fixed it for you all**

 **Hello all, welcome to yet another exciting addition to my story. Man I've been checking the story ratings and this story actually got more popular than all three of my others (Zanpakuto being deleted due to too many hate mails) But either way, like I said my other stories will get new add-ons soon, just in a bit of a writer's block. So til I can properly work the ideas together I'll just keep giving you all this.**

 **Questions/Idea Answers**

 **BruceLeeNagato: You make a very valid point, I will consider the sage idea for later as we don't want Naruto to become too strong too fast.**

 **First Guy: I like the idea, it would really help with the name switching.**

 **Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Chapter 2: Page 2**

We find our conquering heroes in the woods out back of Tazuna's house, all watching their sensei walk up the side of a tree with no problems at all. The whole time he was walking up the vertical land expansion, he was speaking. "When you use your chakra in the proper amount and with enough control, you can stick to vertical surfaces and even ceilings, as well as walking on water with practice. Though for now we'll stick to tree walking til you can do it subconsciously" When he finished he tossed three kunai to the ground and smiled, "Use these to mark your progress" he said while waiting for his students to get to it. Hinata and Ami just sprinted right toward the trees, beginning right away. Naruto on the other hand simply threw the kunai at the tree and walked toward where it got stuck, stepping into the tree and easily walking up to where the kunai was stuck before plucking it from the tree. He jumped down and left his team, and Obito standing there in shock at his skill in tree walking. Obito couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly at the raven haired teen. _-This boy, he's definitely hiding more skills than he let's on. He only shows off what is necessary before hiding the rest behind a mask of inexperience-_ Obito thought as he watched Sasuke jump down from the tree with Kunai in hand, smirking confidently. It was to be expected, this boy clearly had more secrets than the forbidden scroll and would never willingly tell them. He'd just have to watch and see what Sasuke would do next, as he seemed to reveal himself slowly to the team as he began to trust them.

He watched as Sasuke began to show his teammates how to do the tree walking exercise, getting them through it and walking on the tree in about a half an hour. He couldn't help but smile as he dropped down and walked to his team, "Ok guys, since you blew through that training so quickly, we can move on the the next phase" He said while beginning to walk to the nearby lake, if they could breeze through this as well they would be able to learn elemental jutsu as well or simply create more team collaboration attacks. Without even breaking his stride he walked right out onto the water, looking over his shoulder to see the stunned faces of two of his students. Sasuke, as usual, seemed unsurprised by this. _-There's no way a fresh out of the academy Genin can know how to do this-_ He thought, only to be corrected when Sasuke continued his stride and stunned his teammates by walking out right next to Obito. Needless to say both parties were shocked to see Sasuke simply walk out onto the lake as if it was second nature. Sasuke simply looked at his sensei with a deadpanned expression.

"Sensei, did you forget that in our spar I was able to use elemental jutsu already? Water walking and tree walking are the only ways to really train your chakra control enough to do the jutsu that I use with such precision." Naruto lied, smirking internally at his last second trick that he knew would save him from certainly being revealed. Obito seemed to accept this answer, after all, it did make sense from a proper view. Coming from a ninja family he was bound to have been trained before hand, which would mean that the tree walking and water walking were probably common practice in the former Uchiha compound. Obito seemed skeptical though, he'd never seen how the head family trained, but it did make sense, Itachi was a prodigy from a young age, so it would only make sense that Fugaku would try to do the same thing with his younger son in hopes of making two Uchiha prodigal children.

Turning to his other two students he gave a smile, "Ok you two, what we're doing now is water walking. Like tree walking you need to have a certain amount of chakra, but now you need to keep yourself afloat on a constantly shifting surface. This, like Sasuke said, is a great way to prepare yourself for the usage of elemental jutsu. We will begin easy, just walk onto the water and try to make it as far as possible, we will add waves later"

Naruto walked over to his team and smiled as he began helping them each to get started on the exercise, many falls and repulsions later they were both standing above the ankle deep zone and taking very small, clumsy steps on the water. It would be another few hours before we find them each doing jogging laps around the lake to build up chakra control and their water running speed. Naruto stretched out as he watched his teammates jog, it was nice to see them coming along so well. Even Ami was doing amazing now, turns out she was like him, with proper training and attention she blossomed almost instantly. She was an informations sponge and took it all in quite rapidly, it was like watching himself all over again. Walking over to the two he stopped their jog and took them back to shore, seeing they were both exhausted, Hinata more so than Ami, but due to Ami's lack of control she herself was feeling strained as well.

When the two were safe on the shore Naruto made his way out onto the lake and began a little training of his own. Doing a quick handsign he released a small burst of Kurama's chakra, not enough to be detected, but enough to quickly cause his muscles to densen and his body to increase in strength. Opening his eyes the little blue dot that used to be in his eyes was now a small red slit that went from the top of his iris to the bottom. Taking a small breath in the spoke mentally to his demon. _-So Kurama, how are we on opening the demonic gates?-_ As he asked he began a series of punches that were almost unseen to the naked eye, seeing as the other two were far too tired to pay attention he could go all out with his body. Now this speed technically wasn't all out, but seeing as this body was smaller and had less speed and power than his real one, it would have to do until he got more training, or had to use memory release again.

 **-** _ **Lets just call it a work in progress Kit, I've managed to get the first, but the others are really tricky-**_ Kurama replied. Naruto nodded at the reply, sending a few more punches and kicks while chuckling to himself. _-Look at this, I'm breaking records!-_ He mentally joked as he watched his kicks slow, the temporary empowerment ebbing away. Smiling softly he started a slow set of handsigns that ended in Tora before breathing in and letting out a small lighter like flame from his mouth, holding the flame on the tip of his tongue he ran through yet another set of seals and let oxygen build in his lungs yet again before expelling it all together, speaking mentally as a huge torrent of white flames came from him like dragonfire. _-Fire and Wind Collaboration: Fox Fire Torrent!-_ In this moment the fire was literally vaporizing anything in its path, water and trees alike were entirely destroyed with ash and soot left in their wake. This was one of Naruto's strongest fire and wind collaboration techniques, but it took A LOT from him.

Panting softly he turned when he heard clapping, gasping and kicking himself mentally when he saw his sensei standing thought Obito would've left with Hinata and Ami by now. Sighing softly he walked to his still softly clapping sensei, hoping he could play this off. If not he'd just have to tell his sensei the truth and hope that he didn't tell the Hokage. "Hey Sensei, how long were you there for?" He asked, knowing his teacher was probably there the whole time.

"Long enough to know there is almost nothing I can teach you that you don't seem to already know, which makes me curious Sasuke. How is it you know and are able to use jutsu that not even most Jounin can do?" It wasn't so much a question as it was Obito basically demanding an answer, there was no playing if off here. Naruto was caught in the act this time and couldn't think of any way to weasel out of it. Giving a deep sigh Naruto ran a hand through his hair, and gestured for his sensei to follow him. He would have to explain, but he couldn't have Ami or Hinata wandering in and hearing him.

After finding a decent clearing far enough away from where they'd been training Naruto turned to his sensei, eyes devoid of emotion as he met Obito's gaze. Obito would've shivered had he not seen eyes like that before, though now that Sasuke had come out of his shell it seemed odd to see such a cold gaze from him.

"Sensei, what I'm about to tell you here is a secret I've kept since I woke up from my coma. No one knows it, not even Sarutobi. I only tell you because I trust you will keep it as well, seeing as this secret will decide the fate of the world." Naruto's tone was grave, instantly grabbing Obito's attention. A secret, kept since he woke up, what could it be? As if reading his mind Naruto began to speak again. "My real name, is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not Sasuke, well, not the Sasuke you know. I am from another world, a world that was ravaged by war, A war so devastating that it was the downfall of all the great ninja villages…. I too, was a casualty of this war" Seeing the disbelief on Obito's face Naruto held up a hand, slowly allowing a blue ball of chakra to appear in his hand. At this Obito was in shock, here was a boy, claiming to not only be from the future, but from another world entirely, and he was holding the Fourth's signature jutsu. Naruto dispelled the jutsu and looked to his sensei. "Now I was sent back to prevent that same war from happening, but to do so I must make changes to history itself. Me and Kurama have maintained all of the power from our past life, but we need to train ourselves to learn to control them again. Even now I can barely create the rasengan without accidentally flooding it with Sasuke's fire element, but that's not what matters, what matters is that I gain back my strength and stop the Fourth great ninja war from happening again" With story finished Naruto gauged his teacher's reaction, shock, awe, fear, and a mix of emotions written on his face. It was to be expected when confronted with something like this, Naruto then looked to Obito's eyes once more. "It is crucial that this remains secret, at least until I'm sure I can tell the few trusted people I have about it. Me and Kurama are not at full power and this leaves us vulnerable to strong enemies, and before you ask, Kurama is the name of Kyuubi, I hold within me the dark half. Ami holds the light half. This in turn links us in a way, though I'm not sure how yet. When I've gotten strong enough, I will tell Ami and Hinata about this, but until then" His gaze became cold and ruthless, his blue pupil turning red and into a slit shape as three small whiskers appeared on his cheeks, growling softly at the older male."I will do whatever it takes to protect my secret" The unspoken threat hung as Naruto changed back and left Obito with the notion that he could carry out the threat if he needed to.

 ***Back in Tazuna's Cabin***

After showing back up at the cabin everyone sat down to eat and replenish their energy after a long day of work, small talk keeping spirits up and bringing smiles to everyone's faces. Until a child's voice rang out. "Why do you even bother, you're just going to die here" At this Naruto and Ami stopped eating, saying at the exact same time and in annoyed tones. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon" At that both of them looked at each other and offered small smiles. This only served to annoy Inari.

"You have no idea what we've suffered, you've lived your comfy lives and probably never experienced anything like this!" Inari shouted, causing Ami to completely tense up and Naruto to glare, he may have expected this, but it still didn't help to keep him calm.

"What do you know…." Ami started, looking down at the table. Her hair covered her eyes in a deep shadow, her expression blank. Before she could continue she heard Sasuke's voice. "About suffering?" Naruto himself was in a similar pose, head down and shadowed eyes. Both of them stood up and turned to the arrogant child, eyes burning with anger.

"Did you have to sit quietly in an empty home because an orphanage wouldn't accept you?!" Ami yelled out, catching everyone's (Sasuke and Obito excluded) attention. Again she heard Sasuke once more. "Did you have to watch the death of everyone you've ever held dear? Friends, family, all at the hands of the person you thought would never do anything to harm you?!" At this point it was less Naruto talking and more of the Sasuke side, just being enforced by Naruto's lack of restraint. The two took a step forward, the other's anger somehow fueling them even more. It was then that Naruto felt it, a small surge and a pull on Kurama's chakra. He knew Ami felt it as well and quickly turned as she looked at him. "I need to go train, I'll be back later" He said and stormed out, followed by Ami who said she needed to be alone for a bit.

A few hours later a young teen with long black hair wandered into a clearing, gathering herbs while humming a light tune. The teen stopped and looked upon the sleeping form of our dear Ami, who had passed out from exhaustion due to her aggressive training. Slowly the teen walked over and extended a hand with a single senbon needle in it, ready to end her before she could be anymore trouble.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Instantly Haku turned, looking upon none other than Naruto. She decided to play it off and hid the needle in her sleeve, wanting to see what this boy was doing here.

"I was merely going to wake her, it is dangerous to sleep here. Bandit territory and all" She lied, noticing the look on the raven haired boy's face she knew he wasn't buying it.

"I appreciate the gesture, but no need to worry, I've been watching for hours to ensure her safety. I've also noticed you have been gathering a lot of herbs. Would you like some help?" He asked, offering a smile and playing it off like he believed her. Haku simply nodded, accepting Sasuke's help. The two had fairly decent conversations, about loved ones and about why Naruto chose to fight. When this question came up, Naruto had no doubts in his mind as he answered. "I fight to protect the future and dreams of my precious people, and I will ensure their safety at all costs" He said with burning fire in his black and blue eyes, Haku couldn't help but nod respectfully at this.

"One who fights for those they hold precious, can become truly strong" She said and noticed Sasuke nod.

"And that is why I have an offer for you Haku" Haku was instantly on guard, she'd never said her name during this conversation, how could he know it? Sliding her hand in her basket she prepared to draw a senbon but stopped when the boy's hand landed on hers. Looking up she saw he held no malice or intent of harm and slowly untensed, curiosity driving her crazy. "Haku, I would like for you and Zabuza to come back to the leaf village with me, I am the last Uchiha and the village won't say no to a direct request from me, especially if I lie and say it's for you to train me. They will happily agree due to my status" She was about to instantly turn him down but he continued. "Haku… I'm not from around here..where I'm from, you died Haku. You and Zabuza were killed on the great Naruto bridge" Seeing her absolutely confused face he went into the story of his passed in extreme detail, all the way up until his death and rebirth. "So you see, Haku you and Zabuza are not only precious to me, but you'll become a precious person to Ami and my team as well. I can't force you to come with me, but I humbly request that you do"

Haku was totally in shock at this, a boy who had died and traveled through time, he couldn't be making it up either, he'd even told her the story of her own childhood. Slowly she let her hands rest at her sides. "I," She began, taking a deep breath inward as she tried to understand all of this. "I will offer this idea to Zabuza-sama and see what he says. I make no promises, but I would very much like to accept your offer" She said shakily. "I must go, I have, things to discuss with Zabuza-sama" She said as she began walking away. Looking over her shoulder only once she spoke softly. "I was going to tell you I'm a boy, so that when we fought on the bridge you wouldn't treat me any different, but you already know that I'm a girl I assume?" At this Naruto Chuckled softly, playing along and thanking god that now he knew he wasn't gay for being attracted to her. Haku giggled a little and kept walking, she needed to let her master know about this development.

Naruto smiled to himself as he walked over to the sleeping form of Ami once more and picked her up gently, blushing faintly when he felt her nuzzle into his chest and make a soft noise. With that he started to walk home, softly singing a tune to himself. Creating a few clones that then began to make various noises to simulate music while his voice rang out, with the beatboxing and his lyrics it made quite the nice song.

Closing his eyes he took a breath and began to sing **(Music: Word to Spread, Tom Thum)**

"well i can't speak their language but i can order their ales

so I can skip those borders if all else fails

strength in my passport Samsonite Samson

i'll find my Delilah and i'ma fill a stein (philistine) glass with reckless abandon

and i aint got a place round here

and no one know my face round here

i've only got my word to spread and

a place to rest my head.

and i aint got a place round here

and no one know my face round here

i've only got my word to spread and

a place to rest my head.

well i've been crushed by the cabin pressure

placed on a pedestal and praised by strangers

and when i think that i'm king of the hill

i still look small to the mountain ranges

from the river to the sea, from the city to the stages

driven by humility and my pen upon these pages

cause i grew up on the train lines

where i learned to duck and weave

while the city slept them sleepers kept

a certain hold over me

but now i've flown my coop but i know where i was founded

so no matter how high that i fly them sleepers keep me grounded.

and i aint got a place round here

and no one know my face round here

i've only got my word to spread and

a place to rest my i aint got a place round here

and no one know my face round here

i've only got my word to spread and

a place to rest my i aint got a place round here

and no one know my face round here

i've only got my word to spread and

a place to rest my head."

Slowly during the song ami's eyes began to open, wondering why she felt so warm she gazed up and turned crimson red as she saw sasuke was carrying her, bridal style! she quickly looked down again and tried to act like she was sleeping, sasuke clearly didn't notice as he continued to sing with that…. absolutely heavenly voice of his. she couldn't help but get lost in his words, what could they mean? the song seemed to be sad, yet inspirational as well. she almost didn't notice how soothing it was until she was sleeping once more in his arms.

 **sorry for early end guys, i wanted to make the bridge fight long and it's going to take up more than one chapter so please bare with you promise not to be angry, i'll give you this preview into the next chapter! :)**

 **next time, on naruto reborn….**

Ami stood on in the center of a circle of mirrors, dodging needles left and right thrown by the masked ninja known as Haku. she wouldn't be able to do this much longer, each time she dodged another needle would break through and get her. her team wasn't fairing well either. hinata was currently laying on the ground looking like a pincushion and damned near unconsious.

Obito was currently locked in a clash with zabuza and trying his hardest to get to his students, they wouldn't last much longer at this rate. trying to make a dash for them he found zabuza once again in his way, "Oh no Obito, you aren't getting away that easily" Zabuza taunted before driving obito back with a sideways baseball swing with the flat of his sword. it was then that a single voice rang out.

"I think it's time we cut in" Everyone turned to the sound of the voice, having come from inside the dome where someone had caught haku mid-charge and now held her by one arm with his bandaged one and the front of her shirt. there was only one, but a sudden groan from zabuza caught attention as well.

The first person was a man with flat black hair on his head, held out of his face by a dark blue cloth bandana. a slightly torn long sleeve shirt covered by a hooded cloak was covered his upper body while a pair of light blue/grey pants covered the lower part. He wore plain ninja sandals and the standard kunai pouch. Looking into his eyes one was a crimson eternal mangekyou sharingan while the other was a purplish grey color filled with rings and comma like marks, the rinne-sharingan. He held a stoic tone as he spoke to Haku. "It has been quite a while since i've seen you, Haku"

"Oh stow it sasuke," Came the voice of the second. "You know it was only because of me you even got to know her" This teen held zabuza in a full nelson, keeping him still while piercing blue eyes looked at his friend. Short blonde hair protruded messily from his head, held up by a leaf village headband. Whisker marks lined his face in a way almost identical to ami's and a simple black shirt covered his chest. He wore a very bright pair of orange pants and the standard kunai pouch with black sandals. As opposed to his friend his left arm was bandaged while his friend's right arm was bandaged.

"Be quiet, we've got a battle to end, naruto"

 ***fade to black***

 **So whatcha think, good enough to get you passed the wait? i certainly hope so!**

 **Next time, naruto reborn: Sasuke Uchiha, Memory Release: Stage Three! and for the record, I will be using the movie installments as well, in proper order.**


	8. Chapter 2 pg 3

**Ok guys, I've gotten some interesting reviews over this past few days so I figure I should explain some of my methods behind the madness up in my head.**

 **Monkiespawn: I understand it's not entirely smart to reveal all of Naruto's abilities but remember, it's still Naruto inside Sasuke's body and even Naruto as an adult had moments where he didn't think of the repercussions of his actions and just did them then suffered the consequence, I'm simply displaying the more immature side of our favorite hero. As for telling Haku, it was necessary, because with the help of Sasuke, it will be Haku and Zabuza together who inspire Ami's ninja way.**

 **Flux Casey: Love the enthusiasm, you make valid points as well as you are kind to give me ideas about how to make the story. However, I add author notes mid story so you don't need to scroll back up to find the (1) or whatever where I explained a certain point of the story, I prefer it to be explained while you're reading rather than later so you need to search for it again. On another note, song lyrics will ALWAYS be in my story if they are being sung by a character because I like adding them, if it's background music there will be no lyrics, I will say that I will not post a whole song every time I wanna have a character sing, but I will still add them nonetheless because they create nice little scenes and I enjoy them. What kind of story would it be if I didn't enjoy writing it?**

 **Now then, with reviews answered and ideas to add, there is no time to lose! Here we go again my friends on yet another Epic adventure!**

 **Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Chap 2 pg 3**

 _Rain fell on the ground heavily, thunder striking and thunder pounding loudly as if the sky was roaring at the two figures standing on either side of the large waterfall. Both of them stood upon gigantic stone statues and looked at each other, neither willing to break the gaze of the other while the storm raged around them. The first figure was clad in a simple pair of dark blue pants trimmed in orange, a blue jacket with orange trims strewn onto the ground carelessly along with a black t-shirt. This left the boy's top uncovered while rain poured over him, matting his unruly black spiked hair to his head. The water ran from the black hair and down his slightly rounded face, which was hidden by the shadows his hair cast. This male slowly pulled out a leaf village headband and tied it to his head, moving his hair slightly but not revealing anything more than black lines on his cheeks. Slowly a pair of black and blue eyes spiraled into a slit pupiled sharingan that glared forward into the violet eyes of the one who would dare to try to stop him._

 _The other figure was a young female with crimson hair that ran down to her shoulder blades, said hair soaked with rain but still blowing in the wind, giving it the moving pattern of a blazing fire behind her. Her violet eyes glared forward at her friend turned rouge as she clenched her fists, taking her own headband from her shoulder and tying it to her forehead as a sign of respect to the former friend. her black T-shirt soaked with the rain along with her purple pants. Her own rather shapely face had water trailing down it as well, running over whisker lines similar to the boy before her. With no words between them the two jumped from their perches and reared their fists back as they prepared to bring down the other._

 _ ***Flash***_

 _The two were now standing in twin craters made in the legs of the statues they'd once been standing on, both of them having undergone very serious transformations that turned them into things one could not even fathom. The male from before was now not even distinguishable as human, his body now resembling that of a monstrous fox creature. Standing slightly shorter than his usual self due to being hunched over with his new form's awkward stance. Dark grey Chakra had covered his body, giving it the appearance to a fox as well as a fur like motion to the fur. Small traces of red bleeding though the "fur", though those would slowly shift from grey to purple, then back to red again, as if his body was resisting this strange form he had taken. Wicked red chakra claws tipped his human like paws as well as his very animalistic feet. His legs now resembled a fox's as well, causing the hunch we now see as well. His face had completely shifted as well, now a long muzzle full of wicked sharp red teeth replaced his once human mouth and long ears took place on top of his head. In all reality the only thing about this boy that hadn't changed was his red Sharingan. Which had also undergone a small change, gaining black sclera around the blood red eyes . All in all the boy looked like something out of a werewolf horror movie. Said boy growled deeply at the demonically altered girl before him._

 _The girl herself had also gone through a change, now enveloped in a blood red aura that resembled the boy's, but unlike his hers was mostly transparent and often let off small bits of chakra into the air that then vanished. A single red tail waved behind her while her red hair had dried of the rain and now acted almost like a mane to the chakra cloak. Her usual soft whiskers were deep and demonic looking while her violet colored eyes were now deep red and had slit pupils. Claws tipped her fingers and toes while large canine teeth poked out from her lips. She could've honestly been an Inuzuka wet dream. But either way, both were worse for wear, their clothes full of holes and littered with burns. A large hole had been carved into the chest of the girl's shirt and her mesh, letting a dark red strap hang out of her shirt. Had the situation not been so serious some might've blushed at knowing just what that strap was, but neither was in the mood for that and were solely focused on the other monster before them. The female slowly brought her hand down to her side while the male slowly brought his hand into the same position._

 _The girl's demonic aura began to channel into a swirling ball of chakra and wind in her hand. The ball changed slowly from a vibrant blue into a deep purple that was loaded with both human and demon chakra. A deep growl in her voice she spoke the name of her technique as she glared forward at the demon fox._ " _ **Rasengan…"**_

 _The boy's hand was in a similar position as he created a spiraling ball of his own that was far different from the girls, being a deep grey color and surrounded with violet colored lighting that gave the ball the sound of it's own thunderstorm. With a voice that was far deeper than one could expect from the previous boy he spoke the name of his own technique._ " _ **Elemental Cross: ThunderStorm Rasengan….."**_

 _With no more words needed between the two they jumped toward each other and gave a loud roar at their opponent as they each thrust their jutsu forward._

" _ **Narutooooo/Amiiiiiii!"**_

 _ ***Flash/Bang***_

Ami jumped awake from her sleep with a scream, grabbing her face she felt for those strange changes she'd seen in her nightmare. Finding none she took a deep breath and looked around the room, Hinata was sleeping soundly as well as the soft snoring of their sensei said all was right. She was about to lay down and return to sleep when she realized something, the familiar feeling she was used to was missing. Closing her eyes she searched for the usual pull she felt and noticed it coming from the roof of the house. Getting up quietly she went out the door quietly, not knowing that she herself was being followed. Going out the front door she used her practice in tree walking to trek up the back of the house and come up behind Sasuke, who himself had been sitting for quite some time.

Naruto had come up hours earlier after having been woken up by Ami talking in her sleep. He knew what she was dreaming of, as it still haunted his dreams on occasion. The Kyuubi inside her along with his own was increasing the influence that the demonic chakra's had on each other. It was beginning to affect their dreams as well, he could often times feel the other half of Kurama trying to force it's way into his mind each night. Each time his half of the demon managed to fight off the influence, but it was getting worse each time. A touch on his shoulder caused him to jump and turn to the opposing hand, following it up to find Ami, who in turn was shocked to find she'd been followed by Hinata. Both females looked to Sasuke with concern evident on their faces. Giving them a soft smile he tried to make everything seem alright, but it was clear they saw through it.

"Sasuke, you can tell us what's bothering you. We're a team and we need to be able to support each other without any doubt" Came Ami's voice, she could feel something off about Sasuke and just needed to know what was causing such distress in his chakra flow. Hinata nodded and placed a hand on her Uchiha friend's shoulder.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, we are a team and will stand by you no matter what" She spoke softly, but the tone got the message across. These two were there to help him, but he couldn't reveal who he was just yet. He decided to take on a happy medium to this all. Going through a few handsigns he used a partial Memory Release to change his appearance, long hair shortened and became a messy unruly mane, bangs hung down and framed his rounded face. Three small lines appeared on his cheeks while his body became a bit more lean and a bit taller. When it was done Ami gasped, here stood the exact copy of the boy she'd seen in her dream just moments ago. Naruto interrupted the oncoming onslaught of questions by raising a hand. (1)

"Before you begin asking questions like crazy, I'll tell you this. My name is not nor has it ever truly been Sasuke. My mother and Father Truly named me Naruto Uchiha. I changed it early on due to finding out what the name means" He lied quite easily, knowing a partial truth would be better than nothing at all. "And it has been hell to keep this secret for so long, but now with all the stress I've been under, especially finding out I won't be able to protect you two in the coming fight-"

"Who said we need to be protected?" Ami said, interrupting Naruto mid-sentence. "Sasu-Er… I mean, Naruto. You are a great friend and an amazing teammate, but we can't always rely on you to save us when things get tough. Yeah, Zabuza caught us off guard. We'll get him and his Hunter ninja partner Tomorrow when they come for the old guy" Ami finished, flexing an arm and placing her hand on her bicep in a fashion Naruto remembered all too well. Chuckling softly he looked to Hinata to see her nodding, it was then he realized they were right. These two would become powerful shinobi someday, with or without him, and he was glad to be able to call them his teammates.

"Well then you two, I'm going to get one last training session in before bed. You two head back and get some rest for me, if I'm right the move I'm practicing will give us JUST the edge we need to win tomorrow" Naruto said with a soft smile gracing his lips, the look causing both young girls to blush at it. Yes Sasuke was cute, but now they saw Naruto, who was just about as hot as it gets. They quickly shook from their stupor and soluted to Naruto with a call of "Hai, Naruto-Taichou" before they both hopped down and went back inside as Naruto gave one last look to the moon and smiled.

"You'd be proud of these two Sasuke, they almost put me and you to shame" He said with a chuckle. "They might both just come to be my rivals" with that he hopped down and ran to the yard, he needed to make sure everything was set up and ready to go for tomorrow.

 ***The Next Morning***

The majority of Team Seven, Naruto excluded, were gathered in the living room and preparing the battle plan for if Zabuza and his partner should show up. Naruto himself had been left in bed to rest a bit longer, seeing as he'd been found passed out in the yard next to several burned and slashed trees. Obito had carried him inside and left a note to meet them at the bridge asap when he awoke.

"Ok team, if Zabuza does show up I want you to leave him to me. You two are to guard Tazuna from his partner but do not engage in direct combat with him, we don't know how strong he is or if any of our training has prepared us for this." Obito instructed, it was true. They had covered a few elemental jutsu to help them in the coming battle, but it might not be enough to win this fight. Hinata had quite the affinity to water and was almost as good at its use as the second Hokage was. She was still far from his level, but she could create water from moisture in the air and absorbed water jutsu like a sponge. She had managed to learn a total of four jutsu, but that was not counting the two she was still working on either.

Ami on the other hand was an all out elemental monster when it came to jutsu, She had learned six jutsu and was currently working on her seventh. Two fire jutsu, two earth style jutsu, and two wind styles, it really made her a force to be reckoned with. She wasn't as good at jutsu mixing as Naruto was, but she was more than capable of holding off most low level chunin for a short time with these techniques. All in all the team was definitely coming along nicely, he just hoped it would be enough.

As the team walked out onto the bridge as they usually did, though, today was clearly different. Stepping onto the bridge they saw a heavy fog covering it and the unconscious bodies of the workers strewn about the bridge. Instantly the team jumped on guard, Ami and Hinata on either side of Tazuna to protect against attacks from almost any direction. When they did this they heard the familiar laugh of the masked ninja as he stepped from the fog in front of Obito slowly. Obito on the other hand wasn't in a laughing mood and grabbed a small piece of fabric from his neck and pulled it up, showing it to be a half face mask that covered all the way up to just under his eyes. Closing his coal black eyes he let the mask rest on his face and took a slow breath inward. _-Kakashi, guide me in this battle-_ He prayed to his comrade before opening his eyes once more, showing the red eyes of the fully evolved Sharingan.

 **[Background Music: "Whispers in the Dark" Skillet]**

"Zabuza, you will now see the true power of Obito Hatake!" (2) He shouted out before charging forward at the mist ninja, who cackled for a moment before jumping back as he watched Obito dodge several needles that could have been deadly if he'd not been using the sharingan. Turning he saw the mist nin who had saved Zabuza and was now attacking them.

Charging once again Obito whipped a kunai at the hunter nin to force him to dodge it only to receive a heavy kick to the ribs from the young red headed girl. Since this attack had been unseen by even Obito it definitely shocked Zabuza and the ninja as he was sent rolling along the bridge and into the side with quite a hefty thud. Smirking Obito continued to charge and began his battle with Zabuza, his sharingan giving him a huge advantage, as he could predict the jounin's moves and plan accordingly to turn them on Zabuza.

"Haku, ignore the red one and get the old man" Zabuza commanded, making the newly named Haku charge passed Ami and vanish in a blur. When Haku appeared she prepared to throw a senbon into Tazuna's throat, hoping to effectively end the fight and finish this quickly. She was shocked however, to receive a gentle fist strike to the arm. The appendage fell limp to her side before several dozen more strikes followed that one. Instead of ending with a final palm strike, Hinata did a rapid set of seals and spat out a small jet stream of water into Haku's chest that sent the fake hunter nin sliding and bouncing away and back to Ami, who took advantage of the temporary stun and sent a hard kick into Haku's back.

To the shock of both girls Haku exploded into shards of ice that nearly impaled them. Dodging the shards they both jumped back toward Tazuna and were shocked even more when they found themselves surrounded by dozens of ice mirrors. Before they could question what was going on they saw Haku appear in one of the mirrors before speaking softly.

"I do apologize for this, just know that this matter will be over very shortly. My bloodline limit is unbeatable, so you may surrender now, or continue to fight and risk death" She said, knowing the answer already, but she figured it'd still be good to offer.

"Like hell we would! We're here to kick your mask wearing ass Haku!" Ami shouted before starting to charge the mirror wall.

 ***With Zabuza and Obito***

Zabuza had watched the short encounter between his student and Obito's, smirking behind his bandage mask he turned to Obito. "Credit to you Hatake, they are good. But it'll be over soon, Haku's bloodline limit is unstoppable at this point. You may as well give up here-"

"I have faith in them, you're apprentice is dealing with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as well as the Hyuuga heiress. And our ace in the whole has yet to arrive, he's currently, on a rest break before catching up" Obito retorted, causing Zabuza to growl and swing his sword at the annoying Leaf jounin. Obito easily dodged and lept back to further examine the situation.

 **[Stop Background music]**

 ***Tazuna's house***

Naruto awoke to the familiar thump downstairs and instantly knew it was time for action. Jumping from his bed he sprinted down the stairs and jumped into a huge double footed kick that sent the scar faced sword wielder head first into his beanie wearing friend. While they were both picking themselves up Naruto delivered a Devastating blow to the back of both their heads and smashed them into the ground, leaving them unconscious before turning to Tsunami and Inari.

"Sorry I was a bit late, but the hero always shows up just in the nick of time ok?" He said while smiling to Inari. Standing up he created two shadow clones and ordered them to guard the house while he took off out of the house, creating a second one as he went. When he was about half way there him and the clone began running through a familiar set of handsigns while grinning.

" **Memory Release: Stage Three!"** The rest of the sentence was drowned out by an echoing boom and a lightning bolt crashing down where the two were standing.

 ***On the bridge***

On the bridge things were really starting to look bad, neither team was really giving an inch. It was clear that if the battle continued, team seven would lose here. Ami stood on in the center of a circle of mirrors, dodging needles left and right thrown by the masked ninja known as Haku. She wouldn't be able to do this much longer, each time she dodged another needle would break through and get her. Her team wasn't fairing well either. Hinata was currently laying on the ground looking like a pincushion and damned near unconsious.

Obito was currently locked in a clash with Zabuza and trying his hardest to get to his students, they wouldn't last much longer at this rate. Trying to make a dash for them he found Zabuza once again in his way, "Oh no Obito, you aren't getting away that easily" Zabuza taunted before driving Obito back with a sideways baseball swing with the flat of his sword. It was then that a single voice rang out.

"I think It's time we cut in" Everyone turned to the sound of the voice, having come from inside the dome where someone had caught Haku mid-charge and now held her by one arm with his bandaged one and the front of her shirt. There was only one, but a sudden groan from Zabuza caught attention as well.

The first person was a man with flat black hair on his head, held out of his face by a dark blue cloth bandana. A slightly torn long sleeve shirt covered by a hooded cloak was covered his upper body while a pair of light blue/grey pants covered the lower part. He wore plain ninja sandals and the standard kunai pouch. Looking into his eyes one was a crimson Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan while the other was a purplish grey color filled with rings and comma like marks, the Rinne-Sharingan. He held a Stoic tone as he spoke to Haku. "It has been quite a while since I've seen you, Haku"

"Oh Stow it Sasuke," Came the voice of the second. "You know it was only because of me you even got to know her" This teen held Zabuza in a full nelson, Keeping him still while piercing blue eyes looked at his friend. Short blonde hair protruded messily from his head, held up by a Leaf Village headband. Whisker marks lined his face in a way almost identical to Ami's and a simple black shirt covered his chest. He wore a very bright pair of orange pants and the standard kunai pouch with black sandals. As opposed to his friend his left arm was bandaged while his friend's right arm was bandaged.

"Be quiet, we've got a battle to end, Naruto" Upon hearing that name Hinata, Ami, and Obito all froze and turned to the blonde haired teen, a different thought in each of their minds.

 _-Naruto, how can that be him? Is he under a transformation jutsu or something?-_ Ami thought as she watched him get into a battle stance.

 _-Naruto, he must be using transformation to appear different, but why?-_ Came the thoughts of Hinata, who was watching them both.

 _-So this is the real Naruto then, he looks….. different than I expected. Even his personality is more immature than the one we know-_ Was the thought on Obito as Naruto broke them from their thoughts by smirking and cracking his knuckles.

"Alright, Sasuke" He said as their battle began.

 **[Background Music: "The Boys are Back"]**

With no more words the two began their battles, starting with naruto flinging Zabuza into the air and grabbing his foot before slamming him back onto the ground. Zabuza pulled himself to his feet only to have Haku smash into his back and push him into Naruto's fist. It was then that Naruto jumped over them both and caught the katana that Sasuke had thrown and swung it in a heavy downward arch toward Zabuza, who brought his Executioner up to block. To his shock Sasuke came from below and rocketed him backward with another gut punch. Naruto released the sword and let it fall back into Sasuke's hand, spinning it into reverse grip he charged again, leaping over Haku who tried to use an ice needle attack. She was stopped however when Naruto slid under her and spread his arms to clothesline both her legs simultaneously. Sasuke continued his charge on the masked man, turning his right arm into a purplish skeletal appendage before swinging a huge haymaker his way. The punch met Zabuza's sword, but didn't stop there. The sword smashed into Zabuza's face and body and launched him like he was a pebble in a tornado. He bounced across the bridge and smashed into the wall, crumpling up in pain as he tried to register the beating he just got.

Meanwhile Haku was launching ice needle barrage after barrage at Naruto, who simply jumped around and avoided them as if they were in slow motion. When one of the barrages finally hit Haku Smirked behind her mask, only to hear a voice behind her and see the Naruto go up in smoke while a pain rocked her whole back and launched her into the fallen Zabuza.

Zabuza stood up and ran through a dozen handsigns before unleashing two giant water dragons on Naruto and Sasuke. Both boys looked at the dragons, then each other, and nodded. Naruto suddenly became a bright yellow color, flames seeming to roll off of him as black finjutsu seals covered his body. Looking up at the dragon he raises a hand, which created a giant semi-transparent claw that flew at the dragon and shredded clean through it like paper.

Sasuke on the other hand simply became encased in a skin tight glowing purple armor (3) that also encased his katana, looking up at the dragon he swung the sword in a downward arch as air from the blade swing literally cleaved the water dragon in half.

When both dragons fell they got a look at the boys, Naruto looking like a smaller version of Kyuubi but in yellow and with black seals and lines on his body, nine tails waving behind his crouched form. And Sasuke looking like a Demonic samurai in hellish purple armor.

Knowing this battle was lost Zabuza signaled Haku to prepare for battle, if they were going to compare to these two monsters of power they would need to work in tandem or risk defeat, which Zabuza at all costs wanted to avoid. Lifting his sword he turns to Haku who ran through a long set of handsigns before thrusting a palm onto the blade. The blade on contact began to form large ice crystals, all of which seemed to do nothing for the blade up until they all launched outward in a swirling vortex. The vortex itself shaped into a large serpentine dragon made of wind and ice, a red pair of eyes glowing demonically before roaring as Zabuza swung it. The blade cleaved through anything in its path with both crushing force of a tornado and the slicing force of concentrated water. This move definitely caught Naruto's attention.

"So, this is your true power then, I wish I'd gotten a chance to see it before. It would've made our fight so much different back then" Sasuke said softly while readying his sword. Naruto himself stood up in a hunched bipedal stance due to his now foxlike legs. Turning on a dime Naruto dragged his claws across the ground as he began to spin rapidly, causing an updraft of wind that created a huge cloud of swirling dust that hid the two boys as the dragon cleaved through the spot where they'd just been. Zabuza smirked and was about to begin boasting, but when the dust cleared he was shocked to see neither boy's body or even a bloodstain where they'd been. Growling he turned to Haku who dispelled the dragon and the ice blade. Before either of them could register what happened they heard a sound that scared them to no tomorrow, the angry roar of Kyuubi. Looking back to where the two boys had been they saw a truly scary sight, the still Kyuubified Naruto, wearing armor!

The armor that had once been on Sasuke now coated the Mini Kurama mode Naruto, creating a sleeveless chest plate with shoulder plates that protruded slightly upward, his arms were covered by simple arm plates that spanned from the bottom of his shoulder plates to his knuckles. His animalistic legs were encased in simple violet colored Samurai armor without the usual sidings you'd see on their armor. Lastly they saw a demonic helmet close around the fox's head and seal around it, protecting his whole head and face from attack. In all truth, the armor left little room for any form of attack to get to the fox clad boy. The scariest part was that when the fox raised his hand to the air and in a flash a katana appeared in the outstretched hand, fingers curling around it as he got into a battle stance similar to a real samurai.

 **[Background Music Stop]**

With no words Zabuza gestured for Haku to stand down, when she gave him a curious look he turned to her.

"This battle will be the one that decides it, I'll do this one alone Haku. You stand back and watch, this is a battle between swordsmen" He said, leaving no room for Haku to argue, so she simply nodded in understanding. Zabuza turned back to the fox boy and readied his sword, this battle would be fun, indeed.

 **[Background music Change: Centuries by Fallout Boy]**

With both of the males on the battlefield looking at each other there seemed to be a moment with no sound, total silence of everything but the beat of their own hearts.

CLANG

Both of them collided swords with a shower of sparks flying between them, the demon of the mist locked in a power struggle with the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Neither one willing to give they continued to push on the other with all their might, at first it seemed neither would win.

In a fraction of a second the lock was broken with Zabuza sliding back after a kick collided with his sword, courtesy of the armored beast. It didn't end there though, using his four legged stance and superior speed Naruto Zoomed about the battlefield, hacking and slashing at Zabuza, each strike was blocked or dodged. It was quite clear both combatants were gauging the opponent, looking for patterns and things that could be exploited as weaknesses. Naruto seemed to grow stronger as the battle proceeded, while Zabuza seemed to show more openings as it progressed. In short time Zabuza had taken a few slashed and was now locked in another power battle with the demonized teen. It was now that he got to look his opponent over, he didn't change much, still the violet armored demon child as before, but when he saw the eyes he truly noticed the difference. His eyes were the same as the Uchiha kid's eyes, somehow the two were within that body together! That was how he seemed to grow stronger with each second, he had the power of both boys inside that body.

The struggle ended once again with Zabuza being launched, the beast's armored tails becoming one large tail that then slammed into his gut while he was busy watching the teen's eyes. The attack continued, however, when Naruto charged forward, dragging his sword along the ground behind him. Sparks flew from the blade as he channeled fire chakra to it, soon fire erupted from it as he brought it into an upward arc toward Zabuza. The strike was blocked of course, but not without it's consequence. The burning sword actually got stuck about three inches deep inside the Executioner's blade, not a deep cut, but enough that if he took more swings like that he'd be in a spot where the blade would become very useless. Jumping back he ran through a series of handigns and breathed out a thick mist cloud that covered the entire area, remembering that the sharingan was pointless if it couldn't see anything. This action caused the glowing demon to smirk, if Zabuza wanted to play hide-and-seek…

With a low hum that was similar to a predatory growl, the demonic Naruto simply vanished from view, fading away as if he had been erased by a giant pencil. Seeing this from the fog Zabuza looked shocked and drew his sword, ready for any attack that may come his way. He was unprepared by the sudden agony in his left side, spitting up blood and saliva into his mask he was launched away by a second strike to his back. Just before he could fly off the bridge he was caught by the foot, looking back he saw the demon boy holding his ankle to prevent his fall. Before he could question his unlikely savior he saw the fox boy grin.

" **I didn't say you could leave yet Zabuza"** Came the distorted voice, a mix of Naruto's and the demon within him. Zabuza couldn't even voice his concern before he found himself eating the stones on the bridge once more. He jumped up to grab his fallen sword once more, only to have the fox bat it away with his katana before driving another heavy punch into his chest. The blow sent Zabuza flying away and toward his ice using comrade. He found himself stopped however, by a sudden change in gravity that brought him flying back toward his adversary yet again. Cringing in pain he prepared for the final blow, but found none.

Opening his eyes he saw the now human blonde boy standing with fist out, a mere centimeter away from the final blow on Zabuza's face. Seeing he was clearly beat he fell to one knee as Haku ran over, looking up in a mix of fear and shock at how Naruto had stopped from ending the whole battle. Him and his friend had dominated this fight from the first minute they arrived. The blonde boy slowly grew shorter as his hair shortened and faded back to black, though at the roots you could now see some blonde growing in. His eyes stayed the same as when he was in the other form, one of the sharingan and the other the rinne-sharingan. His clothing didn't return to normal either, both his arms were not bandaged and he wore the same clothes as that blonde version of himself, just smaller. Looking toward Haku and Zabuza, but rather than feel another blow from the powerful blonde, they saw a hand extended to them. Looking up they saw a smiling Naruto, who couldn't help but smile at the clear victory.

"Ready to accept my offer now?" Naruto asked with a soft chuckle, having fulfilled his end of the bargain.

 ***Flashback***

Sasuke had just hopped down from the roof and sprinted into the woods to see two figures standing there. Stepping closer he offered a hand and smiled at the former mist jounin. The two seemed confused by his approach until he explained that this was his "real" self and that he was the boy she'd met earlier. The jounin just growled and swatted the hand away.

"You have ten seconds to explain how you've convinced Haku that we should give up to you and come back to your ridiculous village* Zabuza snarled, not believing the time travel story for even a second.

"Zabuza, where I'm from Gato betrayed you and brought a group of mercs to kill you while you were weakened from our fight. They succeed, but not till you kill Gato, Haku dies in the struggle in an attempt to save your life. I know you don't believe me, but if you care for Haku even the smallest bit, you'll accept my offer" Naruto said quietly, looking to Zabuza with eyes that showed no deception whatsoever.

The former mist nin ran this thought through his head and came to a conclusion. "Ok kid, I'll come with you along with Haku, IF you can prove what you say. Show me your strength" as he said it he drew his sword and prepared to attack Naruto, only to be stopped by a raised hand.

"I can't battle you now Zabuza, if we fight now then the battle on the bridge will not be convincing enough and you will be sure to die in your weakened state. I'll fight you, but you have to fight me on the bridge tomorrow" Naruto said, letting those words sink in while he walked away "And Zabuza," came Naruto's voice, gaining both of their attention "I am trying to keep you both alive because I consider you to be my friends, but if any of my friends are severely injured tomorrow…. You won't have a place in the future this time either" He let the promise hang and went on his way, leaving Zabuza to shiver at the cold tone in the teens voice.

"Man, he's definitely got the voice of a future killer" He said, gaining a nod from Haku.

 ***Flashback End***

Zabuza slowly extended his hand towards Naruto, intent on accepting the help that was offered, right up until Naruto spun and caught a raging Ami who was trying to kill Zabuza and yelling profanity. After a minute Naruto managed to calm her and smiled when he said they were precious to him, and that he fought to save those people he declared his precious ones. When Ami asked why he smiled and ruffled his hair.

"An old friend once told me, " when you fight to protect those precious to you, that's when you become truly strong" I live by it to this day and I've grown stronger as that list grows longer " he said with a soft smile on his lips as he let his eyes return to normal, this shocked his friends and confused him. Looking into a puddle left by Haku's ice he saw why they were so shocked. His eyes had stayed mostly red, but as they went further into the center they faded from red to violet, and from violet to his normal blue. All in all, the colors were as cool as they were beautiful.

"Fighting, to protect your precious people?" Ami said, as if getting the idea in her head. Liking that she could protect her friends AND get stronger she smiled at Naruto, making a silent vow to follow his ninja way as well, she would get as strong as him one day and protect everyone near and dear to her. Silently Hinata made a similar vow while both Zabuza and Haku held a much higher level of respect for the teen. He would go far in this world.

Slowly Naruto let his eyes revert to normal from their doujutsu form, causing everyone to gasp slightly in shock. The females couldn't help but stare at them and he could practically see the little hearts floating around them. Curious about their reaction he looked into a puddle left by Haku's ice mirrors and gasped as well. Where once was black and blue now was a scarlet red, but that's not all. Slowly the scarlet eyes faded into a deep violet color, before surrounding the pupil in a deep ocean blue that then became a piercing ice blue that almost glowed around his pupils. (4) All in all, it was both badass and yet, it was beautiful.

Before anyone could really question his eyes Obito stepped forward, asking the question that everyone had been wondering moments ago.

"So why exactly did this fight stop?" He asked while scratching his head, he may not have wanted this battle, but for it to suddenly stop was… odd. "And what's with this 'offer' Naruto spoke of?" Remembering the situation Zabuza stood, explaining what had happened and that Naruto had offered to have them come back with them should they be defeated on the bridge. He left out the parts about Naruto's time travel, due to a nudge from the boy every time he got too close to bringing it up. When it was all done he nodded slowly as Obito began to think.

"Well, Naruto is indeed correct on this matter, if he asked the council to allow you into the village they would ask almost no questions as they all practically worship the ground he walks on" Obito stated, while chuckling at the annoyed comments Naruto made about 'Ass-kissers' and 'Stupid councils' "All he would need to do is ask them, and probably tell them who he is due to his new appearance. And he should probably inform the Hokage of his name change and his request" At this Naruto groaned, but was happy to talk to 'The Old Man' again.

"Well, isn't this just a quaint little party" Came a voice from the other side of the bridge, gaining everyone's attention. When they looked they saw Gato through the fog, the evil little creatin standing there while smirking. "And I brought all these guests along too" At that several dozen figures appeared behind him. It was definitely different than Naruto remembered, Rather than common thugs and bandits there were quite a few Ninja mixed in the crowd. This quick fight had become a full on ninja battle, and it wasn't gonna be easy.

 **Aaaaaand scene! Whatcha think, good? I hope so, it was a real pain to do. But anyways lemme know what chall think, and here's for explanations.**

 **Naruto looks like Menma now, by using the memory release and staying that way he made that form his new "default" form so when he changes back that's him. This will be a major part to the story don't worry**

 **Obito changed his name and began wearing a mask in honor of Kakashi further explanations later**

 **Both older Naruto and older Sasuke learned to fully control their abilities to the point of making human sized, skin tight versions of them. In my story anyways, I always wanted to add that**

 **I like the eyes, it's because he stayed in the form for too long, the side effect is that it makes changes to his real body and those changes are now part of his default form.**

 **That's all for now, hope y'all liked the story and I'm happy I got to make this edition to it**


	9. Chapter 2 pg 4

**Hey guys, just getting to work on yet another Page to our favorite time traveling Naruto story, but first, A few review answers.**

 **Te Nellis: I know it was overkill, that was the point. Naruto did it to set Ami on the right path after realizing he'd stopped a crucial moment in her life. By telling her that he got that strong by defending his friends, he set her back on the right path. And as for the jutsu's hold backs, yes it does exhaust him. The permanent change thing is an object of my own creation as a way to make it so he can't stay in a form for crazy amounts of time and take on every opponent like they are flies. He won't change into Naruto completely, but he will stay as he is because I got an idea for it at a later date.**

 **Azaira: Your review was good, and I understand your point, but don't worry I plan to explain that dream later on and I also planned on having Naruto undo their memories of his secret and he's going to change back into Sasuke but with whiskers like you had said.**

 **Well, that's actually all the reviews, knocked that out quickly enough. Now then, let's begin again shall we?**

 **Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Chapter 2 pg 4**

The battle of ninja's had just taken a turn for the worst when Gato appeared and called out a couple dozen miscellaneous ranking ninja that he'd hired to take out the weakened bridge ninja. Each of the ninja and bandits all brandished various weaponry and readied for the upcoming fight.

"Try to keep the pretty ones alive, they'll make *Wonderful*... Entertainment" The tyrant said as he and his gang gained lecherous grins and each one eyeballed the females, causing both Naruto and Zabuza to growl at the man. Zabuza was about to step forward when Naruto spoke.

"Zabuza, if I make you a path, can you get Gato with a kunai?" He asked, confusing Zabuza, who then saw the teen grab the handle of HIS sword. At first he expected the sword to reject him like it would to anyone that Zabuza didn't specifically allow to hold it, there was none. The sword emitted a low purr as it adjusted to the younger boy, letting him swing it as if it was a little feather. This boy was certainly special to be able to grab the sword with no side effect.

Giving Naruto a nod the took out a kunai and got into a battle stance. "Just don't die kid, you have to give my sword back" As he watched Naruto stepped in front of him, the smirk on the boy's face unseen by Zabuza.

"Come get it" He said as a single leaf fell passed his face, he was gone before it touched the ground. Charging forward and giving a signal to Obito to help, knowing he couldn't take on this many nins alone. He needed help.

The first man to get in Naruto's way didn't stay long, his eyes widened as the executioner's side smashed into him like a baseball bat, winging him into his friends and shattering almost every bone in the front of his body. The force of the impact was more than enough to knock them down and allow for Obito to jump in and use his old friend's classic jutsu, the sound of chirping birds echoed as he ran through the men, a blade of lightning extending from each side of his chidori so anyone on his sides would be cut or zapped. Jumping back he used his classic pheonix fire jutsu, not expecting a huge burst of wind to turn them all into a giant inferno that crashed into the poor men who were unable to escape in time. Their screams ended rather abruptly as the former mist nin charged through, encased in an armor of ice made by Haku to allow him to pass. The flames were hot, though, and by the time he crossed he was sweating and the armor had finished melting. The distraction was small, but it was enough, he got in front of the short tyrant and jumped high into the air, using a clone thrown by Naruto as a springboard to get over the still quite large enemy force guarding Gato.

Naruto kept hurling clones to Zabuza to get him closer to Gato, who in turn kept springing along them until he was directly over the man, dropping down he heard a familiar whirling sound. Turning sharply he caught his rapidly spinning blade and spun with it in hand, becoming a whirling tornado that came down hard on the unfortunate Gato. Time seemed to slow down as the blade came down ever so slowly, the scene was both gruesome and awesome. Naruto noticed that he could still move at normal speed despite the time slow. Curious about what was happening he looked around, seeing Haku kick a man away, Obito breathing a dragon fire jutsu, Ami and Hinata using a combination of a Gently Fist strike to the chest and a devastating nut punch on a man, Tazuna cowering in the fog. It was all in slow motion.

Before he could question what was going on he heard a voice echoing in his head, it seemed to be calling to him. He began walking toward its source, curious about what it could be. When he got closer to the murder of Gato he saw a small glow coming from the slowed down scene as the echo became louder. As Gato's head split down the middle a small blue glowing object came from it, calling to Naruto in millions of voices. Unable to resist the call he reached out and took the stone. As he did pain wracked his body, keeling him over as blue symbols crawled up his arm and blue smoke came from his hand. His body felt cold, the voices echoing even louder, he could hear them now. The were whispers, echoes of the passed, all speaking and screaming to him.

" _Change the past"_

" _Fix the future"_

" _End the suffering"_

" _Avenge your friends"_

As each voice screamed to him a new flash came to him, showing him things, things that needed to change, things that needed to happen. All the while Kurama was saving all of this information and locking it away to prevent damage to Naruto's brain, all this knowledge at one time could leave the boy brain dead, or worse. When the voice stopped it was as if the scene never happened, he was back where he once was and everything resumed. Gato was killed, the man in front of Haku got kicked off the bridge, Obito fried a bunch of men, and Ami and Hinata shattered a poor man's precious part. The battle was going their way, right up until Naruto saw a nin who'd slipped by making a dash for Tazuna.

Tazuna saw the man and gave a shocked shout as things seemed to slow down for him, seeing his imminent death flashed before his eyes. Falling backward he closed his eyes and gave another scream, waiting for the pain.

A splash of blood hit his face as a groan of pain came from in front of him, opening his eyes he saw a sight that horrified him. It was Naruto, right where he would've been, blade through his chest far enough that it almost touched Tazuna's nose. Naruto himself coughed a small bit of blood and smiled at the old man.

"I told you, I-.. I'd protect you till the bridge was finished remember?" He said, the smile not once leaving his lips. With that he grabbed the blade so the man couldn't pull free before jumping back into the man, driving the sword further in and knocking the man down. He then slowly pushed the sword out, panting slightly while standing over the man. He raised the sword to cut him, only to fall to one knee and spit up blood. The wound was worse than he thought, whatever jutsu was on that blade was preventing Kurama from healing him.

"Must be a chakra blocking jutsu, or something with lightning" Naruto gagged out, the man running away when he saw Naruto's team approaching.

With Gato slain the team and friends were free to run over to Naruto, Obito arrived first and began checking vitals on Naruto. The group began to panic slightly at Obito's worried look, even more when he spoke and rolled Naruto over quickly.

"I've got a pulse, but no breathing, something shocked his system, the blade pierced really close to his heart and whatever was on that blade is preventing him from healing." He diagnosed as he began performing CPR to restart Naruto's breathing. After nearly five minutes of trying there came no reaction from Naruto, causing them to panic, Obito began running through every medical jutsu he could think of, they didn't heal him but they did slow the bleeding. He needed to seal up that wound.

"Someone grab me that sword, we need to seal off this chest wound" He shouted as Haku ran and brought the sword back. Obito then hit it with a small dragon flame jutsu to make the blade searing hot before pressing it to Naruto's chest, making a resounding hiss and giving off an awful smell. No one was able to watch as Obito brutalized Naruto's wound, each looking away to avoid seeing it. "We…. need to roll him over to seal off his back wound next"

After nearly an hour of waiting there was still no change in Naruto, his heart remained alive, yet without air flow no one could tell how long he'd last. It seemed something was just keeping alive on sheer willpower at this point. But even Naruto could only live so long without it.

"Did someone get the number of that train that hit me?" Came a voice from behind everyone, causing them to look to see Naruto sitting there while rubbing his head and chest. Though, before he could even move he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders and a head on his shoulder. Looking he saw Haku holding him tightly as he felt two more sets of arms curl around him while hitting him with such force that he fell onto Haku. Needless to say Ami, Haku, and Hinata were now in a very awkward situation with Naruto.

The three of them quickly jumped up, Haku being last to let go which got her glares from Hinata and surprisingly Ami. Naruto got up while blushing deeply and looked away, that had been awkward. Both of the older men gave smiles to each other before laughing at poor Naruto and his apparently three girls who liked him.

 ***Later That Day***

Naruto's chest had healed much better with the wound closed, as the jutsu wore off quickly after and Kurama began working like crazy to fix him. In doing so him and Naruto had began talking about what they'd seen while in that odd time slowed world.

 _-So what do you think that whole thing was?-_ Naruto asked his long time friend, wondering what could have caused them to enter that moment of, he didn't even know what to call it.

 **-It seems that whenever you make changes to the timeline the world enters a momentary time shift, altering the future and the course of history itself, no one else can see this happen. You can, I think, because of your parallel worldly status. But this is all according to speculations, nothing guaranteed"** The giant fox said, beginning to work on fixing the last of the damage to Naruto's tender body. _**-Naruto, when you get back to the village, I need to speak with you, it's very important. But I'll wait till later-**_ When this was said Naruto couldn't help but tilt his head, at that point, Kurama's voice sounded…. odd, he'd have to find out what it was later.

Naruto himself had used a Yamanaka mind jutsu to change the memories of his friends after what had happened on the bridge, he kept the important details like the battle and other such things, but he altered them so they'd believe that he simply used a unique bloodline that let's him mimic forms, and copy bloodline abilities. He realized during that moment of slowed time that if his friends knew too much about him being from another world too soon then the timeline could change more than he'd like, and that would be bad, so altering their memories was the next best step without altogether erasing his friends memories of it, they asked questions about the bloodline, but it was nothing he couldn't explain. After altering their memories he changed himself back into the Sasuke they'd all remember but kept his trademarked whiskers. Sighing softly he prepared to once again lie to those closest to him and hide everything.

"It's… for the best if they don't know" He told himself, trying to convince his own reflection in the mirror.

The two of them were silent as the team and friends headed for the exit to town and prepared to cross the bridge to head home. They'd had a long week and they were definitely ready to get home, this mission had been exhausting and none of them had been ready for something of this magnitude. As they left the villagers waved to their heroes and each one smiled softly at the people who saved their town. It was then that Inari looked to his grandfather and spoke.

"What are we gonna name the bridge?" He said, gaining the old man's attention. After a short thought, he smiled.

"I think we should name it after the hero that saved me from that blade, we should name it The Great Sasuke Bridge, because like how he saved me, this bridge will in turn save us all" He said while smiling brightly as the town began to cheer, for their freedom and for their heroes.

 ***Along The Road Home***

Along the way Zabuza had agreed, after much begging and annoyance, to train team seven with Haku's help. After hearing about Sasuke's unique bloodline he was quite eager to see it in action and test it's limits in battle.

The trip home was pretty quiet, everyone asking Sasuke to show them his bloodline, each attempt was shot down to the displeasure of everyone. The technique that could copy any ability, who could pass up a chance to see it's true power.

 ***The Leaf Village Gates***

Shortly after arriving the team gave their reports on the mission, while being reprimanded for not calling back for backup. The Hokage quickly calmed down when he heard of Naruto's bloodline and the abilities it grants him, he even cheered up when he heard how much ut had helped them in their fights. It was quite easily explained by Naruto with the help of Obito's memory altering, one small change Naruto made, after seeing that the older male had been in the clan still before the whole massacre and was actually there when he was born. All in all the little lie was much easier to tell than the truth.

After being dismissed the team all went out, save for Obito who had to brief the Hokage on the extras of the mission. While he did that Sasuke smiled at the backs of his two friends ahead of him, maybe lying to them wasn't the best idea, but at least like this he could help them develop into truly strong ninja. However, the dream that he and Ami had been sharing recently, he needed to figure out what he'd do about that. Ami had seen him in his Menma form before he had showed it, if he decided to stay like this, would that dream change, or would it eventually come true? He knew that fight was going to happen, he just needed to figure out why. He could always ask Kurama later, having all that info from that time slowed world would be helpful, but not all at once, Kurama had said that if it hadn't been moved then it would've caused his head to explode.

After following Ami to Ichiraku's Ramen shop the three then took their seats, Ami and Hinata talking excitedly while Naruto sat quietly, ordering his ramen and waiting in silence. He was pulled from his thoughts when Ami nudged his arm a little, turning he saw the girl smiling confidently.

"What's up, you seem down all of a sudden. Aren't you pumped after that amazing mission?" She said, throwing her arms up in excitement to emphasize her point. This caused Naruto to smile softly, her excitable attitude was refreshing to say the least. It was like he was rushed into a state of nostalgia and it quickly brought him out of his depression. He could worry about Orochimaru when the time came. Right now he would simply deal with the situation when he needed to.

With his mind cleared he happily joined in the chatting and joking with his team, having not a care in the world currently. Little did the team know, a pair of golden snake eyes watched them from the shadows. A long tongue licked the lips as a snake like voice spoke quietly.

"I will have those eyes, and then I will be complete" The man said, giving a soft cackling laugh into the night.

 **Cut it a bit short today, figure I should save the rest for the next arch, which will be longer than this one don't worry. I'll give you all some good fights and some new abilities in the next arch my fans, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, no flames please, constructive criticism only if you will.**

 **Ja ne.**


	10. Chapter 3 page 1

**Hello all, Just adding a new Chapter to my longest running story, I've decided to put the others on hold for now and focus on one at a time, so please don't be too worried, the others will be receiving updates but just at a later date.**

 **With that out of the way, let us begin once again. A new arch, and a new enemy!**

 **Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Chapter 3 pg 1**

Naruto grunted with strain as he caught a punch thrown at his head, switching into a wrist hold that he used to flip the assailant over his shoulder and into a second target who had been coming for an attack from behind. The two groaned as their bodies collided and sent them both sprawling to the ground, the original attacker was up quickly and charging once more. Dodging a kick Naruto swatted the leg away and swept a punch with his other hand, causing it to barely graze his right cheek. Jumping back he narrowly dodged yet another sneak attack from the second attacker, sending a kick to the back of the sneaky assailant he sent her into the ground with a pained grunt. Landing he ducked quickly to avoid a shadow clone that attempted to jump him from behind, grabbing it's foot he smashed it into the ground and dispelled it. Smirking a little he dove into a forward roll to get away from a punch thrown by his original attacker, turning on a dime he kicked the foot of the second person and sent her to the ground yet again. Dropping low he dodged another punch before grabbing his opponent's arm and swung them like a bat into the second attacker. When it was done the two were left in a tangled mess of limbs on the ground as Naruto walked over.

"Hinata, Ami, you two have great fighting skills and they complement each other perfectly. Why don't you both try to attack in sync with each other?" Naruto asked with a small tick mark on his head, he barely even had to delve into his combat knowledge to take the two on at this point. They were good, but they couldn't coordinate their attacks unless he was there to keep them in sync. Helping the two get untangled he noticed the two seemed to glare at each other briefly and this caused him some concern. "What's got you two at each other's throats?" He asked, the two had the decency to at least blush, but continued to glare slightly.

Naruto sighed and poked them both in the forehead, knocking them both to the dirt due to their lack of focus. He gave an annoyed look to the both of them, ever since his outfit change the two had been acting like they were worst enemies for life. He'd taken up wearing a mesh shirt under a short dark blue vest, leaving nothing of his body to the imagination. The vest itself was sleeveless and had the Uchiha fan on his back though it did have red trims and red around the sleeve area. As for his pants he simply wore black ninja pants and his usual sandals. His arms were protected from the elbow down by a pair of red combat gloves with black underneath and metal circles around his knuckle area. (1) His prosthetic arm remained wrapped in bandages to keep it from being stared at.(2) He honestly couldn't tell what had them at odds though. Yes Naruto was still unable to see when girls clearly wanted him, which was probably why he agreed to hang out with his old classmates despite knowing that Xiba and Ino would be there.

Picking the two up he gave them both a stern look and reprimanded them for their actions, it was then that Obito appeared on the field. He had seen the battle and was certainly enjoying the sight. Sasuke had no idea that these two girls, among others, were practically clawing throats to get his attention. He was shocked when he saw Hinata and Ami starting to display signs of affection toward the boy, but it seemed that even the two girls had no idea of it. The rivalry was good for them, but he did need to help guide them so it didn't become a full blown feud between them.

"Ok you two, now we're gonna try again, this time, look for where the other is lacking and pick up the slack there. Cover each other's weaknesses and you'll do wonders together" He smiled as he spoke, these two were far too good to be disputing like this over whatever had them at odds.

The two girls slowly looked to one another, neither one wanting to look bad in front of him, both decided despite knowing why they were mad at each other, they would have to work together in order to show him. A look of determination crossed both girl's faces as they both got into fighting stances, both ready to prove their worth to Sasuke by any means necessary.

Naruto smirked as Obito took a step back, deciding to let them try one last time before going to get their mission.

 **[Background Music: Light 'em up, Fallout Boy]**

Both girls charged forward at Naruto, Hinata throwing a Gentle Fist strike for his body which was dodged simply by leaning to the right. However he couldn't counter, seeing as he had to jump away from a heavy kick thrown by Ami that nearly smashed his face in. Flipping backwards he ran through a set of handsigns and slammed his hand on the ground, creating a series of sparks while he flipped back that then moved with his hand. With a flick of his wrist it became a blazing whip on two fingers. Swinging the whip he watched as Hinata slid beneath it while trying to kick out his feet. Ami however took the high road and went for a chest kick that collided very accurately and sent him rolling away.

Looking up he saw them both coming to strike him while he was down, but that wasn't what he was going to allow. Waiting till the last possible second he then spun, getting up onto his hands and spun like a top. Neither girl saw this coming and they both got nailed by his feet, sending them both skidding away in pain. Naruto chuckled and picked up a small pebble about the size of his palm before charging again, the two kunoichi converged from both sides, believing they were ready for anything. Smirking Naruto shoved Ami away before tossing the rock at the still charging Hinata. Jumping to her feet Ami attempted another strike only to find the same rock Naruto had tossed collide with her forehead. Hinata on the other hand was shocked to see Naruto appear randomly in front of her before sweeping her feet and grabbing her. Once again like a weapon she was swung into Ami while that little pebble landed behind both girls softly on the ground.

The girls got to their feet, a bit wobbly but prepared to charge when all they found in front of them was the pebble falling to the ground. Gasping softly they both turned only to receive dual punches to the gut that knocked the wind out of them. Flipping backward Naruto got back into his fighting stance as both girls struggled to their feet. Smirking both girls charged forward, having a foolproof plan this time. Hinata jumped high into the air and began a heavy flip axe kick which Naruto crossed his arms to block, only to go wide eyed as he just felt his voice raise about six octaves in a fraction of a second. His eyes went completely white as Ami's foot buried itself between his legs with crushing force. Even Hinata seemed shocked by this as she'd expected a stomach kick or something but this, she might as well have just broken his legs. Did she realize how much that would hurt their Sas..er… Sasuke. She blushed at that thought but shook it off and ran to help the poor boy after she landed.

Ami finally registered what she'd just done and ran over, shouting apologies and repeating that she got carried away. Obito himself had to adjust himself a little as he thought about the pain that must've caused the poor teen. Both girls were silenced when Sasuke gave a thumbs up, groaning before letting his hand fall to his side and muttering.

"G-Good job" He said, both girls hearing the slightly high pitched squeak and wincing a bit. That kick could have crippled any normal man for hours.

"Ok team, today I'm here to give you some good news. After Sasuke is capable of standing on his own again we'll go and do a few missions, but for now I'm gonna tell you all. You've been signed up for this year's Chunin exams" Obito said, smiling when he saw (Most of) his team's eyes light up. "You three just need to show up to the academy tomorrow at around eight o'clock. The exams won't be easy, and I won't lie, people have died before, so none of you are forced to come. But I have faith that you'll be able to do it"

His words had at first dropped their confidence, but by the end they felt revitalized and ready to take on the world once again. Though both of them realized that they still weren't very coordinated without Sasuke, but both of them stopped their thoughts when they felt a hand on their shoulder. Looking back they saw a smiling Sasuke.

"We can do this, I've got faith in our abilities guys. If we work together, we can do anything we set our minds to" He said, causing both of them to blush faintly before extreme determination flooded through them, if Sasuke believed it, then it was true. He'd never been wrong before, why would he start now?

Obito couldn't help but smile, Sasuke just seemed to know what to say to bring the team back together no matter what the situation. _-The true qualities of a leader-_ He thought as he watched them, this team was going to go far beyond any team in the past. Smiling he decided that he could give the team today off, seeing as they were all going to be going through hell over the next few days.

"Okay team, I'm going to dismiss you, prepare yourselves for a hellish few days tomorrow. The Chunin exams are tough" He warned them, knowing they'd do great. With the dismissal the team went on their way, going to celebrate their good news.

On their way to Ichiraku the team wound up having to dodge an enraged Xiba charging after a terrified Konahamaru, the latter of the two yelling apologies while the former was yelling about "Insulting her future mate". They both turned into an alley and that's when they heard the shout, running over they came to see that Konahamaru was being held by his collar in the air. A boy in a black full body suit with a large wrapped object on his back and what appeared to be red and purple war paint, had apparently been bumped into and reacted violently. The blonde girl behind him grabbed his shoulder, trying to get him to put the boy down. She herself carried what appeared to be a large battle fan.

"Kankuro just let it go, we don't wanna cause trouble on our first day here" The girl said to the newly named Kankuro.

"Quiet Temari, I'm just gonna teach him to respect his elders, that's all" Kankuro said to the blonde, now known as Temari. Rearing his fist back in order to punch Konahamaru.

Hinata and Ami had noticed that Sasuke seemed to have vanished at this point, but before they could begin to search Kankuro cried out in pain as a rock beamed him in the knuckles. Dropping Konahamaru he looked up to see Sasuke in the tree next to them, tossing a single pebble in his hand.

"You should listen to your sister Make-up boy," He said before suddenly appearing behind Kankuro and twisting his arm, a small smirk on his lips. "before you start a war by harming the Hokage's grandson" He said the last part in Kakuro's ear before sending a knee into his back and releasing him to watch him stumble and fall. All this happened so quickly that it left both Temari and Kankuro in complete shock. It was then that a voice came from behind them, one that both shocked Naruto and sounded extremely familiar.

"Kankuro, you're a disgrace to our village…." Came the voice that when Naruto turned, showed exactly what he though. It was Gaara, but…. not the Gaara he knew. Short and shaggy hair was replaced with long red that was surprisingly curly, black short sleeve was replaced by sleevless tank-top and short sleeve mesh. Ninja pants, became a semi short skirt that stopped mid-thigh. Gaara had become a girl!

While Naruto was trying to get his mind and eyes to agree that this was in fact Gaara, the girl looked at Kankuro with a cold gaze. The black suited tough guy was busy trying to appologize.

"Suisen, I-" He didn't finish as Suisen's sand began to move irritably.

"Be quiet, Baka" She said as she walked to Sasuke and looked….. up at him. This was a new feeling, remembering Gaara being as tall as….. Naruto.

 _-Riiiiight, Sasuke was always taller than me-_ Naruto deadpanned and sighed, suddenly realizing Suisen had spoken to him, judging by the annoyed look on her face. "Huh, say again? Sorry I was, thinking"

The girl huffed in annoyance, it was honestly adorable that even though she was a terrifying person in his world, he just couldn't find her puffed out face scary.

"I asked you your name, and the names of your team, Baka-Kitsune" At this Naruto went entirely tense, so too did his team and even Kurama deep inside Naruto. Naruto managed to gain control of himself and took advantage of the situation quickly, countering it the best he could.

"Well I didn't think I was that good looking, appreciate it though. Names Sasuke, behind me are my teammates and friends, Hinata and Ami" He said, fighting the urge to laugh at Suisen when she blushed and puffed her cheeks out in annoyance. He did however, have to dodge the sand bullets she fired at him. Flipping back to avoid the raining death she'd tried to hit him with in her fluster. "Hey hey! I was kidding!" He said, trying to calm the angered and clearly flush girl.

Suisen continued to attempt to kill him with various sand attacks, how could he humiliate her like that?! No one does that to her and lives!

Before it could turn into an all out battle Temari gently grabbed her shoulder, closing her eyes in fear and whispering something in Suisen's ear. Slowly the sand attacks stopped as Suisen calmed, closing her eyes and taking a breath before glaring at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, mother wants you dead. I intend to see it done," She said before turning and speaking to her team so only they could hear. "He's mine in the exams, do whatever you can, but I will fight him before the invasion" Her siblings nodded in fear of her, intending to do everything in their power to ensure the fight would happen.

With that whole thing out of the way Naruto turned to his team, giving an exaggerated sigh before smiling. "Now, I believe we had plans at Ichiraku?" He said, causing his team to smile as they all went on their way to the restaurant they all had taken such a liking to.

 **[Small skip: Exam day (YAY!)]**

Team seven had converged on the school, watching several other teams file into the building. Each one took a small breath before heading in with the others. They had made it to the second floor when Naruto saw a familiar sight, Izumo and Kotetsu both guarding a door with an illusion on it to trick the lower leveled genins. Gesturing calmly for them to go around they went on their way, catching the eye of a certain green clad genin and his team.

When they reached the top of the stairs they heard a voice behind them and turned to see the green clad ninja coming up while suddenly sending a kick into Sasuke's chest that sent him rolling to the center of the room.

"I do apologize Sasuke Uchiha, I did not expect to land that kick. But I am here to challenge you, to test myself against the Uchiha prodigy and show that hard work can in fact top genius." The boy said, watching Sasuke stand up. A small smirk came to the Uchiha's lips before he suddenly dashed forward with speed similar to the boy.

The boy made a fist before charging as well, both boy's colliding mid room with knuckles together. Sasuke smirked before batting the arm away and sending a kick to the green boy's chest, backing him up a bit.

"I've heard about you Lee, you're the boy who worked passed the genin exam with no chakra. I respect that, but you should know…." With that, Naruto ran through a few handsigns before activating his sharingan and getting into a completely different stance. "I've worked hard to get where I am now, and I will continue to work harder than anyone else to protect what's precious to me!"

With that said Sasuke vanished from Lee's sight, but on sheer instinct alone Lee put up his palm just to the right of his head. The punch that could've taken his head off instead hit his palm, which then grabbed the fist and swung him toward the ground. Sasuke flipped and landed on his feet, twisting almost like a snake and delivering a kick to Lee's ribs, followed by rapid jabs, most were blocked or dodged, but the few that got throw were definitely painful. Each one felt like a small bite and were so quick that he could only try countering when the boy was in between strikes, but each counter was dodged as if the boy had no bones. Finally Lee escaped the punch barrage and moved across the room before dashing forward, under one of the boy's jabs and sending a foot into his chin. The kick launched Sasuke into the air as Lee undid the wraps on his arms, closing his eyes.

"I Cannot believe I'm using this already, but I will show him that hard work can overcome genius!" Lee proclaimed before blurring and appearing under Sasuke almost like a shadow. The bandages began to move, but were suddenly pinned to the wall by a kunai as a loud voice shouted.

"LEE!" The voice called the boy over as Lee gulped and walked toward it, in a burst of smoke Naruto received yet another huge shock when, from the smoke. Was a woman standing on top of a giant turtle. Naruto's eye twitched when he saw her. She, like her apprentice was clad in green. A skin tight leotard, from what he could see, that was covered by upper thigh long shorts. Full foot ninja sandals and Orange leg warmers, white wrappings like Lee, but her knuckled showed metal plating, meaning some kind of ninja gloves under the wraps. The scariest part was that her hair was almost like Hinata's when she was older. And the female Gai pulled this look off! The thought made Naruto want to claw his eyes out of his skull to be honest, but he felt a little better when he watched the girl send Lee flying with a strong right hook. His eyes widened when he remembered what was next and quickly closed his eyes and covered the desperate eyes of his team as the Gai and Lee sensei genjutsu of torture began.

"Mai-Sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Mai-sensei!"

"Lee-"

"OH DEAR GOD CLOSING YOUR EYES STILL DOESN'T WORK! IT'S IN MY BRAIN" Sasuke cried out, agony as the genjutsu of torture still got to him. The two instantly stopped as the genjutsu went away while Sasuke writhed on the ground and screamed to make it stop.

"Mai-sensei, what is wrong with Sasuke-san?" Lee asked in confusion, to which Mai responded by placing a hand on Lee's shoulder.

"I believe his sensei's coolness rubbed off on him and did not take kindly to all of our youth hitting him at once" Mai responded. Getting a deadpanned look from Ami and Hinata, who now had to drag the half conscious Sasuke to the classroom. By the time they arrived he was back on his feet and mumbling about evil sensei and genjutsu

The team arrived at the class and the second they entered Sasuke suddenly got a horrible feeling down his spine, which turned out he should've listened. A sudden weight crashed into his back as two bodies hit him like a single unstoppable force, driving him into the ground. The resounding groan was followed by a high pitched squeal from him as he felt a hand on a place where it didn't was instantly struggling like mad when he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Hello Sasuke- _Sama_ " Came the familiar voice of Xiba, which was followed closely by Ino's

"Did you miss us Sasuke- _Koi_ " Both girls had come to an agreement to work together during their time hanging out, they would simply work together and make him theirs the hard way.

Everyone smiled and had a laugh at Sasuke's misfortune, none of them daring to step between Xiba, Ino, and their prize. The simply began chatting, despite Hinata and Ami glaring daggers at the two girls who dared lay hand on their property. Again both of them blushed at their own thoughts, but continued to glare at the girls.

Both Ino and Xiba felt the glares and looked over their shoulders to see Ami and Hinata were the culprits, looking at each other they both nodded to each other in agreement. They had a plan for this, and whatever it was, Naruto began getting cold chills like never before. The two girls suddenly found their faces getting very friendly with the tile floor as the body under them vanished, both of them extremely confused and looking for the object of their affections.

Sasuke himself peaked around the person he was hiding behind, seeing the "Demon Twins" as he called them beginning to frantically search for him. Then he heard a brief 'Ahem' from his hiding place, causing him to look up. What he saw had him suck in a breath as he saw familiar curly red hair.

"Have mercy?" He pleaded, before giving a shrill yell as he was flung away by a hand composed of sand. Meeting the wall where his friends once were and sliding down painfully.

Having seen the whole situation Shikamaru, Chouji, and the gang began to laugh at the poor black haired boy.

"You guys should really calm down, you're attracting all kinds of attention" Came a voice from behind the group, causing them to turn to see a face Naruto hoped he'd get to punch in as soon as possible.

Kabuto walked to the group of friends and offered a smile that creeped out everyone there, adjusting his glasses he gestured behind him to the sea of angry faces all looking at the group. Each one of them giving of a bit of killer intent and scaring the rookie nine a little. Naruto stood up, seeming unaffected by the intent and looking at the large crowd. Rolling his eyes he glared at them and channeled a large amount of Kurama's K.I. to the angry people, each one turned away quickly as he turned back to his friends, and Kabuto.

Kabuto had already began his explanation of his "Ninja Info Cards", to which it seemed everyone jumped at. Xiba asking about Ami, Ami asking about Him for that matter. But before he could pull the cards he found them being pulled from his hands and burned by Naruto. He was not letting this traitor get any closer to his team with his offer of free info. He was going to die in the forest, nothing more, nothing less.

It was then that a voice boomed behind them, shutting up the cries of anger and annoyance from the rookie nine about their info source being destroyed. Turning everyone saw a man dressed in a black trench coat and ninja gear with an odd bandana headband on his head. The man looked at the crowd before announcing loudly*

"Everybody better get their asses in a seat now or get the hell out of here! The exam is starting now!" He boomed out as everyone quickly found themselves seated, ready to listen to the angry man.

The first exam had just begun.

(1)Gogeta's vest, normal ninja pants and sandals, and Devil Jin's gauntlets.

(2) Yes he kept his prosthetic arm, it will play an important role later in the story, that and there are some things I want to stay, don't like, pretend it's not there.


	11. Chap 3 pg 2

**Hello to all my adoring (*Naruske cracks up, quickly to be countered by a steel toe boot to his head*) fans. Thank you all for your character submissions, they were all so great and I can't wait to work with them. Don't worry though if you don't see your character in my story, if they don't show up right away it's because they possibly became part of a greater role I have intended for them. But anyways, if anyone can tell me when the first Naruto movie takes place I'd be grateful for it because I want to include it in the story. I know it takes place either during the Chunin exams or right after but I'm not entirely sure yet. But for now, onto story reviews.**

 **Doctor Dandy: Well, considering Naruto maintained his forgiving attitude even though he was run through, beaten to hell, and all around crushed by his old best friend, Yes I think he would still be the forgiving type**

 **TheBeauty: Yeah, I just like making shocking changes**

 **SPark681: It's a harem/multi pairing as there will be several pairings and one night stands. But only a few actual relationships**

 **Prototype Gear: Well I'll be honest here, I wrote this story different because I didn't want to mimic the original idea, and for the record. The reason Sasuke's issues didn't affect Naruto is because Naruto's will overpowered Sasuke's, if you were reading the beginning you'd have seen that. So…. yeah.**

 **sashka: I'll be honest here, I have no idea what you mean by a whipped guy, and I'll work on slowing the story down. I'm just a bit excited to get through the first few arcs.**

 **Arckane: i refer to him as Naruto because Naruto is there more than Sasuke. Though you have brought up something that will be addresses at a later date when our favorite snake Sannin gets involved. Till then please be patient**

 **To those who flamed my other stories with things like "Gtfo" and other such Obscenities…. *Clears my throat, raising dual birds while shouting* MY STORY, EVEN IF IT'S AN ALTERNATE VERSION OF A PRE WRITTEN WORK! THEREFORE I WILL WRITE IT HOW I SEE FIT. DON'T LIKE IT, GET OFF MY PAGE! Thank you very much :3**

 **Now that's taken care of so, let's begin another thrilling entry to….**

 **Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

Chapter 3 page 2

Naruto stood in front of the aged Kage known as Sarutobi, a blank expression on his visage as he waited to see the old man's reaction. Said man honestly didn't know how to handle the news he'd just received from the boy, and bit his lip to take a moment and think. It was a long moment before he finally spoke.

"Well Sasuke, or.. Naruto I guess. This is a lot to take in, I'm honestly not sure what to say about this" Sarutobi said, looking over Naruto slowly while taking the boy's calm demeanor into account, he had all of the signs of a seasoned shinobi which just added to make his story more real.

"Well, all I can say is when the time comes.. I'll hope I have your support, because if I'm to mend the mistakes of my past I need to ensure certain things happen " Naruto said, seeing the old man nod slowly while rifling through a few papers before handing him one.

"This will help you with what you're planning, from here on out this will count as a long term S-rank mission. Naruto, Sasuke, be safe okay? You have no idea how much you mean to your team and your friends" Sarutobi said folding his hands together before puffing on his pipe. Sasuke nodded and turned away, stopping at the door and looking at the old man.

"Thanks, old man… and please don't let what we spoke of leave this room. I'd rather tell them myself when time comes." Seeing him nod again he left the door, vanishing in a puff of smoke as the shadow clone went to find the real Naruto.

Meanwhile another Sasuke walked out of the local weapon shop owned by Tenten's father, a scroll with a date on it. He would need to return later to get his order before putting his plan into action, with that he also vanished to find his creator.

 ***With the real Naruto***

Naruto walked down the street slowly, making his way to the forest of death while watching Ami and Hinata walk ahead of him. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice where he was going until he crashed into someone and sent them both tumbling down.

When Sasuke looked up he saw a girl sitting in front of him rubbing her head lightly while her team glared at him like he'd just kicked a puppy. Quickly getting up he offered a hand to the girl while apologizing quickly to her. Said girl took his hand and accepted his help to stand up, giving him a better look at the white haired female and her team.

The girl stood about his height and was most definitely a looker to say the least, she had quite a nice body that somehow complemented her Pale skin as well as her strangely alluring blue eyes. Her Hime cut hair framed her face quite nicely and gave her quite a cute look to be honest. She wore something similar to traditional samurai kimono pants but in a very nice shade of blue and dark blue Sandals, to cover her upper body she wore something like an anbu chest plate over a mesh shirt, both of which were covered by a jacket that honestly reminded him of Hinata, fur around the sleeves and the hood. The only difference was she had hers unzipped and it was dark blue with ice blue fur on it. (1)

Her first teammate was a bit shorter than him but that didn't mean he couldn't be dangerous, he had a bit more of a lean body, meaning he was probably more flexible and more agile on his feet. His greyish hair looked like a long mane around his head and neck area which gave him a bit of a wild like look. Though the strangest thing was the hawk like eyes that seemed to bore into him like drills, it was almost like he was looking at Naruto rather than Sasuke and it kinda freaked him out to be honest. This boy wore a sleeveless shirt over a short sleeve mesh shirt, complemented by black ninja pants and Spiked full foot shoes. All in all he was quite intimidating, right down to the bow on his back.

The final member was another female who honestly looked at him with more hungry eyes that angry ones, though he didn't want to find out what kind of hungry it was. This one had eyes similar to her male teammate though unlike her friend she seemed almost like she was looking at him and Kurama. Which was almost as strange. Her long hair flowed down to mid back and gave her a bit of an attractive look to him. Hey clothing was similar to her male teammate though unlike him she had a small v-cut in her shirt that showed a bit of her bust off. But Naruto was more focused on the large sabertooth cat next to her, so much so he almost didn't notice that she also carried a bow, must be siblings. (2)

All together they definitely made an interesting team, one that could definitely give him trouble if he wasn't careful. He almost got into a battle stance until the white haired girl spoke to him quietly.

"Sasuke, is that.. You?" This caught his attention, making him look to her curiously while trying to figure out why she would ask that. Her team seemed to cool off when his name was said though, did they know him? It was a full movie before the memory hit him, these three had been in his class before. He had hung out with them before the clan massacre. He'd been so caught up with trying to change things he didn't even think that Sasuke might've had friends outside of Ami and the original rookie nine. He bit his lip, delving further into his head to find out the names of the three. Finding what he was looking for he snapped lightly and gave the team a smile*

"Shirayuki, Kurogano, and Kurenia? Is that really you guys?" He asked, earning nods and slight smiles from them. He felt a sudden but of excitement from inside his mind _-must be Sasuke-_ he thought to himself before he found the three of them looking at him expectantly. "So are you guys in the exam?" The question again received nods before Kurogano spoke up.

"Yep, on our way to the Forest of Death right now, how about?" He was brief and to the point, same as always but that was okay. The answer was enough for him as he gave a thumbs up to Kurogano.

"Damn right, me and my team are gonna breeze through this one." He said, smirking before starting to walk to catch up to his team. "You guys better make it too, I expect nothing less from the three of you." He said, letting a bit of Sasuke's personality out to emphasise it. "After all, you three used to be the strongest of my friends" With that he dashed off, leaving the three, Shirayuki blushing while Kurogano and Kurenia smirked and followed..

 ***Forest of Death***

Everyone had gathered at the gates to the forest and stood while Anko Mitarashi walked out and called for everyone's attention. When everyone looked to her she began explaining about the forest and the exam.

"Okay Kiddo's, this part of the exam is guaranteed to cut the number of you in half. You may ask why, and I'll answer with this. You will each be given a scroll, either a heaven scroll or an earth scroll. You will need to enter the forest and find a team with the opposing scroll and take it from them. Those who collect both scrolls pass, those who don't will fail. Now if you can collect them both and survive to reach the middle of the Forest, you pass. Though, in my opinion not many of you will survive it" At this Anko smirked, giving a laugh as most of the teens looked nervous. But as usual Ami had to ruin it with a laugh.

"This place doesn't look so tough, I bet we breeze through this one easy!" At this Anko smirked again and hurled a Kunai before vanishing, when she appeared she saw something she didn't expect. The Kunai had never reached Ami at all but instead it….

Went right into Sasuke's outstretched palm, the blade showing through the back of his hand as a bit of blood dripped out of the wound. This not only surprised Anko, but everyone who looked on.

"S-Sasuke, your hand. Why did you do that?!" Ami asked/yelled, worried for her friend as he brought his free hand over and jerked the blade out of his hand and turned to smile at her.

"What else is a teammate for" He said as he dropped the Kunai and lifted his good hand to Anko and pointed at her, a smirk coming to his lips as he spoke. "Me and my team will clear the forest in record time, and to take a page from my friend's book, believe it" he said before taking a waiver and signing it before taking the scroll and making his way to the gate, leaving the shocked Anko and his team behind.

"That kid, took a blade to the hand rather than letting his friend get a cut on the cheek. What kind of person is that crazy?" Anko asked herself while watching him walk away, that kind of behavior had never been seen in any of the Uchiha. To be willing to harm oneself to save another. Unable to think right now she instructed everyone to sign the waiver and get their asses to their gates. Which they quickly did.

 ***With Naruto***

" **Damn kit,I knew you were gutsy before but that was crazy even for you. I get you wanna protect them, but if it wasn't for me you probably would've lost use of your hand until a med nin got you. Be more careful here"** Kurama reprimanded Naruto while said teen watched the wound sizzle and heal slowly. He gave a small chuckle before responding.

 _-All part of the plan Kurama, remember it was Sasuke who really set me on the path to protect my friends and my bonds no matter what. With the plan coming up on us so soon we need her to be ready to take the leap. You know that just as much as I do-_ Naruto responded via the mental link before he stopped at the gate and waited for his team. He could still feel a bit of a sting as the injury healed. It was at this point he heard the footsteps of his approaching team, turning to them he smiled softly. "I was starting to wonder when you two would catch up- oof!" He gasped as a very distraught Ami crashed into him with crushing force, knocking him to the ground.

"You idiot, why would you hurt yourself like that just to stop a stupid Kunai?!" She yelled out, few tears in her eyes as she clung to him. She looked up suddenly when she heard him laugh lightly and felt him pat her head lightly.

"I'd do it a hundred times if it meant keeping my girls safe" He said while getting up with Ami still clinging to him. Though both girls blushed deeply at his words while he continued "I'll protect you guys no matter what, no matter what the cost to me" At this he gently removed Ami from him before hearing the loud horn sound and seeing the gates open. "Let's get this done, I said record time remember" Was all he said before dashing into the woods, his team right behind him.

 ***Small time skip (I hate the battle with the clone guy)***

*The team was hopping through the trees, about three hours into the test and they still couldn't find any teams with the scroll they needed. It was honestly beginning to get on Ami's nerves and making her groan in irritation. She stopped though when Naruto suddenly stopped on a branch and began looking around slowly, gesturing for his team to stop as well.

When they stopped they looked to Naruto and waited to hear what he was going to say, only for a sudden burst of wind to hit. Sasuke and Hinata managed to stick to the branch with Chakra but Ami way blown off into the distance by it causing Hinata to shout out.

"Ami!" She would have called out again but Sasuke suddenly grabbed her and jumped, the wind launching them back a bit as several Kunai landed where they once were. After that the wind slowly died down, allowing them to land on a branch just as a figure jumped and landed on a branch a small distance from them.

"Kukuku, I should've figured that such a silly trap wouldn't work on the last Uchiha of the leaf. Silly me" The female said before looking at them, making Naruto tense up a bit while putting Hinata behind him.

"Hinata, I need you to run and help Ami okay. Get her and make your way to the tower, I'll meet you there. I have a feeling this one has just what we're looking for." Hinata looked like she was about to object, but a single look from Naruto made her nod as she jumped off to find Ami as fast as possible.

"Hm, sending your only backup away and telling them not to come back for you, do you have a death wish boy? " The grass ninja asked, an amused smirk on her lips as Sasuke got into a fighting stance slowly.

"Let's cut the banter and get through this quickly, I'd like to get the scroll and be on my way to meet my team. We have a bet to win you see" He said, letting his more cocky side out to see if he could rile up the "Female", to which the female responded with a small laugh as she picked up a scroll from her pouch and showed it to him.

" Do you mean this scroll, I wonder?" She asked before lifting the scroll to her mouth slowly and prepared to eat it, only to shout in pain add her hand was removed by a passing demon wind shuriken. The scroll began to fall, but was quickly recovered by a second Sasuke who then landed next to the real one and handed him the scroll and a few pieces of paper before Saluting and vanishing.

"Now that I have this, I can do what I came here to do." Naruto said, getting into a battle stance while the grass nin raised her eyebrow.

"And what would that by?" She asked, before setting Sasuke smirk and run a finger under his nose.

"Kill the famous snake Sannin, Orochimaru" Was the only answer before Sasuke jumped into action.

 ***With Ami and Hinata***

Ami had Just gotten out of the belly of the large Serpent and was on hands and knees while panting softly and trying to get the nasty gastric fluid off of her body.

"Just my luck, first I get separated then the snake," Just as she finished the sentence she looked up to see several more snakes coming her way, causing her to sign softly. "And then there's this"

She was about to get into a fighting stance when one of the snakes began to convulse and hiss loudly, there was the sound of strikes hitting repeatedly until finale the snake dropped like a rock. It twitched once before Hinata landed on its nose, Byakugan active and panting slightly. Seeing Ami she jumped down and made her way over with a smile, causing Ami to chuckle a little and smile as well.

"Well just look at you, miss big bad. Didn't expect to get any back up, but… where's Sasuke? " She asked, then looked worried as Hinata bit her lip and looked away.

"He… told me to run to get you and get to the tower. Whoever he is fighting, they must be dangerous if he didn't want me to even try fighting." She hadn't even finished her sentence before Ami kicked into motion, jumping up onto one of the snakes before it could move. She kicked up into the trees and looked at the pale eyed girl.

"Then we best get moving, if I know Sasuke he has something planned" She said, suddenly extremely serious as she waited until Hinata was with hey before beginning to jump through the trees. The snakes were about to follow until a dozen Ami clones from earlier dropped onto them and yelled out "Ami trap style: Ami's big bang!" Before exploding and destroying a good most of the clearing while Ami and Hinata made their way through the woods. _-Just wait Sasuke, we'll be there soon!-_ was her only thought as she kicked into high gear.

 ***Back with Naruto***

Naruto was jumping around from branch to branch, just barely dodging strikes from Orochimaru and occasionally whipping Kunai at him. The Kunai would either be deflected or would just barely miss and stick into a tree or a branch at random. Naruto looked around at the battlefield briefly before looking back in a hurry to see Orochimaru, though he wasn't quick enough and received a heavy kick to his gut that sent him flying into a tree branch with the force to crack it a little.

Orochimaru landed on a branch a few feet away while smirking, raising his eyebrow and giving his usual laugh while rolling his eyes.

"If your intention was to kill me then you clearly didn't do enough research boy, you have just barely been holding your own thus far. What exactly makes you think you can defeat me?" He asked, his confident smirk ever present on his disguised visage. Though it was gone quickly when the Uchiha boy began chuckling, he slowly got to his feet and coughed a little before looking at him with his two tomoe Sharingan active.

"Because, I learned enough to know you're arrogance has always been your downfall!" Naruto shouted before clenching his fist and yanking back. Several dozen ninja wires them condensed on Orochimaru. Pulling Kunai with them to impale him and pin his body to the tree trunk as the wires tightened to keep him where he was.

When Naruto saw his prey held firm he decided to begin the next step and made a single handsign before inhaling a little and saying his Jutsu name in his head. _-Memory Release: Madara. Majestic Destroyer Flame-_ After this was done he exhaled the torrent wave of fire, reminiscent to hire Sasuke did in a past life. This time though the flame traveled over all of the wires he'd planted during the battle and formed into a blazing spiderweb. With this Naruto again pulled the wires to force the flames along the wires to Orochimaru while shouting out.

" **Ninja art: Majestic web of destruction!"**

As the attack hit he could see Orochimaru fire only a brief moment before the flames engulfed him. He then ripped his hand forward and sliced through the branches that created his web as the blazing web then closed in on Orochimaru and sliced clean through the tree he'd been pinned to. When it was done the fires slowly died out as Naruto looked to see the damage done to his prey….

Only to see a pile of dirt, where a mud clone had once been.

"Shit!" He turned quickly, but only found a hand firmly grabbing ahold of his throat and lifting him from the ground while Orochimaru laughed.

"I'll give you credit boy, not many can really bring me that close to dying. If I hadn't switched out and shedded my skin that might've caught me." He then slowly peeled away the female visage and showed his true face while looking into the red eyes of the Uchiha boy. "I've not seen an attack that well made since my time with the Sanin. You've impressed me, but you take shouldn't have sent your backup away boy now you're mine!" He announced loudly while making a handsign and pulling Naruto in, just as his fangs pierced Naruto's neck and the pained scream came from him he heard it. The Uchiha was, chuckling a little. Even as the curse seal began to spread on his neck, he laughed?

"Y-you should know something about m-my team… you bastard." Naruto said, wincing a bit while leaning his head to the left just slightly. Just as he did he did a Kunai came whizzing through, nearly hitting Orochimaru's forehead. Had he not moved his head that might've killed him. He looked and saw two figures making their way toward him at high speed. "They don't really listen to me very well, especially when it means a friend is in danger."

Orochimaru gave a hiss as he looked at the two and then to Naruto before smirking. The damage had been done, his plan would go unhindered nonetheless. With his plan begun and the seed for his revenge planted he whipped Naruto at the two and began to fade into the tree branch.

Ami and Hinata saw Sasuke flying their way and quickly jumped to catch him, just barely getting him before he could fall to the ground. After he was safe they looked to where the man once was and saw that he'd escaped, causing Ami to growl lightly and punch the branch.

Hinata had begun to look him over, finding nothing wrong externally she decided to use her Byakugan and almost choked at what she saw. Ami noticed her surprise and looked at her curiously.

"Hinata, what's wrong? Is something wrong with Sasuke?!" She asked, on the verge of panicking. Hinata took a moment before looking to Ami for a long moment and returning her gaze to Naruto again.

"Sasuke he… he has three Chakra signatures. One of them is attacking the other two right now but, he… " She almost didn't know how to describe it. "Ami it matches yours completely, your Chakra is identical. Right down to the strange Chakra inside you."

At this Ami gasped softly, how could they have identical Chakra. It wasn't possible. But the more the thought about it the worse it became. If he had the "Strange Chakra" that would mean that…. Sasuke was a Jinchuuriki like her!

This revelation nearly knocked Ami on her ass honestly, how could Sasuke be like her? What demon did he hold, was he aware of this? What the hell was going on right now?

While Ami had her miniature breakdown Hinata continued to watch Naruto, though her eyes widened when the violent purple Chakra seemed to just vanish, stopping its attack and just… fading away as if it was never there at all.

This was definitely going to be a major issue in the future and Hinata knew it would be catastrophic when it revealed itself. Though knowing Sasuke, he would want her to keep it to herself so he could still be in the exam.

But she still couldn't help but wonder, what would happen now…..

 **Hello everyone, sorry for short cutoff. I have a ton planned for the next chapter so I had to end early. Not to mention the recent flamers have ruined my story writing mood so I feel I should reevaluate a few parts of my stories. But for now here are credits for the oc's in my story. (They may become pretty major in the story so just remember them, and don't flame because of the "being friend with Sasuke in the past" thing. I like the idea and it was in their bio, so just bare with me okay?)**

 **(Shirayuki, created by Kuroi yuki no ryu. Clothing designed by me. Please don't kill me, I designed them to show a bit of a shy side to go with a bit of a more fancy side.)**

 **(Kurogano and Kurenia Yokaze created by Kurogano Yokaze. Again, clothing by me don't kill me)**


	12. Chapter 3 pg 3

**Hello to all my loving fans out there, I have been offline for a while so I figure I should get back into the swing of posting more often. So let's just answer a few things right quick before getting started.**

 **Aidois: There will be a bit of further explanation about memory release and its abilities later on in the story, though I'm glad you're curious about it, I've not gotten many reviews circulating that particular point.**

 **Bladetrie: Don't ask why, but your review constantly makes my day lol**

 **Kuroi: Thank you, I do hope you like my take on her. Though feel free to message me with any concerns or ideas to add, I accept all constructive criticism.**

 **Now then, without further Adue, I bring you the next thrilling entry of…..**

 **Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Chapter 3 page 3**

Naruto fell to his knees, panting heavily as he tried to pull himself to his knees. Looking up he glared into the yellow eyes of Orochmaru, who lifted him up to his feet.

"Look, I don't know who you are but, I've seen your memories young one. You may be controlling Sasuke-kun now, but you have many goals in mind as well. I can it in your eyes, you know you want my power, it can help to save those friends of yours. That are under attack you know" The snake Sanin said, smirking evilly as he saw the hate burn in the raven haired boys eyes. This mental battle had been going on for hours, and the fight was wearing out Naruto. At this rate Naruto would be too weak to resist Sasuke's dark thoughts, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to resist.

"I… I ju-..." He was interrupted suddenly by the image of Hinata and Ami under attack from a few Sound ninja, others had come to help but, it was a losing fight. They needed him and he couldn't help so long as he was in this damned mental war. He couldn't help it, if this was the only way to get this done, he'd take the risk. "Fine…. Give me your power, but just this once"

Orochimaru then smirked a bit, reaching a hand out and jamming it into his gagged and tried to grab The snake sanin's arm but found that when he tried, his body wouldn't respond. Instead a devastating surge of power ran through him. He knew now why Sasuke loved the power so much, it felt amazing! He knew that this power was addicting, so he knew he needed to make this quick so he wouldn't become mad with power. The last thing he needed was a snake driven power rage fueled by Sasuke anger, so he'd make this quick then see if Kurama could remove it.

His world seemed to fade back and he was beyond angry by what he saw…

 ***In the Real World**

Naruto awoke to see Hinata being held by a sound ninja, ready to gut her while several of his friends had been taken down by the sound nin, what really angered him was that BOTH of his teammates had been kidnapped by the nin and were being held unconscious in ransom for him. So he decided it was time to make his presence known, and flared his newfound power.

 ***With the Ninja***

"Give us the Uchiha brat or else we'll-" Zaku found his sentence interrupted as the tree that the teams had been trying so hard to protect suddenly exploded into splinters. Shards of the tree flew around as a mixed red and violet chakra exploded around a shadow in the center of the mass, red glowing marks slowly crawling over the shadow as it stood up.

 ***Background Music: Monster by Skillet***

"You think that you can, just show up out of the blue…. Kidnap my team, and then try to ransom them back to kill me?!" The voice sounded like Sasuke, but seemed to shift between a demonic tone and a normal one as he spoke. "I'll show you just who you're messing with!"

The male stepped out to reveal none other than Sasuke, but he looked extremely different: Black and red flame like designs across his skin, Sharingan active with black sclera and with what looked like extended fangs, even stranger his hair had spiked up a little into what looked like ears as he moved a bit closer. The red and purple aura still surrounding him as he glared at the individuals holding his friends before turning to the wrapped up male. "I take it you'd like to go first, since the others will need an example of what happens when you fuck with me?"

Hinata and Ami slowly came to around the time of the chakra burst, and looked to see Sasuke there with an untold amount of power surging from his body. The way he looked and the way he talked it, didn't sound like the Sasuke they knew at all. He was cold and even sadistic in his words, almost like a whole new person got free of him. This new Sasuke was angry, and ready to kill it seemed.

Before the wrapped boy could even think of what to say he found a fist crammed right where his mouth should be, sending him flying back toward a tree. When he collided he slid to the ground as everyone looked awestruck at the outstretched clawed hand of Sasuke, who had seemingly just instantly moved and laid out a boy with a single blow.

Naruto then stood and growled softly before glancing at the remaining two.

"So who's next?" Came his almost nonchalant answer as he looked between the two, only for the male who held Ami to react in a way that all but sealed his fate.

"I'll take this dance ya violet Uchiha freak!" He said as he threw Ami away and sent her body to the ground as she yelped a bit and tried to stand, causing Naruto to growl deeply as he looked at the male with his crimson eyes. Now this guy had done it. Naruto smirked a bit while slowly getting into a stance, looking at the male before giving a "Bring it" gesture with two fingers. He was going to make this boy suffer in ways nobody could possibly imagine. The male then got into a stance writer arms outstretched, calling out his attack with pure fury.

"Take this you Bastard, nobody hurts Dosu and gets away with it! Decapitation Air Waves!" With his cry came a sudden burst of wind with extreme speed, creating an explosion and a giant dust cloud where Sasuke had been. Smirking in victory Zaku held his bicep and gave a call while flexing. "Guess he wasn't so tough after all huh, one shot took him right-Gch!"

His monologue came to an abrupt halt when an ungodly force collided with his abdomen, courtesy of none other than our resident raven haired Uchiha boy. Said boy didn't stop there though, far from it. Before Zaku could even manage to catch his breath he felt his hair being grabbed and pulled so he was leaning back, quickly followed by a jab to his throat to make him choke on his own oxygen. When he leaned forward to try to gasp for air he found his arms yanked behind him and a foot pressed to his back.

"You seem pretty confident in these little toys of yours, let's see how you play when I take them!" Without another word Naruto gave a hard pull, making the boy scream out as his wrists left the sockets, followed by his forearms and finally his shoulders. Each severed joint caused a sickening pop and crack as the bones we're strained to near breaking. Even after this though he kept pulling, it seemed he was honestly going to rip the screaming boy's arms off.

"Let's play a game, we'll play this, little, piggy!" With one hard yank the screaming boy felt flesh and bone tear away as in a shower of gore his arms were clean severed from his shoulders. No one could believe what they were watching, Sasuke had just maimed the boy beyond being a ninja, and was laughing now as he turned to the slowly rising Dosu. Said boy saw his armless companion and the Uchiha male with his friend's severed arms and realized this guy meant business. He stumbled back, saying he surrendered over and over as he tried to make the upcoming slaughter stop. Sasuke dropped the arms and slowly made his way to the boy, who's back was to a tree now and would be easy prey. Lifting his arm slowly he readied his clawed hand to end the pitiful little male.

…. But the finishing blow never came….

 ***End Background music***

Dosu opened his eyes to see the clawed hand had stopped mid swing, a female clinging to either side of the male tightly. He'd just been saved, by the very girls who he'd been about to kill less than ten minutes ago.

"Stop, please Sasuke….." Came the voice of Ami.

"This isn't you Sasuke, it's that mark making you do it…" Hinata's voice came next, the two of them ringing loudly in Naruto's head. Slowly the marks began to fade away, receding back to his shoulder before spiraling into the black sharingan mark and fading away as his body slowly returned to normal as well. With that done the raven haired boy rocked back and forth, his eyes fading to normal before he went limp in the girl's arms.

"What, what the hell was that?" The voice of Tenten spoke as she walked toward the trio, followed closely by her team and the rest of the people who had helped them.

"Honestly Tenten, we don't know ourselves…. But that mark that the man gave him… it changed him. We need to tell Obito-sensei about this when we get back." Hinata said, getting all around nods from the group before hearing Dosu speak.

"On behalf of me and my team, please let us retrieve our wounded and go, and take this as a sign of your victory" He placed their scroll on the ground, then after receiving the okay from the others he and Kin grabbed Zaku and they made their escape.

 ***Later at the Tower***

After making it to the tower and successfully waking up Naruto the trio made their way inside, taking the scrolls from their pouches they began to read the riddle on the wall. But before they could get into it they say Naruto placing the scrolls on the ground in a cross pattern before stepping back.

Before they could ask what he was doing a puff of smoke erupted from the scrolls and revealed none other than Iruka from their graduating class, who was smiling brightly at the team.

"Well it seems you guys figured it out then, I'm proud of you. I knew you could do it" He said while smiling and ruffling Ami's hair, causing the girl to smile her happiest smile yet. Naruto couldn't help but smile a bit, happy to see that one thing stayed the same in this world. Iruka was still the best older brother ever.

After going through the explanation of the scrolls Iruka allowed the team into the Tower doors, telling them where to find their room and to get rested up for the next part of the exam. Though Iruka noticed an odd occurance, as Sasuke made his way into the door he suddenly gripped his shoulder, giving a small wince of pain as he did. Recognising that gesture from Anko Mitarashi he knew this was information he would need to report to their sensei, knowing Sasuke he would try to make sure his team didn't tell for risk of them losing the exam.

"I should find Obito-san" He said as he vanished.

 **And thus concludes another thrilling entree to my little series, hope you don't mind the shorter chapter, I'm hoping to get into the prelims and make the chapters long enough to get a few good battles in, so sorry if it seems a bit rushed Y'all. Thank you for your continued support in my story everyone! Longer pages next time I promise!**


	13. Chapter 3 pg 4

**Hello everyone, I am glad to see you all once again in my thrilling story. I hope you're all ready to see the prelims, because I've got some thrilling ideas to display here and I know that you will all love them as much as me. Now, Onto a few reviews or to answer questions asked.**

 **NaruIno96: You make a very valid point dear cousin, however I cannot fully release the details to that I will tell you that yes, the curse seal will have a strong effect on both our favorite Uchihamaki and our favorite demon**

 **SSJ3Gohan007: You also make a great point, and while I can't fully explain all the details I can tell you that when he uses stage two he only gains about half the normal power of the mimicked person, later on there will be an explanation to it all.**

 **A.N: I have Removed the Auditions chapter, however there are still open requets for new characters so long as they fit the story**

 **Naruto Reborn: Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Chapter 3 page 4**

Naruto stood with his team, listening to Anko and the elder Kage describing the ecam preliminary round. He already knew what was going to happen, but that didn't mean he couldn't at least fake it for the time being. Besides, here was a chance to make a change to the future as well.

"So, in conclusion we will be holding this round to rid us of all of the excess that we don't need" Anko spoke not so subtly to say that if you lose here, you don't continue. "So if you think you can't continue, raise your hand now and you can quit ahead of time"

A few people raised their hands, but they were of no concern to Naruto. He knew who would and wouldn't stay, so he wouldn't sweat it too much until it was his turn to battle.

When everyone had gotten out of the arena Anko explained the tournament system and how the battles would be decided. As she finished explaining it the board on the wall lit up and began to cycle through names rapidly until it stopped on two names.

Sasuke Uchiha Vs Yoroi Akado

"Would everyone but Sasuke and Yoroi please go into the stands?" The proctor asked as everyone obeyed and made their way up into the stands, leaving only Naruto and Yoroi. Smirking a bit Naruto thought back, remembering the process that Obito went through in his futile attempt to seal away the curse seal. He knew the power would start to reveal itself during this fight, but his will was strong. He wouldn't give in so easily this time.

"Ready on both sides?" Hayate asked the two, glancing between them and receiving nods from both parties before dropping his arms. "Begin!"

At first there was no movement from either party, both of them examining each other while looking for weaknesses. Then as if given a mental cue they both moved simultaneously, meeting in the middle of the field with clashing kunai. For a long moment they both struggled for power until suddenly Naruto loosened his hold, letting Yoroi's weight fall to him and using it to flip the male into the air. Yoroi's moment of shock allowed for Naruto to strike two blows into the boy's ribs before gripping his wrist and swinging him at the wall. He knew it was a cheap trick, but he had to win this fight no matter what, people were counting on him to win.

The young glasses wearing shinobi flipped and landed on the wall, pushing off hard while sending himself back at the young Uchiha male with his hand outstretched. As he made contact he used his weight to force Naruto to the ground and slid along the ground while holding his forehead, his hand beginning to glow as he latched on.

Naruto remembered this technique, he was the boy who absorbed chakra by touching you, and right now Naruto was getting a firsthand experience with it. He felt his strength being sapped away while the masked boy held him, trying to pull the hand away while groaning a little. Without his unnaturally large reserves this guy could pose a major threat to him.

Thinking quickly Naruto made a seal with one hand, giving off a familiar burst of power while feeling the seal on his neck twinge in pain. He knew this was risky, but without a bit of chakra use he'd never be able to win this. Letting the surge run through his body he thought back to his previous world, letting time seem to stop around him before locking his mind on the person he needed for this fight..

Yoroi was shocked to feel the boy's chakra suddenly spike like crazy, and then had to jump back as the boy suddenly exploded into crows. The crows swarmed around him and then all gathered behind him to form back into Sasuke once more.

 ***Background music: Dragula by Rob Zombie***

Sasuke slowly turned around to look at the male before him dead in the eyes to reveal one gleaming Mangekyou Sharingan eye while the other remained stoic black and seemed to bore into his own.

"This battle has taken a turn, and I don't think you'll like where it goes" Naruto said coldly as he brought up one hand slowly and pointed at the male, before clenching his fist as Yoroi felt his whole body go rigid, his muscles refusing to acknowledge his commands. It was as if from the neck down he'd been paralyzed by the boy's gaze, then it hit him.

"Genjutsu, but how did you cast it without eye contact?" Yoroi strained to ask, trying to make his body respond so he could break the genjutsu cast by the Sharingan user.

"If I told you that, then you would know too much about my tricks. So why don't you make this easy and surrender before I'm forced to resort to jurassic measures." Naruto retorted while walking toward the unmoving male, his tone still cold as he slowly formed a handsign for a jutsu that looked scarily familiar to Obito up in the stands.

"He wouldn't really, use that on him would he?" Obito asked himself, gaining the attention of his students and a few of the rookie nine around him. Seeing their confused looks he explained the situation. "After practicing his jutsu with me a bit during training he managed to lower the number of handsigns needed to do Azure Flamethrower down to just the final seal, and if I'm correct he's planning on using that on Yoroi down there. But if he actually does it there's a chance he could, kill the boy…" He said, earning wide eyes from all of the ones listening. Sasuke planned to kill Yoroi if he didn't surrender?

Back in the arena Yoroi was still struggling against Naruto's genjutsu, finding it was almost impossible he growled at Naruto's offer to surrender.

"Like I'd surrender to you, Leaf-skum. I am an Elite member of my team and I will not-Guch!" He was silenced as a blow struck into his chin in an uppercut motion, knocking his paralyzed body into the air. It didn't end there though, two clones of the raven haired boy appeared and locked hands, letting the original step on their hands before launching him up. Once that was in the air the two clones then ran through a long series of hand seals, while the original one sent a kick to Yoroi's back, flipping him around before another kick collided with his back from above.

"Lion Barrage!" He yelled out before kicking him from what seemed like every angle, ending it with a final kick that sent him back toward the clones, who had finished their handsigns and exhaled heavy amounts of air at each other. The two colliding forces turned into a large spiral form, and Yoroi landed dead center. The winds moved so fast they cut and scratched his flesh, just as Naruto landed. "Surrender now or I'll end it!" He yelled, making the same handsign as before while breathing in. This time he would end it if he needed to.

Seeing no other option Yoroi dropped to his knees, nodding as he spoke up "I give up"

Though just as Naruto went to extinguish the flame, his neck began to give off a familiar burning sensation as he growled a bit "Ahhg!" He cried out and grabbed his neck, momentarily losing himself as is normally blue flames began to gain a small violet colored base due to the mixed chakra. For a moment it seemed as if the mark might take control of him right there, but then the mark began to recede again as Naruto panted and swung his hand, dispersing the wind and the flames before things got out of control again.

"By surrender of Yoroi the winner of this battle is Sasuke Uchiha!" The proctor said as he held up a hand and gestured to the Uchiha male. After clearing the field of Yoroi, Sasuke made his way back to the stands, only to find Obito there with a look of worry painting his visage

The Zaku and Shino battle went relatively easily, Shino simply drained the male till he couldn't stand, seeing as he was unable to do more than complain about how it was unfair fighting an armless man.

As predicted by Naruto the battle between Kankuro and Misumi went just as it did in the original timeline, Misuri was crushed by the same puppet trick Kankuro would become quite famous for later on.

The battle between Sakura and Ino came around and Naruto focused on the battleground again, wondering how the different personalities of the two would affect the battle here.

 ***Sakura Vs Ino***

The two girls stepped into the field, each one showing off their own confidence for their own reason, Ino because she'd been training hard to gain strength in order to show Sasuke that she was willing to battle for him, Sakura because she had been training in order to show that you don't need to be from a ninja clan to be strong.

After receiving the signal to begin the two girls made their charge, both dashing forward with intent to end the battle quickly.

Ino started it off by drawing two kunai from her pouch and flinging them both with deadly precision, but she didn't stop there. Jumping up she quickly made the hand-sign for replacement jutsu. Sakura managed to deflect one kunai and dodged the other, only to receive a kick to the ribcage by Ino, who had swapped places with the Kunai and used the moment to strike. Catching the kunai before it fell she tried for a swipe, but for forearm was swatted before she was disarmed and shoved away by the Haruno girl.

Both females flipped away from each other, gauging the other to see if there were any weaknesses in their form. For a long moment neither moved at all, just trying to win a battle of the mind.

Then they moved again, both girls sprinting forward and engaging in a taijutsu battle, Punches and kicks thrown, blocked, caught and dodged as the two fought with determination. Neither one willing to back down as they fought, jumping away as Sakura threw out a set of kunai in a tripwire style landing. Ino in turn flung a shuriken at the string, cutting it and causing a spawned spikeball to fall on the location of the trap.

Though just before Sakura could begin another attack she found herself unable to move, a sudden pulse running through her. Looking up she saw Ino now slouched on the spikeball against a spike, about to speak she instead felt her body slowly reaching toward her own kunai pouch without her willing it to. Before she could question it she heard a familiar voice ring out in her head

 _-I've taken control of your whole body Sakura, but I've left you control of your mouth. Surrender the battle or I'll have to use your own kunai against you-_ Ino's mental voice said in her brain, telling her Ino had used mind transfer jutsu to control her. It was true, like this she was helpless against her blonde friend. _-Being your friend clearly I will not kill you, I care about you too much, but if you don't surrender, I'll be forced to do damage to you…-_

Sakura bit her lip, closing her eyes as she felt a sudden bit of hopelessness roll over her. She couldn't even win her first round of the prelims…. How could she truly say she was going to be great if she failed here?

But before she could speak the feeling of being controlled lifted from her, Ino beginning to rise from her slouched state.

"You're right Sakura…. What would the point be if I beat you unfairly… just because we're ninja doesn't mean we always need to fight unfairly. Let's see if you really can be great!" She yelled before jumping, several ninja wires connected to the giant spikeball which caused it to flip over her like a flail as it came swinging down at Sakura incredibly fast.

Sakura's eyes went wide as she jumped back, everything seeming to slow down as she dove away and rolled out of the attack's reach. The ball smashed the ground a few inches from her, creating a cloud of dust that was just enough to give her a second. As the dust cleared Sakura seemed to have vanished entirely, which caused Ino to look around in a bit of confusion, only to be shocked as a fairly heavy punch connected to her gut. Keeling over she was left wide open to the following knee to the chin, and finally the roundhouse to her left cheek that sent er spiralling off the ball and sliding across the ground in pain. Sakura landed after the barrage and then picked up several kunai with little glass bulbs attached to them before clinging them, Ino saw this and flipped away from them. Though this time she wasn't the intended target, the bulbs hit the ground and exploded into several dozen small paper squares that fluttered around her like falling snow.

"What the?" She caught one and saw a small seal written on it, and when she did her eyes widened like saucers. "Oh no"

"Oh yes," Came the reply of Sakura as she pulled a kunai with an explosive tag on it. "Sakura Special Move: Sakura Blizzard!" She yelled as she flung the kunai, only using a bit

of chakra so not to kill her closest friend. The explosion though was a pretty nice one, enough to sent Ino rolling across the ground and into the wall, her skin a bit battered and clothing a little singed. She was okay though, and began to stand up slowly.

"I'm not, done yet there Blossom…. But that was really good" She said before smirking a bit and making a single handsign, causing Sakura's eyed to widen this time as she heard a noise behind her and went to look. She didn't get the chance as an explosion of equal magnitude sent her rocketing toward Ino, who charged and brought her fist back.

Sakura wasn't ready to give up though and came up with an idea, flipping around really fast she managed to get to the ground just in time to move out of the way of Ino's punch…

Only to smash her forehead directly into Ino's with full force.

For a moment the arena was dead silent, neither girl moving as they both stood with a mix of surprise and pain, before bothe of them stumble back, and tumbled onto their backs. Another draw, just like the original timeline.

The proctor waited a few minutes before raising his hands up to call the end of the match.

"Neither combatant can continue, as thus this match is a draw!" He called out, having the sensei for both team come to get their students and clearing the arena.

Honestly Naruto couldn't help but be impressed, both of them had displayed exceptional skill when it came to their battle prowess and they both did amazing in terms of strategy when it came down to it.

"You'll both go far together, as rivals, and as friends" He said, a knowing smile coming to his lips.

 **Aaaaaaand Fin on this Chapter y'all! Sorry for the short cut but I'm trying to draw out this arch a bit more until I can remember when to put in the first movie, it's driving me crazy not knowing and I'm thinking of just doing it during the month where they are training for the final cuz it would be easier.**


End file.
